The Kyuubi's gift: Redux
by L33t Horo
Summary: Rokudaime Naruto finally defeated Orochimaru...but he is the only one left... he decided to change things back... so he must time travel
1. Chapter 1

_**The Kyuubi's Gift**_

_**This fanfiction was originally owned by**_ _**Zettai Eniguma but was adopted modified by me… L33t Horo (Shinta Urashima on Gaia online) I wanted to redo this great fanfiction… but to my liking… is not going to be anything like the original… but it will maintain the trama and drama of it… I hope you all enjoy and check Zettai Eniguma's and mine other woks we have over on **_

_**Chapter I**_

_**A Second Chance, and a Kekkei Genkai**_

(? P.O.V.)

'So, this is how I die, is it?'

Looking around, I see the dead bodies of sound and leaf shinobi. Glancing at the ground before me, I see Orochimaru, well, Sasuke, Orochimaru took Sasuke's body over recently.

"Damn Sasuke, letting Orochimaru take over, baka." I mutter to myself.

I had a large hole in my stomach; the result of a Chidori, there was a minor gash on my arm, and my leg had a few kunai in it in short same old same old.

"I'm surprised that I'm not dead from blood loss; probably the fox."

'Maybe I should see if I can find Sakura's body.' Tears trikle down as they make their way to my eyes.

I remember the incident, like I was watching it over again, in my head.

_(Flashback)_

"_Ku ku ku, Naruto-kun, you look like you are tired." Orochimaru stated rather then asks._

"_You think I'm tired after that, gezz Orochimaru, you must be getting old!"_

"_Silence you brat!" He hissed at me, then he smirked, "Chidori!"_

'_Fuck!' I thought, as he appeared right before me, shoving his hand towards me. I tried to dodge, but he was to close. As I realized that I was going to get hit by the attack, I brace myself. When I felt a pair of hands on arm, and then force applied to them, I was shocked. By pushing me out of the way, a woman with pink hair had taken the blow for me._

"_**Sakura-chan**__!" I yelled, as I made my way towards her, tears burning my eyes._

"_N-Naruto, you baka, pay attention to the battle." She says as I get in hearing range._

"_Sakura-chan, you need medical attention, I just can't leave you here!" I yell as I pick her up._

"_Naruto, you won't make it." She says flatly, coughing up blood after speaking. She shivers in my arms_

_Tears stream down my face as I look at her, a smiling adorning her face._

"_Why are you smiling?" I ask, tears still flowing._

"_Because…I-I-." She says before coughing up more blood. Looking at me, she smiles as she starts to go limp in my arms, Shinigami taking her soul and letting her rest at long last._

"_I love you, Sakura…" I say, but she didn't hear, she was dead, and I was engulfed in rage, wanting blood, Orochimaru's blood.Years of wanton destruction, years of losing my precious people… I become Hokage… but of what? A Hokage without his people… what is he Hokage of?_

_Being ravaged by Orochimaru costed so many lives… so many innocent civilians… Ayame… and old man Ichiraku… they were all dead_

_Placing her body on the ground gently, I stand up to have another Chidori shoved at me._

_It connected to my stomach, but I didn't budge, my anger canceling out pain as Kyuubi stopped the bleeding. I formed the perfect Rasengan in one hand and a demon one with nine tail like appendages in the other._

"_MANTEN RASENGAN!" I yelled as I pulled back the hand with the complete Rasengan and shoved it in his gut._

"_KYUUBI RASENGAN!" Shoving this one in his face, causing his face to be completely massacred by the powerful attack. Orochimaru slid to the ground, but not before he dragged a kunai down my arm, trying to get in one last attack._

"_Orochimaru, this be my judgment as the Rokudaime, you are condemned to death!" I hiss coldly, as Orochimaru took his last breath through his mangled face._

_Then… before going limp… I hear Sasuke's voice…. "Thank you"_

_(Flashback End)_

'The only dream I gained was becoming the Rokudaime, one I didn't fulfill was protecting Sakura, and the other was marrying her…' My thoughts kept trailing on.

"**Kit, please, stop mopping about. You need to carry on for your friends." **I heard Kyuubi, trying to cheer me up.

You see, in the past six years of being back from Jiraiya's training, the Kyuubi and I had become like father and son. The fox reasoned… if I can't get out… I might as well make the best of this situation

'Nice try Kyu-kun, but it won't work.' I say, hearing him growl lightly at the nickname. "Why should I carry on? What was left for me? Even Gaara was killed… he died protecting his siblings… whom they died shortly after Orochimaru's troop took Suna…"

"**All I'm saying is that you shouldn't give up, it's not like you."**

'Kyu-kun, this is my fate, and I accept it.' I respond solemnly. " I am tired… to tired of all of this"

"**OKAY, NOW YOU SOUND LIKE THAT DAMN HYUUGA, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" **Yelled the Kyuubi, starting to get pissed off at my attitude. **"Kit, I ask you, do you want to see your friends again, even if it might cost you your life?"**

'Of course I want to see my friends again! I don't care if I might die! How!? Just tell me how!?' I yelled… a glimmer of hope was not lost

"**Simple, time-travel." **He says, like an everyday thing.

I got irritated

'Time-travel? Kyu-kun, that's almost impossible! Chakra can't control time; you and I both know it. That, and unless I can keep my memories, I won't be any help. Last time we were talking about this, you said the possibility of keeping our memories is very slim.'

"**Kit, what do you think I do in here? Just sleep? Yeah, right! You may not use my chakra unless you need to or want to because you want a change of pace, that and your chakra captivity rivals mine, but I do research, and, I've found out, that if we fuse our chakras, we can use it to control time!"**

'Wow, how long did it take to learn that!?' I ask, totally shocked.

"**Do you want to or not? You don't have much time left." **

'Just show me the hand signs!' I say as I sighted…

Flashing the hand signs in my head, we go through about five hundred.

"Chronos Release: Time Flux Jutsu!" I mutter as a strange feeling washes over me.

"**Okay, Kit, how far back to you want to go?"** Asks the Kyuubi, although his voice wasn't coming from my head, but to my right. Looking in that direction, there stands Kyuubi, over a hundred meters in height, and thirty-three meters in long.

"So, until I chose, you can stay out?"

"**Yes kit, but what time do you chose?**"

"To were this nightmare started, my birth. I want to see my parents before they die…" I speak sadly.

"**Hang on, this is going to be a bumpy ride!"** He says as the same feeling washes over me again.

"Kyu-kun, will I remember all this?" I ask

"**Of course, how else will you change the time-line." **At those words, I start to feel smaller.

When it stopped, I opened my eyes to see a pair of dark green ones staring into mine.

With a sigh, the woman says, " At least he got to see me before I die. Arashi, you should take him now, so we can save the village." The woman, I presumed, was my mother, who I was told died at childbirth.

"Please forgive me? I want to be here by your side as you take your last breath, but I must save the village, forgive me, Reiku." Said the man, probably my father. I looked at him to find that he was the Yondaime.

'What the hell!? My father was the freaking Yondaime, my hero!? Damn, I am the luckiest kid on the planet!' I yelled in my head, not being able to speak for I was only an infant.

Looking back at my mother I see her fall in an eternal slumber. I start to cry, but silently.

'At least I kept that dignity.' I thought to myself.

"Not crying out loud are we? You're more mature then a child should be, but I guess that's a good sign!" My father says, kissing my forehead.

As we got to the site of the Kyuubi, I gurgled happily. My father looked at me with a questioning face. Understanding the look, I point to the Kyuubi. He smiled a sad smile and says, "That, my son, is the Kyuubi no Yoko. I must seal him into you, please forgive me."

When we got there, he quickly sealed Kyuubi into me.

'Hey, Kyu-kun, do you remember me?' I ask him

"**What the, how the hell can you speak to me?**" Asks the Kyuubi, shocked that and infant could communicate to him.

'Fuck, that means then we have to rebuild our friendship!' I shouted in my now infant mind

Silence

'Hey, Kyu-kun, you there?' I ask

"**Wait, I just searched your memories, knowing me, I probably set my memories some were in the depths of your mind. Look, I'm not going to talk for a while, I'll be searching for my memories, so talk with your father**" '**Damn, I must have grown soft, or he grew on me, probably both, fuck!**' cursed the old demon fox

'Ah, Kyu-kun, I can hear your thoughts too.' I said

"**Shut up and pay attention to your father!**" Demands an irritated Kyuubi.

Switching my attention back to my father, I see him talking with Shinigami.

"Please, Shinigami-sama, can I have a few more moments with my son?"

"_Hm, ten minutes, and only ten minutes, understood?" _

"Thank you, Shinigami-sama!" Minato says, bowing.

Looking at me, he brings me to ojii-sama.

"Sarutobi, I ask that you tell the village to look upon Naruto as a hero, and not a monster. I know they will most likely ignore this, but some might respect my last wish." Minato explains.

"I will try, Minato-sama." Sarutobi responds, giving a quick bow.

Looking back at my father, I see him crying, gazing at me. Turning my head towards Shinigami, I glare fiercely at him, furious that he must take my fathers soul. To my surprise, he glares right back, before a smirk makes its way to his inhuman like lips.

"_Minato, your son, he is a fierce one! I have a question, Uzumaki. Would you believe me if I told you your son has a Kekkei Genkai?" _At this, both the Yondaime and I give him a quizzical look.

"_Turn your attention to his eyes." _

Doing as he says, he gapes, face showing complete shock.

"H-how? I nor Reiku have a Kekkei Genkai!" He asks, eyes back on him.

"_My eldest son, the god of prophecy, once said that a child would be born with a Kekkei Genkai like no other. He said that this Dojutsu would be known as Mantengan (Perfect Eyes), and put the Sharingan and Byakugan to shame. Looks like your son is the one he prophesized. Congratulations! Sadly, I must take your soul."_

"Shinigami-sama, may I ask for one more favor?" The fourth asks.

Giving a sigh, he responds, _"What is it?"_

"Although my soul will be put through unimaginable pain, I ask that you tell me about my son every so often, is this acceptable?"

Breaking into a fit of hysteric laughing, stopping a moment later, he finally answering, _"Yes, Minato, I will tell you about your son when I think it is important."_

"Then I have no regrets, Sarutobi, take care of Naruto for me." With that, Shinigami took his soul, and his body fell lifeless on the ground.

"**Kit, I'm sorry…I found my memories in the back of the seal.**"

"Thanks, Kyu-kun! Well, we should probably start training tomorrow, in the mindscape of course!"

Looking at ojii-sama, I notice a few tears making their way down his cheeks. On instinct, I reach out my small hand and wipe the tears away, drawing a smile from the old man.

"Naruto, you will grow to be a strong and kind Hokage one day!"

At those words, I gurgle happily.

For the next few years, Naruto would train with the Kyuubi in his mindscape, learning many a jutsu. Be the time he reached the age of three, he knew many human jutsus and knew more then enough demon jutsus, but he never stopped learning them. By training in his mindscape, Naruto had increased his chakra captivity to far beyond that of a kage, Kyuubi, knowing that he would be to powerful, put a restraint on his chakra storage, effectively lowering it to above a low ANBU, high jonin.

(Naruto's P.O.V.; first year of academy and six years after Naruto's birth)

'Hey, Kyuubi, what time is it?' I ask, finishing my normal routine, which consisted of creating two thousand shadow clones, having each group practice a different way of chakra control, then dispelling them. Up next are one thousand laps around the training area, five thousand punches, six thousand kicks, three thousand push ups, four-thousand sit ups, two-thousand crunches. After taking a quick break, and a lunch, I practice with my Dojutsu, which has many abilities. Such as seeing tenketsus and seeing 360 degrees, like the Byakugan, and reading an opponent's movement. The Mantengan split the irises into eight even sections, in a pattern that went, red, blue, red, blue, and so on until it comes back to the original sections. My pupil turned silver, with a ring around it, like the Sharingan, but the tomoe are shaped like tears and are silver as well. I have two in my right eye and one in my left eye, so I was only just scratching the surface. Kyuubi also said unlike the Sharingan, Mantengan had four tomoe in each eye before completion.

To help with the physical training, I wore chakra weights, and as the name implies, they increased whenever more chakra was added to them; which at the moment reached slightly over five hundred Kg. Recently. Kyuubi had put on a gravity seal, which doubled the gravity on my body and doubled each time I grew used to it. Which I was on level three gravity seal. In the end of practice, I finish up with learning one new jutsu and two hundred laps.

"**About Five thirty in the morning, so you have a half an hour to get to school.**"

"Thanks, I think I'll take a walk." I inform him, leaving the training grounds. But before that I go to eat my morning ramen

(After school that day)

A few minutes later of glaring, threats, and name-calling, I'm at Ichiraku Ramen, announcing my arrival, "Oi (_Hey_), guess who's here?" I say, grinning as Teuchi's head pops out from the back of the little shop.

"Hey Naruto, nice to see my favorite customer is here for his free daily ramen," He says chuckling as he goes to work making my usual.

Hoping on a stool with grace unlike a normal four-year-old, I grin, "Of course! And don't worry! I can pay for the rest!"

"How, may I ask, does a four-year-old pay for a couple of bowls for ramen," I hear a voice behind me, and turn around to see Itachi about to take a seat.

"Uchiha Itachi?" I ask, and I see him look at me in surprise at know his name.

"Yes, and you are?" He asks, and I shrug.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're the Uchiha prodigy, right?" I ask, and turn back to Teuchi as he places his bowl in front of me, and Itachi orders his.

"Correct, but you didn't answer my question," He says, and I chuckle as I slurp down some noodles.

"I get a monthly salary from the Hokage because of my living conditions," I say, Itachi receiving his order.

"Hm, and you seem well mannered for someone who does not belong to a prestigious clan, why is that?" He asks, and I couldn't help but be surprised by this behavior. Even before he killed his clan, I had heard he was kind of cold, yet here was, talking to me, of all people, and he was the one continuing the conversation!

"Oh, and I heard this rumor that you wanted to achieve this Sharingan state called the Mangekyou Sharingan, am I correct?"

Itachi was taken by surprise at this…nodded his head hesitantly, apparently uncomfortable with the subject.

"Well, I have a scroll that was given to me by my father, inheritance of course, that tells of a Uchiha that gained the Mangekyou Sharingan without killing his closest friend." I said… his body language did not give it away… but his voice…

"Is what you say true, Naruto?" He asks, clearly disbelieving of me and cautious.

"Why would I lie to my first brother like figure?" I ask, the smile on my face growing. He responded with his smile growing, smaller of course.

"What makes you say that?" Smile still on his features.

"Hm, maybe I can tell you later, but I need to get going," I say, jumping down from the stool and waving to Teuchi, "See you tomorrow, Teuchi, and see you some other time, Itachi-san," I say before jumping onto the roof with a little difficulty, seeing as my four-year-old body wasn't supposed to be able to do that.

I arrive into the training grounds… sighing, I feel like holding nothing back, as I create a strange hand-seal, "Adobansudo Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (_Advanced Shadow Clone Technique_)," I say, and I'm leaning on my knees a moment later, a near perfect clone in front of me.

Getting into my stance, I see it do the same, as it activates the Zekkougan, before we charge each other. The point behind this exercise was to find all the weak points in my defense and offense, by the clone using the Zekkougan, it can see and take advantage of all my weak spots, and then in turn I can find a way to improve my style. I have almost perfected my taijutsu (_Body Technique_), granted there were still some spot here and there that needed fixing.

We continue this for about three hours, the lights of dawn seeping over the horizon. I have an audience of about four ANBU by now as I grab my clones shoulder as its about the throw a punch and flip over him before kicking it in the back and making him lurch forward, before, he turns around and sweeps with his foot, which I back flip to avoid, before he charges from his position, keeping me on my toes, and breaking through my guard as he jumps, and kicks, making me grab his foot, but he was already in the motion of bringing his fist down on my head as I am sent to the ground, and my clone is still standing. Getting up quickly, I can see we're both badly bruised, beating on each other for hours and this being the result. Sighing, I dismiss the clone, and get a load of information as I lean against the tree, all the blind spots and openings the clone found being transferred to me.

"You can come out if you want, I know you're there," I say, and the four ANBU jump out of the trees, one with a dog mask, an elephant mask, a cat mask, and a bird mask.

"That was impressive, Naruto, especially for someone who hasn't even started the academy yet," Says the one with the bird mask, and I nod, panting.

"Well, it's not nice to spy on your own ninja," I say, and he chuckles, along with the rest.

"True, but you should get going, the academy starts in a quarter of an hour, even though you don't need it, apparently," He says, before they spread out across the village to keep the peace. Resting there for a bit longer, I start dashing through the trees to school.

Once I reach the main road, I jump down from the trees, and happen to come upon a lone Sakura.

She quickly hides behind a nearby pole, and hesitantly asks a question, "W-who are you? A-another b-bully?"

I blanch at her, but remember that Ino will help her out in the future, so I shouldn't interfere, but decide that I could help her today. Damned be the consecuenses

"No, I think we're both going to the academy though, so if you don't mind, I'll join you?" I ask, and she gives me a once over, before nodding hesitantly, and continuing on cautiously. Eventually, I had to take the lead, because she didn't seem to know where to go, but she followed me.

When we get to the school, I realize that everybody was still outside, and that the parents were there, and realize that I forgot that it was normally a custom for the parent to attend the first day of the academy with their child, which made me curious.

"Where are your parents?" I ask, and she looks at me before looking down at the ground.

"I-I got lost, and couldn't find mommy," She confesses, looking up and at the parents, probably searching for her own, "Where are yours?" She asks, and I chuckle, and see her look at me oddly.

"Don't have any," I say nonchalantly, and I see her face, and she's completely shocked, "Thanks for walking to the academy with me, see you," I say, before walking towards the group, and seeing Sakura's mother appear, looking worried.

"Wait, what's your name?" She asks, and I give her a grin.

"Uzumaki Naruto and you?" I ask.

"Haruno Sakura," She says, and I smile again.

"We probably won't talk like this again, so thanks," I say, before walking to the back of the group, and she's about to ask a question when her mom comes and hugs her, before she sees me, and she turns to Sakura, her face cold as she tells her not to talk to me, or not to trust me, just like all the other parents.

_Typical… you know? Humans always tend to fear that witch they have no understanding… sometimes… Is not fear… but rather hate… hate that the thing that ravaged this land is sealed in me… and be beating me they think that by proxy they hurt my tenant… I have always thought… hey would it be funny if I had lost it and turned like Gaara? After thinking of the scenario a few times I smile in a sadistic manner… yeah… it would be great…. But… I would be alone…_

_Alone… that word… is so very painful… alone_

To my surprise, instead of seeing Fugaku and Mikoto, I see Itachi and Sasuke, both of their parents probably busy. Debating wether I should go over and say hi, Itachi makes it for me as he walks towards me, Sasuke on his heels.

"Hey Itachi, where's Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-san?" I ask, and see him chuckle as Sasuke looks at me oddly.

"Okaasan and otousan are busy today, and they asked me to come in their stead, although I'm sorry to see that you have no one to come along with you," He says, and I chuckle.

"Your concern is appreciated, Itachi, but I'm used to it by now, sad as that is," I say, before noticing a young Iruka walk out of the academy, "Looks like class is about to begin," I comment, before walking with the rest of the group into the building as Iruka waved us in, Itachi on my heels.

I couldn't help but sigh. Throughout the entire time, I've been stared at by EVERYONE, except Itachi, and it was starting to get on my nerves. Right now was something like free time or recess, the parents were allowed to mingle, and the kids could go outside if they wanted. I decided to stay in just because I wanted to hear what the parents would talk about, although I already knew well enough what their subject of conversation would be, Demon spawn and hellboy where among the most used… but their favorite was the demon boy

I go on my guard when Sakura's mother stomps over towards me, "What did you do to my daughter, demon," She demands, and I sigh at her arrogance.

"What makes you think I did anything to Sakura-san?" I ask, deciding against using chan, as it might upset her.

"So you're denying you did anything?" She questions, and I see her anger rise, and decide to humor her.

"All I did is meet her, answer her questions, follow her around, before I realized she was lost, and then led her back to the academy, I didn't do anything wrong to her, or you," I say, and she just doesn't seem to get it as she looks about ready to punch me. I smiled… not a happy smile… but a smile you give to a person when they don't know better, like when you are correcting a child's mistake

"I would believe him if I were you, Naruto isn't one to lie, and I bet I could find a few ANBU to vouch for him," Says Itachi as he comes up behind her, and she turns around, staring him down, but I laugh when he just stares right back at her. She leaves after a minute, mumbling something about 'damned Uchiha.'

"Thanks for backing me up, I swear she was about to kill me," I joke, and see Itachi's face say apathetic.

"She probably would've, Naruto, it's not a laughing matter," He says in complete seriousness, and I sigh.

"If she was going to try and kill me, I would've run, and you know that I'm elusive," I say, and see him nod, before he takes a seat next to me.

"I've been offered a position as an ANBU Captain," He says out of no where, and I look at him, a smile on my face.

"Well, that's good, isn't it? I mean, ANBU Captain at the age of, what, thirteen, twelve, is a feat in and of itself," I say in a jovial tone, and he smirks a little.

"Yes, but that would mean less time with you and Sasuke," He says, and I realize his dilemma.

"Oh, so that's it, well, if your worried about me, you shouldn't be, I can take care of myself, and your bound to be assigned to guard me a night or two, and as for Sasuke, I can try and become friends with him, but he has kids his own age around him, he should be fine, now," I say, and see Itachi nod and sigh, with a slightly amused smile.

"I guess that means your forcing me to become an ANBU Captain?" He asks, and I chuckle, while nodding.

I hum a bit, before shaking the thought from my head. If I confront him now about the massacre, he might still run, or worse, do it early, so it's best if I just wait…

Looking outside the window to all the kids having fun, I could only smile slightly.

_It's hard to imagine that they all become so serious and deadly in the future, _I think to myself, before chuckling again, _I sound like an old man! I'm only twenty seven for Kami's sake!_

**Yes, but you've always been wiser for your age, even when you were just a 'failure.'**

_True, true, but still…_

**You still refuse to accept that Itachi killed his entire clan, even though it's true?**

_He hasn't killed his entire clan, not yet, not this time, and I plan to keep it that way…_

Just then, the bell rings, and the kids flood back in, and as usual I move to the back, putting my head down and letting my eyes droop.

I bring my head up fast enough that it pops, and wince a little as the bell rings and everybody else starts to leave. Getting up, I stretch before I see Iruka staring at me.

"What?" I ask, and I see him shake his head before asking.

"Did you sleep throughout the entire lecture on the Ninja Caste System?" He asks, and I chuckle as I start to walk down the stairs.

"Gennin (_Low Ninja_), Chuunin (_Middle Ninja_), Tokubetsu Jounin (_Special High Ninja_), Jounin, ANBU, Sannin (_Three Ninja_), and Kage (_Shadow_)," I say, before looking over my shoulder and smirking at Iruka's surprised face.

"See ya, Iruka-sensei!"

"Maybe, just maybe, there is hope for him…" I whisper to myself, jumping into my apartment, and brace myself as I hear the banging on the door, customary sign of my next beating.

I sigh, before smiling masochistically, "Bring it on."

**You've gone mad…**

_No, I just like to think of this as pain resistance training…_I respond, chuckling.

**No, you've gone mad, and that's that…**

_Well, maybe just a little…_

"Thank Kami, Kakashi told my how to achieve Mangekyou without killing!'

(Two Years Later)

I couldn't get to sleep, it was like the first time, I was too excited to go to school, which was simply strange.

_How long have we been friends, Kyu-kun? _I ask out of no where, and I hear him chuckle.

**Since you were about eighteen, so three years before the time-travel, and a year before you became Rokudaime, **He answers, and I nod, shaking my head.

_I need to do something… _I think to myself, before flipping off my bed and heading out to train.

As I walk through the empty streets of Konoha, the silence makes me smile at the tranquility.

_So different from the war…_

It slips into my head, and I shake the bad memory away, before remembering the last two years.

One of the more memorable things in the past two years I've done is save Hizashi, and Hinata. They don't know I did it, but it was surprisingly easy to trap the Jounin in a high rank Genjutsu (_Illusion Technique_), and take Hinata from him before he was found by the Hyuuga guards, and drop her back off in her bed, convincing her it was all just a bad dream.

But, one of the most surprising things is that Itachi visited Ichiraku ramen at the same time, every day, as if waiting for me, and I had little choice but to befriend him, and surprisingly, he was kinder then I thought. He paid attention to Sasuke's progress, and said he was proud and surprised, as well as saying that he loved his family, but was ashamed that they paid no attention to Sasuke. It was all quite surprising, and I couldn't believe that it was him that supposedly massacred his entire clan, which, I hope to stop in this next year if at all possible.

Stopping in front of a random store, I look at the glass, before activating the Zekkougan. I was still marveled at its beauty, and power. They iris was split into eight sections, alternating colors from light red to light blue, my pupil becoming sliver, and a ring hovering just around it, also silver, and the tomoe looked like teardrops.

But I was still dumbfounded by its most prominent ability. As I was walking through the village one day, a rogue Kaguya was struggling against his arrest, when he used the Shikotsumyaku (_Dead Bone Pulse_), firing a few fingertips at a nearby Jounin, although a few flew in my direction and I had to activate my Zekkougan to dodge, although one still scratched me, and he was instantly detained. When he used the Teshi Sendan (_Finger Bullet Drill_) though, I felt a slight stinging in my eyes, but I ignored it. Although, the next day, when I woke up, I felt a little sore, and tired, and when I was training, I_accidentally _used the Teshi Sendan. I knew that should've been impossible, so I was quick on question Kyu-kun, when he told me that my Zekkougan had altered my genes when it witnessed the Kekkei Genkai, and when the fingertip scratched me. Ever since then, I've had the ability to use Shikotsumyaku, which I have trained with ever since, as well. The strangest thing was, I had basic knowledge of the Shikotsumyaku, which was even more surprising then even having it.

_Hey, Kyu-kun, have you found out why I lived through the Kekkei Genkai Souseiki (_Blood Inheritance Limit Genesis_), because you said it takes massive amounts of chakra, enough to even wind you, and I don't have that much chakra in this body, _I inquire, and hear Kyu-kun, grunt, as I probably woke him up.

**Hm, actually, I have, but I've been hesitating on telling, **He says, and that gets my attention.

_Hesitant on telling me? What for?_

**Because, I don't want you using it too much, it reminds me of someone that I don't really like, **He says, and I can't help but be curious.

_Really? Someone that you don't like besides Madara? Who? _I ask.

**None of your business, but I think it about time I told you anyways, **He sighs as I make my way to the training grounds. **When I was feeding my chakra into you when you needed it for the time-travel technique, I wasn't exactly feeding my chakra into you, I was fusing my chakra with you and in result, and we created a new chakra.**

_Created a new chakra? As in a I have a chakra storage of this new chakra?_ I ask, quite curious as to why Kyu-kun would want to hide this information.

**Yes, you could say that, but it's vast, even with my near limitless chakra, it still is larger, because, from what I've deduced, we're both feeding chakra to it constantly, and its just getting bigger and bigger, but you can't use it! First off, this small body couldn't handle this much chakra right now, and, it seems tainted, not evil, exactly, but not good either, **He explains, and I nod my head, even though he can't see.

_But, what about Kekkei Genkai Souseiki? I didn't mean to use the onnen chakra (_Malice Chakra_), but the Zekkougan took from it._

**That, you don't have to worry about, the Zekkougan took from the onnen chakra because it is the largest storage of chakra, and it would be less harmful if taken from there, and as long as its only the Zekkougan taking from there, I don't care, just as long as you don't willingly use this onnen chakra, **He warns, voice grave and serious, **Oh, and nice name by the way, **He says out of no where, and I chuckle.

_Hey, might this be the reason that the Zekkougan awakened in this life time, and not the last? _I ask, and hear the Kyuubi hum in interest.

**Possibly, but all I know is that you have the Zekkougan now, and the onnen chakra, and its up to you how you use them, **He says, before breaking off the mental connection as I land in the training grounds.

(Night of the Uchiha Massacre)

I sigh as I camp out in a tree in the Uchiha Compound. I was going to stop Itachi, by force or reason I didn't know yet, but I was worried when I heard Shisui was killed.

_Okay, so far so good, no sign of Itachi yet, _I think to myself, concentrating on sensing chakra alone, my range approximately two miles. I had been working on chakra control a LOT!

That is, until I sense a foreign chakra, but not all together unfamiliar.

"Madara…" I whisper, before jumping full speed across the roof tops towards his destination. He was heading straight for an Uchiha. Wincing as I jump, I pull out of my shoulder a blade made from my upper arms, increasing the density of the bone to make it harder then steel. I come in sight of the on the ground and injured Uchiha as Madara posing as Itachi comes closer.

Jumping down, I block the katana Itachi was swinging down, struggling with his force.

"What the-," He starts, but I ignore him and turn my head towards the Uchiha.

"Get out of here now! Go find an ANBU!" I yell, before turning my attention to Madara again.

I could see his anger in his eyes as he glares at the running Uchiha, quickly taking out a kunai and launching it at his receding back. Reacting on instinct, I thrust my hand up, feeling the cold steel pierce my skin and go all the way through. Flinching, I feel the pressure in my stomach before I'm sent back.

"Well, well, who do we have here? A little hero?" He asks in a mocking tone.

Looking up, and standing with a little difficulty, I see his surprise, "You could say that, but I like to think of myself as a good citizen," I respond, smirking at his surprise.

"How are you still standing? That should've broken your ribs…" He asks, and I smirk again, flipping the bone-sword in my hand.

"It's called the Shikotsumyaku, baka," I say, before charging him, remembering to use the Tsubaki no Mai (_Dance of the Camellia_), being more effective then just swinging the sword. I could see he was having a little trouble dodging, and accepting the fact that a six year old was putting him on his toes.

Unluckily, he finds an opening, and knees me in the chest, knocking me back as I grunt a little, before he heel drops the back of my head.

"I have to admit, pretty strong for a fuckin' six year old, but not good enough," He says, before he brings the katana on the back of my Kage Bunshin's (_Shadow Clone's_) head, and I chuckle from atop a roof nearby.

"And I'd say you're a little cocky," I say, before jumping down with grace, and forming another hand seal, creating six other clones. Nodding my head to one side, they all go in different directions.

"I'm sending them off to get the real Itachi, and some back up," I say, seeing Madara look surprised and confused.

"And what makes you think I'm not Itachi," He asks, and I just glare.

"What's my name?" I ask, and see Madara look confused.

"How should I know?" He says, before realizing that it was a mistake.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, and Itachi, is one of my best friends," I say, before charging him again, this time ditching the bone-sword, and going for the other technique I remember from Kimimaro's repertoire, the Yanagi no Mai (_Dance of the Willow_). I could see the surprise as he sees sharpened bones grow from my knees, elbows, shoulders, and palms. Using acrobatics I have practiced for a couple of years, I start to flip and dance around Madara, cutting him up and giving him a hard time to catch me.

"How is such a little kid giving me such a hard time?!" He asks himself, irritated with me as I smirk. He kicks me in the chest, but his eyes grow wide, and my smirk deepens.

"Karamatsu no Mai (_Dance of the Larch_)," I answer his unasked question, and take a palm blade and stab him in the stomach, seeing him lurch back.

"Being careless is getting you beat by a little kid, Madara," I address him by his real name, and see him stare at me, "And unless you get out of here, I'll have more than enough ANBU supporting me to take you down."

I could see the anger growing behind his eyes, and harden my own face as I activate the Zekkougan, see his anger be doused by surprise, but only for a moment.

"I say, you take this seriously, or everyone will know that Uchiha Madara, the founder of the Uchiha, was beaten by a six year old kid," I say, seeing right through his disguise with the Zekkougan. It was quite powerful, enough for him to withstand damage without it falling, but still not as strong as Tsunade's.

I knew egging him on wasn't the best idea, but I didn't want to be taken TOO lightly, but I knew I was screwed when he activated the Mangekyou Sharingan (_Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye_). I only had three tomoe in each of my eyes, and if I lived through this, I was bound to have four in at least one.

"Your mistake was mentioning my name," He says, before I feel his hand in my gut, my Zekkougan seeing, but my body to slow, before I smile as best I can.

"Your mistake is underestimating me," I say, before a Kage Bunshin hits him in the back of the head, being released for a second, spinning around and flipping through a few hand seals, already feeling the drain on my chakra.

"Fuuton: Yaiba no Mai (_Wind Release: Dance of Blades_)," I say, a gust of wind faster then the Sharingan could hitting Madara and sending him back and into a house, cuts appearing all over his body. He gets up like nothing happened, all his wounds healing, and I just chuckle, coughing up a little blood.

"Don't you get it yet, I'm immortal, you cannot defeat me," He says, walking towards me slowly.

"But even you can't resist over thirty ANBU, they'd get you in custody eventually, and then you'd be stuck in Konoha," I say, and he scowls.

He picks me up by the neck; as I was severely weaken by that last technique, it being S-rank, which for a six year old should be impossible.

"Give me one reason to not kill you," He says, tightening his grasp on my neck. I try and chuckle, before pointing over his shoulder to the large group of ANBU, with Gai and Kakashi there as well.

"Itachi, put Naruto down," Orders one of the ANBU, and I see Madara frown in annoyance. A moment later, he has his arm around my neck and a kunai to my temple.

"Stay back or I will kill him," He says, and a smirk, adjusting my elbow so that it was close to his heart, before extending my elbow bone to jam it in his chest, weakening it at the point of contact, and hardening the part inside of him, before breaking the bone at the weak point. I also harden my skull, as he only just cuts my temple, and doesn't pierce it, before he drops me, grabbing at the bone inside of him, which was undeniably painful. Turning around, I bring my finger up to his gut, and call out a magic word.

"Kai," And the genjutsu Madara had on breaks like glass, revealing his true self, as I bring my hand back, before shoving it in his gut, with a Rasengan in hand. Everyone watches in astonishment as Madara is sent flying back words, and I stumble forward a bit, all this exercise and fighting draining almost all my chakra.

Turning around, and limping towards the group, I look around, Itachi not in my sight, "Where is Itachi?" I ask, and everybody just looks at me, before I turn my head to the right because I hear a noise, and smile as I fall to the ground unconscious, knowing Itachi could clear things up.

"Oh, what a headache…" I mutter to myself as I sit up, knowing I'm in a hospital by the smell of alcohol and blood in the air.

Popping an eye open, I see Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi at the foot of my bed, and I sigh. They either wanted an explanation, or to thank me, I was going for the former.

"And what might bring the prestigious head of the Uchiha clan here, Fugaku-sama?" I ask, rubbing my temples.

"First off, I'd like to thank you for probably saving the Uchiha clan, although I don't know how," He says, bowing slightly, and I respond as best I can in the bed, "And I'd also like to know how you knew it wasn't Itachi, and how you even fended him off."

I chuckle a little bit, and it surprises Fugaku, "I saw through his genjutsu with my Kekkei Genkai," I answer, and see the three fault a little as they receive the information. Surprised I didn't tell Itachi? I couldn't, otherwise he could've come up with a way to beat me, and that would have put a dent in my plans.

"Kekkei Genkai? Why didn't you tell me Naruto?" Itachi asks, and Fugaku and Mikoto look at him strangely.

"Because, I can't tell you everything, Itachi," I say, looking at Fugaku and Mikoto's reaction.

"You've met this boy before?" They ask, and I'm a little surprised.

"Yes, I have lunch with him almost everyday," Itachi says like it was a common fact, but I could tell it wasn't.

"Lets just put it this way, Fugaku-sama, he keeps me company at lunch by giving me someone to talk to, since no one else will, considering my tenant isn't favored," I explain, and Mikoto glances at me with surprise.

"So, you know about the Kyuubi," Sarutobi says as he walks in, and the other three bow while I grin.

"Oi, Ojii-sama! How's it goin'?" I ask, and see the old man chuckle as the three start to leave.

"Don't leave just yet, you may finish your conversation, I just want some time alone with Naruto afterwards," He says, and the three stop, before returning to their spots as Sarutobi goes and sits in a corner.

"Well, since there's nothing much more to ask then this, what is your Kekkei Genkai?" Fugaku asks.

Shrugging, I activate them and see Mikoto gasp, and Fugaku and Itachi stare on in surprise, "I call them the Zekkougan, since this is the first time they've surfaced in my family, and I'll write scroll for you later," I say, looking in the mirror to see if I had any more tomoe, and I smirk as I see four in one eye.

_Thought so…_ I think, as the three exit the room and Sarutobi comes up and sits on the bed, drawing my attention as I deactivate my eyes.

"So, Naruto, how long have you known about the Kyuubi," He demands, in a kind tone, of course, Sarutobi wasn't one to be cruel.

"Since Mizuki told me while he was trying to take the Scroll of Sealing from me which I stole because he told me to," I say fast enough to confuse him, but not enough for him to miss it.

"Okay, first of all, there is no Mizuki in this village, I know, I've memorized everyone in the villages name, second, the Scroll of Sealing is in my office, I know because I was just examining it, and you've been in here the entire time," He says, and I sigh, before flipping through hand seals.

"Okay, how about I just show you?" I ask, before finishing with the tiger seal, "Reitensou no Jutsu (_Spirit Transmission Technique_)." I whisper, holding my wrist and placing my palm on Sarutobi's forehead as his eyes role into the back of his head, and I feel Sarutobi's spirit leave my body, and sigh when I take my hand away, and Sarutobi closes his eyes.

"Naruto," He rasps with a dry voice, "What was that?" He asks, and I chuckle and lean back.

"Those were your memories," I say, and see him open his eyes and stare at me.

"So, what I just saw, it's all true?" He asks, and I nod.

"Not pleasant, right? I've had to experience your memories for the past six years, so I know how you feel right now," I say, and see Sarutobi sigh.

"If all this is true, then that means you've been changing lots of things," He says, and I nod, "Be careful Naruto, you don't know how much you could've changed, the future might not be the same anymore."

"Exactly," I answer immediately, not at all fazed by his warning.

"I considered that when I made the choice to come back in time. I'm not an idiot, I was the Rokudaime for a reason," I say, and I see Sarutobi nod.

"You transferred some of your memories as well on purpose, didn't you?" He asks, and I nod, before he gets up and dusts off his robes. "I will be seeing you as soon as you get out of the hospital, we need to talk about your training," He says, shutting the door right after before I could even ask a question.

"Training," I ask to an empty room, leaning back on the wall.

"I can only imagine…"

(Itachi's P.O.V.)

'Naruto, huh? You are like me, strong, but striving for more. It will be interesting to spar with you. ' I thought to myself.

As I near the compound, I see father training Sasuke.

"Father, my I speak with Otouto?" Itachi asks

"Of course Itachi." Was his tired reply.

"Otouto, is there a boy named Naruto in your class?"

"Yes, nii-sama, why do you ask?"

"He is an interesting child, Naruto. You would be wise to befriend him." I state, walking to my room; not missing the questioning glance he gave me.

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

"There, done!" I exclaim happily.

Reading through it to make sure no mistakes were there, I smile.

"**So, Kakashi told you how to get the Mangekyou Sharingan, huh?**"

'If you're wondering why you can't find that memory, is because I locked it away, to make sure no one got a hold of it.'

"**So, what does it say?**"

'Well, you must deplete your chakra, then you try to focus chakra into the eyes, it burns for a while before calming down. Repeat three more times. Then you must use so much chakra you pass out, but as you pass out, force all of your chakra into your eyes. When you wake up, you should have the Mangekyou Sharingan!'

"**Doesn't sound to hard…**"

'You could die of chakra depletion." I state bluntly.

"**Oh, yeah…**"

Silence

"**Kit, rest. Then I'll wake you up for training, and then tell you when to head to school.**"

'Hai, Kyu-kun…'

I hear the doorbell ring, and yell, "I'll be there in a minute!"

Answering the door, I see a man leaning against the frame.

"Yes mister?" Seizing him up as I spoke.

"You're Naruto, right?" I nod, "Good, you have been summoned to dine with the Uchiha's."

"What for; if I may ask?" Curious as to why the Uchiha's wanted to speak with me.

"Both Itachi-sama and Itasuke-sama have asked for you." The man states as he looked bored.

"Well, tell them I will be with them shortly." I reply as the man took the information to his superiors.

Shutting the door, I walk to the closet to see if there was anything worth wearing to the Uchiha compound. Eventually I find a black shirt, with equally black pants and a red jacket.

"This should be suitable…I hope." I say, a little depressed that I had nothing fancy to dine in.

Sigh, "Demonic Style: Kitsune Fire Teleportation!" I mutter as I flip through hand signs.

In a burst of flame, I'm gone from my apartment and landing in front of the Uchiha's residents.

As I approach the compound gates, I flare my chakra, hoping to catch someone's attention. Just then, an Uchiha guard appears and opens up the gate and leads my silently to the dining room. As I enter the dining room, I see Itachi.

"Hello Itachi-nii-sama!" I greet, happy to see him.

Looking to his right, I see Sasuke, "Greetings, Sasuke-san." Farther to his right, I see a man which I presume is their father, "I take you are Itasuke-sama?" I ask, bowing.

"I am; and you are Naruto, right?" The man asks, kindly.

"Hai!" Turning to his right, I see Hiashi, "Ah, and Hiashi-sama, what brings you to the Uchiha compound?"

"Actually, Naruto, we are all here to talk about you." I hear ojii-sama from behind them.

"Hey ojii-sama!" I speak, happy to see him. That's when I notice a man that looks remarkable like Hiashi, "Ano, who are you?" I ask, noting the boy behind his leg.

"His name is Hizashi, my brother, Naruto." Hiashi answers.

'_That must mean the boy behind him is Neji!_' "Hello, Hizashi-sama! Is that boy behind you your son?"

A smile makes its way to his face as he responds, "This is my son, Neji."

"Greetings, Neji-san!" I exclaim. '_Holy crap… is like I am seeing a Neji with all the angst sucked out of him. That reminds me, I should probably try and save Hizashi._'

"**Kit, if you change to many things, you may change the future too drastically for you to know what happens next.**"

'Don't worry Kyu-kun, if I don't try at the academy, I'll still end up with Sasuke and Sakura.'

(Six years later. Naruto's P.O.V.; day of the Gennin exams)

"Okay class, we are going to call you one at a time for the test; if you pass, you become Gennin, fail, another year at the academy!" Iruka told the class.__

_**Review, flame and whatnot**_

_**This is my first time travel fic, so I hope it doesn't suck**_

_**the more review the closer the chapter are updated, so please review! I almost have the second chapter done so yay!**_

_**Next chapter:Moving in… The Sakura blooms**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Kyuubi's Gift: Second Coming

_**The Kyuubi's Gift: Second Coming**_

_**Well, it's been a while, has it not? Nothing much I can say, besides I hope you guys like this chapter. I worked kind of hard on this one, and I had to re-write it like five different times, but I think this one was the best. Although it's a little strange, I hope it's still good! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter II Moving in… The Sakura blooms**_

Grunting as I leaned back on my hands, I used my strength to lift my legs up quickly and bring my foot to Super Bushy Brow-sensei's face, sending him into the air, before I landed in a crouch. I spun as I tripped Itachi-nii as he charged me, catching him before his fist found my chest. He was thrown him off balance and I brought my foot to his face, sending him spinning. I activated my Zekkougan (_Perfect Eye_) and leaned forward as Hiashi-sensei almost landed a blow to my back, and I forced him to back off by pushing him back with my foot, giving me room to breath.

Getting into the Juuken (_Gentle Fist_), I charged him, trusting my palm forward and watching him lean. After getting into a little bit of a stalemate, he landed a solid blow on my chest and sent me flying back. I grunted as I slid back, I deactivating the Zekkougan and ducking as Kakashi-sensei's foot went flying over my head. I brought my foot up, trying to connect with his chin but he leaned back and grabbed my foot, flinging me over his shoulder. I landed on my feet on a tree and looked up to see Kakashi-sensei following through with another attack. I smirked as I released the chakra in my feet, falling just before Kakashi-sensei landed his follow up. I jumped away from the tree and turned to land before jumping again at Kakashi-sensei. I knew that he would be able to dodge this next punch, so I decided to surprise him as I focus the maximum amount of chakra into my fist as possible, as I let my fist fly. Just as I had predicted, the chakra I let explode out of my fist as it connected with the tree, smashed it part into pieces and made it fall over.

As I looked over my shoulder, I could see the surprise written all over their faces.

"H-how…" Super Busy Brow-sensei stuttered as the tree fell over and caused a small shockwave on the ground.

I relaxed and loosened up my shoulder, as I grinned at their faces.

"Like it? I've been working on it for the last three years, trying to mimic Tsunade's legendary technique, and I thought I'd show it to you guys."

The surprise quickly faded from Itachi-nii's face as he smiled as well, "Nice work Otouto, I didn't know you had that kind of control," Itachi-nii complimented with a small bit of pride in his eyes.

"Nice, Naruto," Kakashi-sensei said as he shook the surprise off, giving me his trademark eye smile, "Your chakra control has greatly improved since we started training you."

"Yes, very impressive Naruto-kun! You're fiery spirit shines through the training taken to master such a difficult technique!" Super Bushy Brow-sensei yelled with his usual vigor.

"Hmm, with your control now, you could easily master the Hakkeshou Kaiten (_Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin_)," Hiashi-sensei commented, with a small smile on his face.

All of a sudden, all of our attention was diverted by clapping coming from nearby coming from Ojii-sama.

"That was very impressive Naruto. You're training with these four has been very fruitful," He said with his usual, kind, smile.

"Thanks, Jii-sama!" I yelled out with my usual vigor.

"Not to mention, you've gotten a lot better. I remember that when we started training; you couldn't even make it to a minute. Now look at you! That spar was at least thirty minutes," Kakashi-sensei said happily.

"Yeah, but if you guys went all out and so did I; I'd still get my ass handed to me," I said, my grin still not faltering, knowing that that would change eventually.

"Oh, well, I should be going home, I promised Sasuke that I would teach him something," Itachi-nii said, before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Okay, I guess that's all for today, thanks again for the training, and see you tomorrow!" I yelled as the others bowed before leaving, only Ojii-sama and I stood in the clearing now.

"You're training is going well, but it never seems to show during school, why is that, Naruto?" He asked as he took out his pipe and lit it.

I walked over to lean against a tree and sighed, "It's because, if I continue like this, it's guaranteed that I'll be on Sasuke and Sakura's team. Also I don't want anyone to know that I'm this good, it'd only attract attention."

"True, true," He said as he walked over to join me against the tree, "But I know it's hard for you to sit by and watch you're self get shown up by Sasuke. Again," He said, and I chuckle.

"That's obvious but if I want things to be the way they were last time, I have to keep up this charade. And if I stopped now someone would get suspicious and Sakura's mother might pull her from the academy. It might be safer for her but she lives near the gates. That section of the village was destroyed during the Sand and Sound's invasion," I explain as the old man nodded his head in agreement.

"I think that this training is really helping you. By the time the Akatsuki comes you should be able to hold them off, until someone shows up to help," Ojii-sama commented changing the subject, which caused me to chuckle.

(Three years earlier)

"So, Jii-sama, what did you…?" I trailed off as I entered the office, seeing Itachi, Kakashi-sensei, Hiashi-sama, and Super Bushy Brow-sensei standing there.

"Ah, just in time Naruto. I would like you to meet your new sensei," he said with a smile while Hiashi-sama turned back to Ojii-sama.

"Hokage-sama, is this the child you were talking about? I do not wish to be rude, and I don't take offense to his condition but, what would I have to teach Naruto? My only specialty is the Juuken," to this, I raised an eyebrow at Ojii-sama as well.

"And that's exactly what I want from you," he replied with a smile, "You see, Naruto has a new kind of Kekkei Genkai (_Blood Inheritance Limit_), and it is my wish that you four will train him to use it to his full potential."

At this point, Super Bushy Brow-sensei had turned to Ojii-sama, and was giving him the 'Nice Guy' pose, "If his youthful spirit is strong enough, then I will gladly train this boy to my best ability!"

Ojii-sama smiled before looking at Itachi, "Do you have any problems with this Itachi?"

"No, none at all. I'd quite enjoy training Naruto, actually," He said as a small smile flashed on his face before Hiashi-sama's sighs caught Ojii-sama's attention.

"Well, if this boy can learn the Juuken with his own Kekkei Genkai, then I will accept. This boy looks like he needs some discipline anyway," He said eyeing me as I grinned.

"You have any objections, Kakashi?" Itachi asked raising a brow at the ex-ANBU.

"No, none in particular. It seems to me that it'll be more fun then dealing with the Gennin."

"Then its official, Uzumaki Naruto is now an apprentice to all of you until further notice!"

(Now)

"Oh well, what do you plan on doing about the invasion? You should be preparing now seeing as the early bird gets the worm." I said, hearing the Hokage chuckle.

"I had the seats in the Chuunin stadium built so that they can fall out and allow the villagers to be lead to a safe place. I plan to have ANBU at the site where the three-headed snake is to be summoned, to keep it from happening. And I'm also making a new evacuation plan to help the villagers and students be escorted to safety quicker then before. And I am making sure that most of the houses within the danger area are insured." He explained to me as I nodded.

"However I still don't have a clue about what to do for the fight with Orochimaru," He said with a sigh as I chuckled.

"Leave that to me, I'm sure I'll have thought of a plan and a few techniques to help you with the undead Hokage by then," I explained while standing up to stretch. "Well, I better get going, I need sleep if I'm to stay awake during class, and still have enough energy to train with Super Bushy Brow-sensei!" I said with grin before I ran off towards my apartment. I couldn't help but sigh as I prepared for the long day ahead of me.

I slid the door open and shuffled into the classroom with a yawn, went to my seat in the back next to the window and Shikamaru. I ignored the usual taunts and yelling as I sat at my desk and put my head down to rest my eyes.

I heard the click of the door closing and there was instant silence in the room. I deducted that Iruka-sensei had walked into the room. A moment later, I heard the whizzing of something flying through the air and, out of instinct, I caught the chalkboard eraser without even lifting my head up. I heard the gasps and realized that that was bad.

I lifted my head up and decided to play it cool. I said to Iruka-sensei, "Please don't throw stuff, I had a rough night and wasn't able to get much sleep."

I could see the shock on his face before Iruka-sensei quickly shook it off and glared at me, "I'm sorry Naruto, but you need to stay awake."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair before Iruka-sensei started the class and I dosed off slightly.

"Wake up Naruto, were supposed to go outside," I heard voice call out to me. I opened my eyes and saw Shikamaru standing there in his usual hunch. I stood up and yawned and then grinned.

"Thanks Shikamaru, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night," I explained and he nodded before I followed him out of the class.

I decided to start a conversation so I spoke up, "Hey, you like shougi, right?"

I saw Shikamaru look over his shoulder at me, before he responded with an obvious yes.

"Then on the weekend meet me up on the top of the Hokage monument and we'll play a game. All you have to do is come and I'll bring the refreshments and the board!" I said as I grinned watching him throw another glance over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you don't seem to the type that would be good at shougi. Not to brag, but I'm really good," He said in his usual bored tone and I chuckled.

"Only one way to find out," I replied as I walked ahead of him and out into the field where the rest of the class was waiting.

"Okay, good, we have the entire class here." Iruka-sensei announced getting the class's attention. "Today is a special training at the request of the Hokage," He said and I perk up a little, "We will be sparring with each other today. The Hokage asks that no one holds back or uses deadly force."

I couldn't help but sigh at the underlying message to me, '_Try, but don't hurt anybody.'_

"We will be drawing to see who's first, and who your sparring partner is," He said as he walked by holding a box and each student picked a number. I unfurled my piece and smirked since I had a one written on mine.

"Would the students with one step up, please," He said and I took a step forward, Sakura-chan followed with the same action.

_Great, just great, I have to spar seriously and it's Sakura-chan that I have to spar with._

**Just don't go too hard on her, it's not like you have to hurt her.**

_True and I might be able to find out how everyone else has progressed._

I popped my neck as we went to the center of the clearing; I was a bit taken back when Sakura-chan entered a vaguely familiar stance.

_That stance…_

I grinned and surprising Iruka-sensei and most of the class by charging her. I decided to test out the Taijutsu (_Body Technique_) and find out if it was the one I thought it was. I deliberately threw a punch that was easy to read and Sakura-chan side stepped it before using one of her hands to lower my arm and the other to deliver a quick palm to my face. I could've blocked it, but since most would've been caught by it, so I decided to take the blow.

I smirked and saw the surprise on Sakura-chan's face.

"Not bad, Sakura-chan," I declared as I leapt at her quickly and threw a quick and brutal kick at her as Sakura-chan ducked. I smirked as I completed Konoha Daisenpu (_Leaf Great Whirlwind_) by quickly following with another kick, aimed lower than the first, and I watched as Sakura-chan guard against it and was only sent skidding back.

_Because of her stance, she was able to guard from the second blow. This is definitely the stance I remember. It's the Taigaken (_River Fist_), named so because of its incredible flexibility, and beauty._

"Taigaken," I whispered as she looked taken aback again, "Where in the world did you learn such an advanced Taijutsu?"

She stood up again and regained her stance as she glared at me.

"If you defeat me I might tell you," She said with a smirk. I grinned as I charged at her again. I threw a punch, which she easily deflected, before I brought my palm towards her face which she countered by merely leaning back before bringing her own leg up. Using my arm that she had deflected, I blocked the kick and grabbed her leg and threw a kick of my own which she grabbed as well.

"This is weird," I mumbled as a sweat drop appeared on my forehead and I let go of her leg and spun, causing her to release my foot. I grinned as I landed on my hands and brought my heel down on her exposed stomach, which caused her to flinch as I stood up before jumping with excessive force and allowing her to land on the ground…Hard.

"I see you still haven't mastered it yet, but it's still pretty good," I commented as I turned around and saw her getting up. I raised an eyebrow and I could only smile at her determination. As she got up, I saw her get into an altered version of the stance, which sparked my interest. I decided to see what she would do and I threw caution to the wind as I charge her and threw a normal right hand punch. That was a big mistake on my part.

I could only watch in amazement at her next display of unexpected skill. Using her hand that was closest to me, which was her left, she deflected the blow by pushing my forearm and spinning her palm to grab my forearm. After doing this, she used her other hand and pressed against my elbow to keeping my arm straight as she used her right leg to trip me. After she planted her right foot firmly on the ground, she raised her left leg over my head and brought it down on my head catching it between her thighs. My line of vision was focused towards the ground; thank god for that or I would've been called a pervert.

In the background I could hear Iruka-sensei starting the countdown.

"One…"

"Escape this hold, Naruto," Sakura-chan demanded all of a sudden, catching my attention.

"Two…"

"What makes you think I can?" I replied with a smile…

"Three…"

"From the way you were fighting back there," She replied with an edge to her voice that I was very familiar with from the earlier days. 'Ah…maybe I should push this a little bit more,' I thought.

"Four…"

"Very funny Sakura-chan, the only thing I did back there that had any skill at all was that Konoha Daisenpu," I responded, hearing her growl.

"Five…"

"You KNEW about the Taigaken, which means that you would most likely know other Taijutsu," She said with a growl in her voice which made me chuckle.

"Six…"

"That may be so, but what makes you think I have the skill to escape this hold?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"Seven…"

"You could probably just brute you're way out," She said.

"Eight…"

"True…" I responded, hearing her growl again.

"Nine…"

"Naruto…" She growled lightly and I could tell that she was almost at her peak.

"TEN! Haruno Sakura is the winner!" Iruka-sensei called as I chuckled.

"Too late," I said with a grin.

"Butthead," She cursed as she squeezed my head and pressed on my elbow before she let go, causing me to flinch.

"That hurt Sakura-chan," I pouted as I sat cross-legged and grinning as she glared back at me.

"You were holding back, weren't you!?" She exclaimed. I looked around and realized that this wasn't the best place. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Yes I was, and as an apology, how about I treat you to something to eat? If you want to meet me after school at the swing," I whispered, before walking over to the group and watched the rest of the fights.

I yawned as the bell for after school detention rung. I got up before grabbing my backpack and heading out the door.

"See you tomorrow, Iruka-sensei!" I called over my shoulder, grinning.

"See you Naruto, and try to stay out of trouble," He said, giving me a small smile in return.

"You're late," I heard a familiar voice call. I look over to see Sakura-chan sitting on the swing.

"Well, I actually wasn't expecting you to accept. I thought you'd blow me off, everyone else does," I said as I shrugged and started to walk. She was on my heels immediately.

"So you were holding back during that fight, weren't you?" She asked, seemingly calmer than before.

"Yes I was, but let's talk about that in a more private place. Does ramen sound good to you?" I asked, changing the subject and I saw her roll her eyes.

"I guess…"

"Don't worry, it's on me. If anybody asks, I'll just tell them that I lost something and you returned it to me, so I was treating to you dinner as a reward. We'll talk about it when we get there, okay?" I asked as she looked at me strangely before sighing and nodding.

Since Ichiraku ramen was a decent walk away, we didn't get half-way there before Sakura-chan started to notice the whispers and the glares in our direction. I sighed as I quickly thought of a way to distract her from them.

"So, who taught you that Taijutsu?" I asked out of the blue and she looked surprised before she put on a pride filled smile.

"My dad made it!" She declared and I was already thinking.

"You're father is Takaharu Makoto?" I asked, and she smiled and nodded.

"Yep! Except, he only goes by Takaharu on missions! He adopted my mom's last name…" She said, cheerfully at the beginning of the sentence, before dying off.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" I asked, worried, as she looked at me and stopped, seemingly examining me.

"My…" She trailed off, "Mom left my dad and I two years ago, over a fight about a demon or something." She said hanging her head. I couldn't help the pang of guilt that flashed across my heart.

"My, mom kept calling the kid a demon, and my dad kept calling him a hero, until eventually they just left each other. I stayed with my dad, but they haven't divorced yet and I was hoping that they might get back together," She explained her eyes still downcast and I couldn't help what I did next.

I walked up to her and placed my finger under her chin and lifted it until her eyes were level with mine.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan," I said and she gave me a surprised look.

"It's not your fault, so don't apologize," She said as she put on a fake smile.

"It is my fault," I said clearly with nothing on my face saying otherwise. I looked down… somehow I always ended up causing pain. "I was the kid they were talking about," I explained and I saw her eyes grow wide and the hurt in them was obvious.

"If you hate me now, I don't mind," I proclaimed as I plastered on a giant fake grin, "I'm used to it and you would not be the first… and definitely not the last."

At these words her eyes grew even wider and tears brimmed as she stared at me for what seemed like forever.

"Y-you're… used to being… hated?" She asked as all kinds of emotions were flashing through her eyes before she gave a sudden cry and tackled me with a hug. I was so surprised that I lost my footing and we came crashing to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Naruto!" She said into my chest as she cried there, which surprised me even more. I realized that this wasn't the best place or time for this so I got up quickly and used Shunshin (_Body Flicker_) to instantly move us to a more secluded place.

I was still surprised by this turn of events and I realized that Sakura-chan was still crying into my chest so I decided to wrap my arms around her in a hug.

"Why are you sorry? I don't you hate me?" I asked as I saw her look up at me with eyes red from crying.

"Because, you said that you're used to being hated and I was always so cruel to you! I never… I never thought about how you felt… I am the worst" She said, hiccupping here and there. I couldn't help but give her a small, genuine smile.

"I've never blamed you for that Sakura-chan. There is no way I would ever hate you," I said and she looked up at me with surprise and then buried her head in my jacket again.

"Mom was wrong about you…" She said into my chest so softly that I almost didn't catch it.

"You're too nice to be a monster…" She whispered and I was once again surprised. I smiled as I tightened my hug a little. Suddenly I heard something and pushed Sakura-chan behind me to defend her which caught her off guard.

"What were you doing with this kid Demon?" A Chuunin asked as he came out from the bushes.

"Naruto is not a demon!" Sakura responded angrily as she glared at him and took a step out from behind me.

"Huh, what did you do to her, demon? Brainwash her? Trick her?" He asked and as I looked to my side I saw Sakura-chan fuming with anger.

"He did not!" She yelled.

"Ha, you wouldn't know if you were brainwashed anyways. You're just a stupid little kid, and he's a bastard demon," He said and now my anger had just flared up at the comment about Sakura-chan.

"Please! Naruto's a thousand times nicer then you are!" She exclaimed and my anger spiked when I saw him raise his hand at her.

"Don't you DARE, harm Sakura-chan," I growled as I grabbed his wrist and threw him at a nearby tree. My chakra flared at full intensity

"Stand back, Sakura-chan," I said calmly as I watched the Chuunin get up and glare at me.

"You're going to pay for that, demon!" He yelled as he charged at me.

I activated the Zekkougan and I glared right back. "Just try it!!" I yelled as he threw a punch. In his rage he had forgotten basic Taijutsu. I just rolled my eyes as I side stepped the punch and kneed him in the stomach which caused him to back off. He jumped into the air and I brought up my right leg and brought it down on his skull as he landed, causing him to bend as if he was bowing. I then brought my other leg up and punted him, sending him flying back. Before he could even land I already had my fist at his face charged with Chakra. I pulled the punch at the last second stopping my fist right at his forehead and I could tell that he sensed the chakra as he closes his eyes. I smirked as he opened an eye and I flicked on the forehead the same way Tsunade-baa-chan had flicked me and it sent him flying.

He landed against a tree and just as he was trying to get up again I step on his chest pinning him against the tree.

"You and your friends can beat on my all you want, but if you raise your hand against my friends, that's where I draw the line," I growled as I watched him start to scamper away before getting up to run.

I sighed as I turned around and saw Sakura-chan standing there gapping in amazement with her mouth ajar.

"That was amazing Naruto!" She whispered as she looked at me astonished.

"Not really, he forgot his most basic Taijutsu, so it wasn't that hard to beat him," I replied as I watched her glare at me slightly.

"Geez, can't you even take a compliment?" She asked and I laughed.

"Okay, I guess it was pretty cool," I said as she smiled.

"That's better!" She said as we both chuckled.

"Well, I still owe you that ramen. Do you still want it?" I asked to which she replied with a smile and nod.

"That's better then just sitting around the house and waiting for dad to get home," She stated.

I nodded as I came up to her and picked her up bridal style. I used Shunshin to appear in front of Ichiraku and placed her on the ground causing her to blush. I smiled at her with a cute, innocent face.

"You're late, Otouto," Itachi-nii said as I entered. Sakura-chan came in right behind me.

"Sorry Itachi-nii, I kind of got held up," I said as I hopped onto a stool with Sakura hopping onto the one next to me.

"Don't tell me-," he started to say with a grave look on his face before I grinned and interrupt him.

"No, actually this time it was the other way around, he raised his hand against Sakura-chan," I said. He looked a little surprised before he glanced past me and noticed Sakura-chan.

"Hm, Sasuke mentioned a Haruno Sakura once," He said which caused Sakura-chan instantly perk up.

"You know Sasuke-kun?" She asked with stars in her eyes and I grinned.

"Actually, Itachi-nii is his older brother!" I said enthusiastically and she got a confused look on her face.

"Then, why do you call Naruto-otouto?" She asked. I looked at Itachi-nii quizzically and then back to her.

"Don't ask me," I mumbled as Itachi-nii scratched the back of his head.

"I call him Otouto, because he doesn't have a family, and we're close," He explained and Sakura-chan suddenly got a crestfallen look on her face as she finally realized what she had said.

"Oh," She said, "I forgot that you didn't have a family Naruto…" She said. I just laughed which causing her to look up at me.

"Well, with friends like Itachi-nii, I'm pretty sure I know what a family feels like," I said which made her smiles a little bit.

"Are you going to introduce us to you're new friend, Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei asked as he entered seemingly from nowhere. Hiashi-sensei and Super Bushy Brow-sensei entered shortly after him.

"Oh, that's right; I haven't formally introduced you guys yet!" I exclaimed as Sakura-chan was examining the new comers.

"Guys, this is my classmate, Haruno Sakura! Sakura-chan, this is Uchiha Itachi, the strongest Uchiha," I said as I pointed at Itachi-nii and he bowed his head a little.

"Nice to meet you, Itachi-san," She said as she gave him a small, shy smile.

"This is Hatake Kakashi, also know as the Copy Ninja," I introduced Kakashi as he looked up from his book and gave her his trademark eye smile and then went back to reading his book.

"Hello, Hatake-san," She said timidly.

"Kakashi's fine," He said, without even looking up from his book.

"This is Maito Gai, but I just call him Super Bushy Brow-sensei," I said with a grin as she snickered at the nickname.

"Hello Maito-san," She said, still fighting to hold back her laughter. As usual, Super Bushy Brow-sensei didn't even seem to mind, or notice.

"Yosh! Such youthfulness is inspiring! It is nice to meet you Sakura-chan!" He says excitedly which caused me to start chuckling.

"And last but not least is Hyuuga Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan and also Hinata-chan's father," I said with a grin, as Sakura-chan bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Hiashi-sama," She said, and Hiashi-sensei bowed in return as he gave a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Haruno-san," He replied, and I grinned.

"Okay! Time for ramen!" I yelled. I could have sworn that I heard the others sigh.

"That was really fun! Kakashi-san is actually kind of funny!" She said with a grin on her face as she walked backwards while I was walking her home.

"Yeah, he can be sometimes, but truth be told, Kakashi-sensei is kind of lazy," I said.

"I can see that," she said with a giggle.

I scrunched up my face and realized something. "You know what, no more then five hours ago you were kind of being cold to me and now you're acting like we've been friends for a while," I pointed out. Her smile kind of faltered before she turned around.

"It's just; I don't have any real friends. At least not since I kind of messed up my friendship with Ino over Sasuke-kun," She explained. I nodded my head even though she couldn't see me. "I'm normally shy when I meet new people but, for some reason I feel like I can trust your friends, Naruto," She said as she looked over her shoulder and gave me a small smile which I returned with a smile of my own.

"I'm glad to hear that," I responded, and she turned around and gave me hug.

"Thank you, Naruto. I haven't had this much fun in a long time…" She said and I chuckle.

"Well, anytime you want to hang out, just meet me at the swing after school," I said and she smiled as she pulled away.

"That sounds great!" She said, and turned around with a sigh.

"Well, here we are, my house," She said, turning around with a smile.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto." She said, before she headed towards her door. As her dad opened the door I froze.

'_H-he's, Sakura-chan's father...' _Was my last thought before I blacked out…

(7 Years after Naruto's birth before the time travel)

'_Why? Why me? What did I do to them?' _I cried in my head as I ran from the three Jounin that were pursuing me.

I took a left without paying attention to where I was going. I came to a dead end and could only whimper and curl up into a ball as I prepared for the beating that would soon ensue.

"Leave the boy alone," I heard all of a sudden and I looked up to find a black-haired man with his back to me. He was fairly tall and he was wearing a Jounin flack jacket. I looked at him in total confusion. No one other than Jii-chan had ever defended me before.

I was too much in a daze to really listen to the conversation. All I knew was that he was defending me and before long it was three on one. I could only stare in disbelief as this person FOUGHT for me!

That's when I noticed one of the other Jounin was standing back and preparing a whole bunch of weapons and he threw them at me. I was too afraid to move. In front of my very eyes, the same man jumped in front of me and defended me from the weapons. I saw him fall on his knees.

"Are you okay!?" I yelled, as I ran up to him and completely forgot about the three Jounin. They, realized that they had just attack one of their own ninja, made a run for it. He was covered with a huge amount of weaponry sticking in his body. Yet, he was smiling at me and I notice he had very deep, rare green eyes.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" He asked, and I was barely able nod before I saw his eyes close and he fell backwards. I panicked and started to shake him. I didn't understanding what was happening or why he wasn't waking up.

"Wake up! Why won't you wake up?" I yelled and cried, tears streamed down from my eyes as he didn't even move. He started to turn pale and cold.

"No, don't leave me, what if they come back, I don't want to get hurt again…don't leave me alone," I said, not realizing that there was someone behind me, until he spoke up.

"He's dead, Naruto," Jii-chan said as I looked over my shoulder and gave him a confused look.

"Dead?"

"He's not going to wake up, ever; he sacrificed his life, to save you, Naruto…" He explained, and tears started to well up in my eyes even more as it dawned on me.

"H-he died for me…" I whispered, and I burst out crying, not caring if anyone saw.

"WHY!? WHAT DID I DO FOR HIM!?" I yelled, and I felt Jii-chan's hand on my shoulder.

"He did it, because he believed that you were a hero Naruto. Just like I do," He said, and he looked at me as tears still streamed from my eyes.

"Hero?" I asked, and I felt a sudden anger boil inside of me at the thought of ME, being a hero.

"I'M NO HERO! ALL I DO IS HURT PEOPLE! EVERYBODY AROUND ME HATES ME, OR SAYS I'VE TAKEN THEIR FAMILY! HOW CAN A DEMON LIKE ME BE A HERO!?" I yelled, and I saw the look of sorrow on his face at my words. I turned back to the man on the ground, I started to scream at him.

"WHY DID YOU DEFEND ME? I'M A DEMON; I DON'T DESERVE TO BE SAVED!" I continued to yell, the anger at the villagers, the anger at myself, and the anger at everything bad just coming out now as self-loathing.

"WWWWWHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" I let out in a long, hysterical sorrowful scream.

"WWWWWHHHHHYYYYYY!?" I screamed as I sat up abruptly, sweat covered my body. My eyes opened suddenly with fear in them… I started to scan my surroundings.

"Calm down Naruto! It was just a dream!" I heard Sakura-chan exclaim as she grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little which caused me to realize that I was not in my apartment.

As I lay back down, I grabbed my head as a slight headache started to bother me.

"Is this your house, Sakura-chan?" I asked as I looked at her and watched her nod, before she looked over her shoulder.

"Dad, could you bring something warm to drink for Naruto?" She asked, and I heard a yeah from the kitchen. A moment later, the man from my dreams, apparently Makoto, walked into the room with a mug in his hand, and a smile on his face.

"Here, drink this Naruto-kun, it'll make you feel better," He said as I sat up straight and accepted the mug with a bow of my head before I took a long swallow.

"Were you having a nightmare Naruto? You kept rolling and mumbling in your sleep…" Sakura-chan asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, something like that…" I mumbled and stared at Makoto which caused him to chuckle nervously.

"Thanks…" I said and his smile grows a little bigger.

"No problem Naruto-kun, when you just suddenly fainted, Sakura kind of freaked out," He explained, and I looked at Sakura-chan to see her looking away and blushing a little while fidgeting a bit.

I sighed and looked down and into the hot chocolate, the memories were flashing through my mind.

_This man, he saved me that time, and because of me Sakura-chan was left fatherless… somehow… I end up hurting the people I love…_

**Don't think like that kit, he did it because he thought it was the right thing, doubting one's will is very disrespectful Naruto.**

_I know Kyu-kun, I know, it's just, I'm surprised that he's Sakura-chan's father is all…_

"So, this nightmare, mind telling us what it was about?" Makoto asked all of a sudden, catching me off guard and causing me to chuckle nervously myself.

"Just, a normal bad dream is all, I have them all the time," I explained, and I could see that he wasn't pleased by that answer. "Is to be expected after all considering my lifestyle"

"It couldn't have just been a normal nightmare Naruto. You woke up screaming with a look of, what I could only call, pure sorrow on your face," Sakura-chan reasoned as she gave me that look that tells me she knows I'm lying.

"Don't worry it was nothing, it's over and done with now, so let's forget about it," I said, trying to avoid talking about the subject, and I could see from the look on Sakura-chan's face that she wanted to keep prying, but Makoto stopped her.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it, that's your business, but I'm sure Sakura and I are ready and willing to listen to what you have to say at anytime, Naruto-kun," He said, giving me a fatherly smile, and I couldn't help but grin back. Finishing my hot chocolate, I stood up and stretched.

"Well, I better get going, it's going to be dark soon, and I need to get going," I said and Sakura-chan stood up too, glaring at me.

"NO way, Naruto," She said, her dad and I giving her a strange look. "You live alone, right? And you probably don't eat healthily, right?" She asked and I nodded, dumbfounded at her attitude.

"Then you're staying here." She said and her father and I once again, just gapped at her.

"Pink haired girl said wha?" I said dumbfounded

"We have an extra room, my dad always cooks a nutritious dinner and breakfast, and it's just not right for a nine year old to be living by himself," She said with conviction, leaving me with very little too say.

"But don't you need your father's permission?" I asked, too surprised by this turn of events to do anything else.

"I wouldn't mind at all, actually," He said all of a sudden, giving me a smile.

I could only stand there, dumbfounded.

"Then it's been decided! You'll be living with us from here on!" Sakura-chan proclaimed with an air of victory about her.

I sighing and resign to just letting it happen, realizing that Sakura-chan was too stubborn to argue with.

"Well, I still need to get my stuff…" I said, and Sakura-chan was already at the door, smiling.

"Then let's go get your stuff!" She said, causing me to laugh before I walked to the door myself.

"I guess we'll be back in an hour, and sorry for any inconvenience," I apologized, as he gave me a smile and waved us off.

As we're walking to my place, it was kind of hard to miss the awkward silence. Neither of us wanted to talk, and I couldn't understand that on Sakura-chan's part.

"Just to let you know, this doesn't mean I like you!" She blurted out all of a sudden, and it dawned on me and I chuckled.

"I know, I know, you like Sasuke," I amended for her, and she smiled before giving me a nod, walking backwards again.

"You know, one of these times you're going to bump into something," I said offhandedly and she giggled.

"That's why you're not walking backwards, to keep me from bumping something," She explained, and I just shook my head.

"Hm, this is taking too long," I mumbled to myself and stopped, Sakura-chan noticed and stopped too.

"What was that, Naruto?" She asked, not mad or anything, just curious.

"I said this was taking too long, a few of the more rowdy, and drunk, villagers come out about now, so we need to get there quickly," I explained and she got a worried look on her face at the prospect.

"So, to get there quickly, you need to hold on to me," I explained and she looked a little surprised at that before she blushed and walked over to me wrapping her arms around my midsection, seeing as I'm taller then her this time around, thank god.

Since my place was far away, I had to concentrate quite a bit of chakra before using the Shunshin. We reached my house in a matter of seconds.

"You can let go now, Sakura-chan," I said and she scrambled away in embarrassment.

"So, what do I need to bring?" I asked and she shook her head before saying that I just needed the necessities: clothes, bed sheets, pjs, and anything else I had of value.

"Simple enough…" I muttered before making my most used seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (_Shadow Clone Technique_)!" I called and I saw Sakura-chan's jaw drop to the floor.

"K-kage Bunshin!?" She asked, dumbfounded and I chuckled.

"Yeah, it's actually not that hard for me, the real challenge is still the Bunshin no Jutsu (_Clone Technique_), I have WAY TOO much chakra to do it correctly, even with my really good chakra control," I explained as she can just gapped at the Kage Bunshin running around the house and gathering my stuff to seal them in scrolls.

"B-but this is a B-rank technique, this shouldn't even be possible for an academy student!" She exclaimed and I chuckled.

"Well, I'm no ordinary academy student, am I?" I asked, and she gapped at me, before the clones came to me, each giving me a scroll, before dispersing themselves.

"But you have to keep this a secret, you can't let anybody know that I know this, otherwise I'd just be in more trouble from the villagers," I said and that knocked her out of her revere.

"Why," She started and I turn around to look at her, "Do the villagers hate you?" She asked and I flinched, expecting this question.

"Lets just say, that their blind to the truth," I responded, and she kind of glared at me.

"And I plan to save them from it, and from anything else" I added and she looked like she'd just been slapped.

"Save them? Even though they hate you, you want to save them?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Everybody needs a savior now and then, even if they don't realize it," I handed out this sage advice, giving her my old grin. I watched her reaction; I could only grin a little wider when she returned my grin with a smile.

"Well, we should get going back," I said, before I noticed a shadow in the corner, and I got between the shadow and Sakura-chan defensively in an instant.

"Don't worry, Naruto," It said as Itachi-nii stepped out of the shadow with his crow ANBU mask on.

"Don't scare me like that Itachi-nii, I thought you were a threat," I said, loosening my guard as I heard Sakura-chan let out a breath behind me.

"Sorry, but I was just wondering where you were going with all your stuff…" He trailed off, and I could just feel the curious glance he was giving me from behind that mask.

"Eh heh heh, Sakura-chan's forcing me to live her and her father…" I explained, and the confusion came off him in waves.

"Forcing you?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Not really much choice in the matter when Sakura-chan's made up her mind, she's kind of stubborn," I explained, and I felt her smack the back of my head.

"Ah, well, if you're moving to different living conditions, I'm pretty sure we should inform the Hokage," Itachi-nii said and I gave him a grin.

"I know, but let me drop my stuff off at Sakura-chan's first," I explained, and he nodded before disappearing in a flash of leaves. A moment later, I felt Sakura-chan wrap her arms around my torso again and I smiled a little before using the Shunshin to appear in front of her house.

"Drop this off in my room, I need to go with Itachi-nii to tell Ojii-sama," I said handing her the scrolls before I disappeared and reappeared in Ojii-sama's room and Itachi-nii was already there.

"Itachi was just informing me off your new living conditions," Jii-sama said with that same smile on his face and I chuckle.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan kind of forced me to," I explained as I walked up to his desk and rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, I have no problem with it, as long as her father doesn't mind either," He said and I gave him a grin.

"He's already said yes," I said and he nodded, waving Itachi-nii off.

"You know who he is, right?" He asked, and I flinched a little.

"Yeah, I remember," I responded as I looked anywhere but at him.

"When that happened, I almost thought you had cracked, you were quiet for the entire academy year, but you started to become your old self again, so I was happy. How is this going to affect you? Living with the first person you saw die…" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"I don't think it'll affect me all that much, he's alive now, and now I can repay him…" I said and Ojii-sama gave me a nod as he sighed.

"Okay then, but I'm sure he wouldn't want you to repay him, if he'd remembered," He said and I nodded before I got out of there and went back to Sakura-chan's house. I knocked on the door.

"You know, you don't have to knock, this is now also your house too," Makoto said as he answered the door and I grinned.

"Sorry, kind of an old habit, knocking at other people's houses," I said as I walked in after him and closed the door.

"Well, I take it you got permission? Seeing as how a whole squad of ANBU just perched themselves outside," He said and I just chuckle.

"You noticed, eh? I used to get a lot of beatings and I sometimes still do, but they slowed it from a daily thing to a monthly thing," I explained as I sat down on the couch and let my head rest over the back of it, closing my eyes.

"Sakura's taking a shower, so I wouldn't suggest going in there unless you want to be beaten to death," He said with a nervous chuckle, he was uncomfortable with the current subject, and I laughed too, knowing that's pretty much how it would turn out. A moment later I heard something flying through the air and I caught it. I looked up and saw the key in my hand.

"Just in case you're ever locked out of the house," He explained with a smile and I smiled in return.

"Hey dad, is Naruto back ye-," She said as she walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around her. She blushed and ran back in the bathroom.

"She's not used to other guys being over," He explained and I laughed as I stretched my neck and stood up.

"I'm going upstairs to my room, Sakura-chan, so you can come out in a minute," I yelled loud enough for her to hear and I heard a small okay in response.

I went up the stairs and I went to the door that was slightly ajar, and peeked in and found out that it was my new room. It had a plain sky blue wall and a single window. I smiled as I entered and closed the door behind me.

I took my time to unseal and set up everything in the room. I could only grin as the once plain room was now transformed into my own little haven.

"Nice," I heard behind me and I turned around to see Sakura-chan leaning on the door frame and smiling at the set up.

"Thanks, just a bunch of stuff I like," I said and she rolled her eyes at the obvious.

"Well, I'm heading off to bed now. Just to let you know, and I always take a shower in the morning, so enter at your own risk," She said with a small grin, and I chuckled nervously as she entered the room across the hall.

"Night, Naruto," She said as she closed the door behind her.

I closed my own door, and lay on my shuriken printed bed sheets; I could only let out a sigh.

"This'll be interesting…"

_**Review and whatnot...**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Kyuubi's Gift

The Kyuubi's Gift

Chapter 3: The Discovered Loves: The Fear of Loss And The Confessions'

There where many whispers about my current living arrangements at school... it created some misunderstandings...

I was surprized at seeing Hinata get teary eyed and ran off the class room... I was never good at reading a woman's actions and behavior...

"Hey Naruto... how is it living with Sakura?" Kiba asked with Akamaru perched over his head

"Uh? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HEARD THAT FROM?!" I yelled

"Damn it Naruto... I got sensible ears!" Kiba said... cleaning his ears with his fingertip "and I heard it as a rumor"

"Rumor uhhmmm? Oh Ino!! Sasuke asked me to tell you something about undying love or something" Naruto said

Ino knocked everyone to make way to Naruto "What did he say! What what?!" she said in a giddy manner

"Ninpo: Mind exploring technique" I said pressing my fingertips on Ino's forehead

I then explored the last 24hrs of memories that Ino had experienced... I then discovered that Ino was going to visit her... when she saw me carrying Sakura and dissappearing

"_to late to do something to those memories... how did I not realize her being there?" _I asked myself

"_probably... because her smell... Sakura-chan smell... the smell I have burned in my mind... from the one I loved the most the one I lost but now I have found again"_

"Just kidding Ino..." I smiled goofily

"_this is going to hurt_" I think to myself

"_NARUTO NO BAKA!!" Ino said hitting me on the head_

"_Ino! Stop being mean to Naruto" Sakura admonished her old best friend_

"_Oh so you given up on Sasuke and trying to pick the runt of the litter?" Ino said smiling_

" _I forgot how evil Ino could be" I thought to myself_

I pick myself up... and dust myself... "Just ignore her... you are the only one who knows just how strong I really am" I said smiling sweetly at Sakura... Ino seethed

"_Loser_!" Ino said to him as she sat on the back

In the moment two persons poffed into the room... one was... "_Iruka-sensei!"_ I thought... a lone tear forming in my eyes...

(Flashback 4 years before the time travel)

"Konohamaru! Look out!!" Iruka yelled as he used Kawamiri on Konohamaru

"Iruka-sensei!! WHY!?" Konohamaru said teary eyed

"Because... the youth... is what will re-kinkle the flames from Konohagure" Iruka said

I ran as fast as I could and I see a sound ninja decapitating Iruka... I lost it...

"YOU ARE ALL DEAD!!" I yell as I turn into 4 tails mode... I wanted them all to die... I killed them... 30... 40... 1000...

I swatted them as if they where mere insects... bloody tears course trough my eyes...

after the massacre was over... I go to Iruka's head... and I hug it

"I am so...sorry... in the end... I was not there... to protect you..." I said as I fall into my knees... emotionally exhausted as I was

(Back to the past... witch is now the present)

And to help me instruct you all... will be Mizuki

"**Hey kit... look who is here" ** Kyuubi informed me...

"_Oh... so I need to do a repeat performance when I was in the academy correct?" _Naruto sighted... this will be a long year

**After classes that same day**

"_Hey... today... isn't it today the day when they cloud was supposed to sign the treaty?_" I ask to my furry tenant

"**Yes it is kit... so... what will you do this time around... will you save him... or rather... leave him be?"** kyuubi asked me

"I will save him... but first I will need a disguise" I said

At Sakura's (currently as well as mine) house

"Uhmmm I see... I need to find those papers... where did I put those maps...ah! Here they are!!" I said triumphantly

"Let's see... if the Hyuuga compound is this way... and the kidnappers come over here... then I should intersect them over here... and be me the one who kills him... rather than..." I trailed off...

A familiar scent appeared to close by... I hid the maps... and made a kage bunshin to take my place on bed... while I used a henge and transformed into a a form he was most comfortable in...

"Uhmm... is good to be big again" I said as I flexed my muscles... although sighting since this was just an illusion... I had to grow back to my old self...

I escaped from the house... I left the window unlocked... so my clone could open it

I quickly jump the roofs on the full moon night...but the moon was red in color... trouble will be a brewing

**Hyuuga compound**

WEEEEEEWOOOOOOOOOH!!

The alarm goes off!!

"Someone has taken Hinata-sama... again (that last art was done in a whisper)"

Naruto then jumped an put on a henge mask to appear as an ANBU

"Hyuuga-san... report to me... what is going on" I ask

"Hinata-sama has been kidnapped" A Hyuuga said

"Witch way?" I ask... muscles tensed

"North northeast! Hurry please ANBU!"

With that I disappeared in a twirl of leaves

"Hinata... please wait for me!!" I said as I activate my kekei genkai

Everything was slowed down... everything was significant... my sight then expanded 200 percent... I scanned the surroundings... I found the familiar scent of Hinata... and her familiar chakra signature...

"Hey you!! Drop the girl on the floor and give up..." I commanded

"Who is there" The ninja from the cloud asked

"I am the protector of the villagers... I am the bane of their existence... yet I am the only one who contains the beast they fear... the one who was offered to obtain the power trough human sacrifice... I am Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto" He said dispelling his illusion

"Hehehehe... here I was worried... kid go home... you saw nothing" the ninja said

13 kunai fond a new home on his left leg

"GYAHHH!!" He yelled in pain...

"Kyuubi... come on out and play... your dinner is served" I said as I flash hand signs

(**Flashback to before time travel... 3 hrs before time travel)**

"Hey kyuu-kun... I know I am the last frog summoner alive know... but is there a way to summon your kin of demons? At least for a short while?" I ask

"**There is... but it takes incredible amounts of chakra... but since you are going back... I might as well give you this... this are the hand signs to summon my kin... use it well kit"**

(back)

"Demonic Summoning jutsu: Kitsune Youkai!" yelled as I slammed the palms of my hand to my navel

"Welcome... to the real world Kyuu-kun" I said smiling at the 40 foot orange demonic fox

ROOOOAARRRR!!

"Eat him... but leave a few pieces for the animals to finish it of... I wanna make it look as an accident" Naruto said to the fox

the fox nodded and spit a few bones with some blood

The fox the dissipated as it was fog... Naruto then begun to glow red... until it died down... he carried Hinata on his arms...

"Hinata-chan... hey Hinata-chan... are yo okay?" I asked her to wake her up

"N-N-Naruto-kun? Where am I?" Hinata looked around ...

"Naruto-kun get out! You are in danger..." Hinata said latching on me

"Hinata that's okay... I found you over here on my midnight stroll... they guy who kidnapped you... it seams he was food for an animal

I grabbed Hinata's head so she could not see the remains... I put her closer to my chest. I felt something wet on my shirt...

"I was so scarred... thought... I thought... no one would come... Oh Naruto-kun!!" She said...

"I am just happy you are alright... I was worried for a second" I said... only to be meet by something smooth on my lips

"Naruto... I was so afraid... afraid of never being able to tell you this... Naruto-kun... for a long time... I been seeing you from afar... always watching... Naruto-kun... I love you" Hinata said...

I was taken back by this revelation... as she broke the long kiss...

"Naruto... I love you more than anything... but... I-I know you like Sakura Haruno... but wouldn't you look at me... at least once?" She said that to me with teary eyes...

"Hinata-chan..." I said...

I carry her back home where the guards interrogate me on the circumstances... and they asked me why I was blushing madly

I then stealthily enter back home... as I enter a single light from the lamp-stand turns on... the clone was being held hostage by...

"Sakura-chan?" I ask disbelieving the current situation...

"Where did you go?" Sakura said popping the kage bunshin

"Well to tell you the truth... I was just going for midnight training" Naruto said smiling

Sakura gave me look over... "Fine... good night Naruto"

"_Crap... now I got Sakura-chan mad at me..." _ I thought as I pull the covers over me

"**Maybe you should told her about your exploit of today?**" the fox said

"Yeah... that wold be oh so believable, hey Sakura-chan... I fought against a jonin from another village, summoned The lords of nine-tails

and killed him... oh... and Hinata confessed her love to me to me and she kissed me...(more like ravaged me)" I said to the fox

"**Well when you say it that way... sheesh...**" The fox said

"_Yeah yeah... but... how will we deal with this?"_ I said to the fox

"**Like we deal with anything else...we wait... we see and we act accordingly**" The fox said

"Good night fox" I said

The Next Day

"Well today is gonna be really hard... we got to deal with this..." I thought out loud

"Deal with what Naruto?" I hear a voice

"AHHH!! Sakura-chan! I am still changing!!" I yelled

She looked at me while I was putting my pants on... her face then turned beet red... and she ran out of the door

"It's okay... I am decent now" I said as she peeked from the door...

She looked so cute... the redness on her face... it was priceless

"You ready for school kids!?" His dad yelled

"In a minute!" Sakura said

They both darted from home as I jumped the roof... the gentle cool winds signified the beginning of Winter as the Sun rose to the sky

They reached the academy... I used sunshin to enter the school... I did not want people thinking we are a couple... since they would torment Sakura to no end

The class was boring... Naruto knew all about this... he was bored the hell out of his mind... but he needed this...

"Naruto Uzumaki! Please come over here and do the bunshin jutsu" Mizuki said

"_So... is the test thing again... gotta play along..." _I thought to myself...

"Bunshin no Jutsu" I yelled knowing full well the futility of my being able to create simple bunshins

Simply put... I got so much friking chakra and that means I need more control in order to use simply techniques that require a little of chakra

..since I got to much... it would be rather difficult for me to use 1 spoon if I have an ocean of water

neadless to say the clones where less then perfect

... actually... they where horrible... they looked... dead

I smiled sheepishly... Iruka looked distressed

"YOU FAIL!!" Iruka said

I act down cast and after class I go to the school roof sighting... Mizuki then appeared smiling... hey there Naruto

"_Hello yourself you backstabbing bastard... right now I want nothing more than killing you... but I need to redo this instance"_ I thought to myself

"Hey there Mizuki-sensei" I said with a little sadness

"I know Iruka is a bit thought but is just because he is like you... but how about I tell you a little secret" Mizuki said

**Same day at night...**

"Uhmmm I need that scroll... again... good thing Jiji is not around since he knows what is it that I am doing... well might as well learn something other than the kage bunshin... but what?" I said to myself...

The hokage then turns the alert to find Naruto who has "stolen" the secret scroll

A bunch of ANBU and jounin where on the seatch of Naruto

I always been an elusive little thing... truth be told... I had stealth skills of that of an ANBU since I was a kid... thought Iruka was the only person who could find me

I went to the forest... and started using the kage bunshin... I used 30 of them to learn a secret ninja art... the one that my father was famous for... the Hirashin... it was... to say the least... impossible to learn with only 30 bunshins...or in a few minutes...

I dispelled all the bunshins... and Iruka the popped up...

"Found ya" said smiling

"Man Iruka-sensei... I only got the chance to learn a single technique from the scroll... Mizuki-sensei told me that you would HAVE to pass me after that!" I said in a fake exited voice

"Mizuki said that?" Iruka said

"NARUTO WATCH OUT!!" Iruka yelled as he pushed me aside

A Fuuma shuriken then lodged on his back... he coughed up blood

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!" I yelled... memories of him dieing flooded my mind

"Iruka-sensei... don't move... I will take care of him" I said as I went for my Kunais...

"Naruto... do you know why the villagers hate you?" Mizuki said

"Because of the Kyuubi?" I said

Mizuki was taken back...

"I have known for a long time... it does matter... no matter what they think or say about me... I am nothing more than the jailer of their fear... but... I am not the demon... yet... I can wield his power AS MY OWN!!" I yelled as I charged at him

Mizuki barely had time to reach as a swift kick hit him right on the chest... breaking 2 of his ribs

"Damn you Demon!" Mizuki said as he fell back...

"Kage shuriken jutsu" I yelled as my single shuriken became many

"ARG!!" Mizuki yelled as he got skewered by the rain of shuriken

"Naruto..." Iruka said in amazement

"Stand up you piece of trash" Naruto said picking him up

Mizuki then took the chance to stab me right in the navel

I just smiled "uhuh... my tenant heals me... you gotta do better than that Mizuki"

"Damn you I WILL KILL YOU!!" he said charging up to me

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" I said

"What's the matter Mizuki?" I said

"are we to much to handle?" said the rest of the clones

"What?!" Mizuki said cowering in fear

"COME ON!!... NO? Then we are coming for ya!!" All of us said

Mizuki was unconscious after the beating

"Hehehe... how was that Iruka-sensei?" I said

"Naruto...close your eyes" Iruka said

I then fell the cloth being wrapped around my forehead...

"Congratulations...graduate" Iruka said

I begun to tear again... and hugged Iruka-sensei

"wanna eat some ramen?" Iruka said

"I thought you would never ask" I said smiling

**On Ichiraku's ramen stand**

"So Naruto... why did you never said anything about your...erm... burden to anyone... I am sure someone would have..." Iruka said only to be interrupted by me

"Iruka-sensei... can you really be that naive...? I mean... if they knew that I can actually control the demon in me... what do you really think it might happen...they want to kill me already...can you imagine what they would do... if they knew of that?" I said

"AH... you are right" Iruka said

"Your orders are up!" old man Ichiraku said

after eating his fair share of ramen... (roughly 8 bowls) he excused himself... as he went to Saudra's home

"Naruto!? Whats wrong? How did you fail? When you know an advance jutsu as kage bunshin?!" Sakura said

"Who said anything about me failing?" I said smiling while a hit my forehead protector

Sakura then smiled and hugged Naruto " Congratulations!!" she said

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" I said, "but let's take a shower... and go to bed... tomorrow is our team placement"

"Okay... but Naruto... you go first" Sakura said blushing madly

I leaned on her... and sniffed her... "You smell nice... you just took a shower right?" I said smiling

She had a terrible blush... just like Hinata had when she kissed me...

I took my time on the shower... and looked at my chest where the scar had been on my chest...

the scar from a chidori... Sasuke's chidori back in the Valley of the End

I sight... well... at least his familly is allright and will not turn into the little psycho... much...

I rinse my hair and step out of the shower... my thoughts are on one thing...

"_Jiji-san better MAKE Kakashi our team leader... cause if it's any other way... this might not work at all"_ I mentally yelled

As I ponder on the implications I find myself face to face with Sakura... who came out for some milk...

In my shock I tripped... and fell over Sakura

"Okay... this is awkward" I said

Sakura's face was bright red... but her eyes... they where transfixed on mine

"err... I should get up now" said as I gather myself and dash for my room

Sakura was just speechless... as she moved... she did not know what possessed her to stay like that... could she really be...?

**The next day**

"Welcome this years Graduate students... I wish the first most apologies... Mizuki will not be able to attend today... for some... unforeseen events... but fortunately this will not impede the graduation... I will now say the team members and jonin sensei so please play attention... Naruto" Iruka said as the class laughed

"Team 9 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka said

"You jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" he said... but Naruto was nowhere to be seen...

"Uh... where is Naruto?" Sakura asked

"YES!! YES YES YES YES!! OH THANK KAMI IN THE SKY YES!!" I yelled as I hopped over roof to roof

Needless to say... a LOT of the villager just looked at me and said... he finally gone nuts

"... OH CRAP!! I got to go and lay my prank for Kakashi!!" I said as I sunshin back to school

I decided as I stepped in to put a bucket with a little slime gooey substance and a few low level explosion seals

"Naruto... sensei is gonna get angry at that" Sakura

Sasuke just sighted and I heard a feint word... "dobe"

"Teme" I said without looking at him

"Naruto... don't be mean to Sasuke" Sakura said

"Be quiet I think he is coming" I said as I hushed her

Kakashi then opened the door ... he cut the bucket with a Kunming... but he got covered by the goo... then as he walked he tripped and fell into a trap that covered him in feathers... and then he spoofed

"Aww man... kawamiri?" I said disappointed that my prank was foiled

"Well.. the first thing that comes to mind is... I hate you all" Kakashi said

"Meet me on the roof at 3" he said and dissappeared

"Well... then that means we got till at the very least till 6" I said yawning

"Eh? Why do you say that?" Sakura asked him

"Well I train with him... and I **know** he suffers from CTD" I said

"CTD? Whats that?" Sakura asked

"Chronic Tardiness Disorder" I said laughing

"So... wanna go and eat Sakura-chan? Sasuke?" I said

"Sure... why not" Sasuke said shrugging a bit

**Over at the restaurant a few miles from Ichiraku**

"Wow Naruto... I did not know you knew a place like this" Sakura said

"Well I come whenever I can afford it...(and on a huge henge) the food here is really good... is very delectable..." I said... shocking both my new teammates

"What?!" I asked

"Who are you and what have you done with the dobe" Sasuke said

"Hey!.. I am smart... sort of... hey stop laughing Sakura-chan" I said pouting as Sakura laughed

"What will you and your friends order today... sir?" the waiter asked

"I will have the Peking orange sauce duck" I said

"I'll have Miso soup and ostion sauce pig" Sasuke said

"And you little miss?" the waiter asked

"I'll have the Caesar salad" Sakura said

"Very well your orders will be done in a few minute" the waiter said

The restaurant had fancy bread to eat... it had a garlic flavor... with buttery flavor as well... Sakura was addicted to those... Sasuke too... they where really addictive

a good 10 minutes after...

"dinner is served" the waiter said... as he served the dishes to each student

"Whoa!... this is delicious" Sakura said

"Wow... for a dobe... you know your stuff" Sasuke said smiling as he ate

"I'll take that as a compliment teme" I said smiling as I ate the duck

"Boys be nice" Sakura said

"Yes do as the little lady said" a male voice said

They turned around... and found...

"Kakashi-sensei?" I said flabbergast

"I am not amused of you missing the team meting" Kakashi said

"wait... you mean you actually got on time?" I said

"Ok... who are you and what have you done to Kakashi?" Naruto said

"Mah mah... I am the Kakashi... the one and only... or you want me to prove it to you?" Kakashi said

"Oh??how so?" I asked

"You wanna people to see my little orange book?" Kakashi said

"Whoah woah... Kakashi... man.. don't bring that out... we are minors" I said

"_Well technically I am not_" I think to myself

"wanna eat? You might as well order something" Naruto said

Kakashi blinked...

"Well... is not everyday I get to eat in a luxurious restaurant" Kakashi said

"You should get a girlfriend and take her here... I am sure it would be romantic" I said

"Well... great meal notwithstanding.. why don't you all formally introduce yourselves... give a bit of info about your likes and dislikes, hopes and dreams" Kakashi said...

"Don't bother asking him thought" I said "he will only tell you his name" I said deadpanned

"okay... how about you... the little dame... uhmm I am ordering the Sand dragon special waiter" Kakashi said... as his new team sweat dropped

"Well... I am Haruno Sakura... my likes... well... I am... undecided..." she said looking at Sasuke and then at me "My dislikes are people who don't take time to get to know someone before passing judgement and my hobbies are... taking care of myself... My dream for the future is..." She just blushed at the last part

"_It seams as kunoichi are more focused on love than ninjutsu" _Kakashi thought "Okay you... Naruto... you got... you introduced yourself... but introduce yourself to your teammates... Oh my god... the sand dragon is delicious... is like is melting in my mouth" Kakashi said as he ate his meal... the team sweatdropped

"Okay... uhmm I am Naruto Uzumaki, my hobbies are training and eating ramen...and pranks, I like ramen... and I dislike the 3 minute wait for ramen to cook... my dream is TO BE THE BEST HOKAGE EVER DATTEBAYO!" Naruto said

"_interesting_" Kakashi thought "Now you... the emo looking one" Kakashi said

"I am Sasuke Uchiha... my dream is to surpass all the Uchihas before me... my hobbies are training with my older brother... my ambition is to kill the one who tried to frame my brother..." Sasuke said

"Allright... I think we are about done... okay... tomorrow meet me at the training area 7 for our new mission" Kakashi said

"Yatta! What mission?" I said

"Is more of a test really... to see I you guys are ready to be gennin" Kakashi said

"Eh? And what about the academy test?" Sakura said

"well... those where to see if you had a chance out here, but this is the real test... to pass this test... you have to survive... me" Kakasi said

"This test has a 66 percent failure rate... oh... and if you don't like to trow up... don't eat breafast" Kakashi said with a smile eye of his "Dissmissed"

With that he left us to our own devices

"Well... I am off to train... coming Sasuke? Sakura-chan?" I said

"What can you do that might interest me?" Sasuke said

"I can beat you very badly" I said smirking

"Like a dobe like you could even touch me" Sasuke said smirking

"Oh? But Itachi-niisan said I am pretty good... he said if I keep training like I do everyday... I could surpass him in only a couple of years" I said

Sasuke was walking away... until he heard the last part

"Dobe... fight me" Sasuke said

"How about we make this interesting? If I win... you have to follow **my** lead tomorrow on Kakashi's little test... If you win... **i'll **follow whatever you said" I said

"WHATEVER YOU SAY!!" He said as he charged at me

I easily dodge him and I extend my foot and he trips... however he quickly recovers and gives me a roundhouse kick... it hits me square in the jaw...

I am send flying as Sasuke appears above me and kicks me to the ground... only to find a log

"Kawamiri" Sasuke then quickly spins to dodge a devastating attack from Naruto... his eyes go like saucers when he sees the crater from Narto's kick

"_If one of those touch me... I am a gonner_" Sasuke though as he got close to hit him with a punch

I spin as I catch his fist... then I jump over him and flip him over... then

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" Sasuke says as e blows fire at me

"Aww crap" was all I could say as the attack hits me by surprise

"Naruto!!" Sakura yells

"That was mean Sasuke!" I said as I walk in the flames...

"But now is my turn!" I said "Futton: Kaze no Jaiba!" I said as blades of wind cut Sasuke down to size

I dissappear from his view only for him to fell a kunai to his neck

"I win this round..teme" I said smirking

"you still a dobe...dobe... but a bet is a bet" Sasuke said

"_Wow... Naruto was so cool like that... he is even better than Sasuke_" Sakura said

"_So this is why Itachi-nii said to be close to him... he is strong... perhaps he could help me with my goal"_ Sasuke said

"Sasuke-kun... do you wanna go on a date?" Sakura asked

"_now if only I could pry this pink haired fan girl... and be left alone for a while..."_ Sasuke thought as he rolled his eyes

"No thanks... I got to train with nii-san... is his day off and he promised to train me... he rarely gets any days off and well..." he said as he say Sakura give him a puppy eyes

"_Aww crap... not the sad puppy eyes... arrgg... man... why do girls are so good at using that ? No matter... training comes first_" Sasuke thought

Inhaling "Sorry Sakura... but maybe some other time" Sasuke said "_When you and Ino become __normal__ and stop chasing me so much... I mean... I gotta use a disguse just to shop for clothing and weapons"_ Sasuke thought

"Oh... okay" Sakura said disappointed

"Hey Sakura-chan... why not train with me? I got a couple of things to show you" I said

"Allright... lead the way Oh great leader" Sakura said laughing

They both run to the forest as Sasuke dashed back home

** End chapter no jutsu**

Well? What do you think about this chapter? I hope you all liked this chapter... I know this is one of those short chapters (this is roughly 22 pages long... most of mine are 30+) But anyways... I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic... I hope you add this story to your favs... and review as much as you can! Reviews are my nourshiment lol

if you have **any questions or comments** please do post it... I will answer them as best as I can... I read all comments and answer all question (relating to the story that is) however be warned flamers will be deleted (their posts) and any destructive critism as well... also I **urge** you to read my other works of fan fiction... they are great thought most of them are on hiatus till I get my muse back... well then this is l33t horo signing off

"There are many different persons in the world... therefore... there are many different kinds of love...and because of that... there are many different kinds of lovers..." and old celtic proverb


	4. Chapter 4

The Kyuubi's Gift

Chapter 4: Importance of teamwork

"Well Sakura-chan... as you know... I am really no ordinary gennin" I said

"Uhu...well that is kinda obvious being able to pull kage bunshins like that" Sakura said

"Well never the less... I possess a unique kekei genkai... so unique that in fact I am the only one who has it" I said to her

"is called the matengan" I said as I turned them on I continued to explain "The matengan has abilities such as seeing tenketsus and seeing 360 degrees, like the Byakugan, and reading an opponent's movement like the sharingan"

Sakura gasped as my eyes...the Mantengan split the irises into eight even sections, in a pattern that went, red, blue, red, blue, and so on until it comes back to the original sections. My pupil turned silver, with a ring around it, like the Sharingan, but the tomoe are shaped like tears and are silver as well. I have two in my right eye and one in my left eye

"They look beautiful... your eyes..." Sakura said... as she blushed after realizing what she had said

"Thanks... but right now... I am going to teach you some combat" I said

"I want you to kill me" I said in a dead serious tone

"Blondie said what?" Sakura said not believing what she just heard

"I want you to try and kill me... anything goes... I will not touch you... if you can even lay a single scratch on me... I will teach you a incredible jutsu" I said smirking

"You are on!" Sakura said jumping...

Kunai at hand she tried to slash me... thought there was no intent to kill in her

"No no No... this won't do at all... you have to come at me with intent to kill" I said to her

I disappeared from her sight and then... she fell a small tug on her nether regions

"Oh Sakura-chan... you lost something?" I said "_This should be just about right"_ I thought to myself

"Nani?..." Sakura said... as she fell a draft on her lower regions...

she patted herself

"NARUTO!!" She said menacingly

Attack attack slash slash

"HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE PERV!" Sakura said as she chased me around the training area

"To Slow!! To SLOW!" I shouted as I bounced from the rocks and trees and created speed bunshins (after images)

I deftly dodged every single hit of hers... for me... this was not even a decent work out

"This is boring me... hey ... perhaps I should give these to Sasuke?" I said smirking

Sakura blushed

"NARUTO!! COME ON OVER HERE!!" Sakura said angry

A single punch connected on me... and it send me skidding over and over and over... till

Poof

"Congratulations Sakura you pass" I smile as I jump out of the tree

"Nani?" Sakura was confused

"Well to be totally honest... I used a genjutsu on you as soon as I activated my matengan... my doujutsu put you on an illusion of my own design... and wanted to see if you could be able to do what it took to try to really hit me" I said to her

"So... my panties" Sakura begun and blush

"Your what?" I said... since I got no control over the illusion... "I just know when the criteria has been meet" I said

"Okay... Naruto... but now what" Sakura said... checking once more to make sure her panties where on

"Okay... I **know** that you are the best at chakra manipulation... therefore what we are going to do is teach you how to use that chakra manipulation and strengthening your punches... what I want you to do for today... is hit the trees in here and release a lot of chakra at the moment of impact... but make it so you don't waste it" I said to her

Sakura goes to the tree and begins training as I watch her... I slowly begin to tear up this seams like a dream... like I have just woken from a nightmare

Boom!! The tree exploded from the punch

"_Then again... if I train her too well... I better train her... but not enough for her to actually kill me if she gets mad" _I think to myself

"What now Naruto" Sakura said looked up to me

"Well... we might as well train how to climb up a tree... but without hands" Naruto said

"How is that possible?" Sakura asked

"Well... You use chakra to adhere into the trunk of the tree... you might wanna get a head start" I said

Sakura then begun the tree training... I know it was a bit to early... but it was a good idea

She went over and over... failing the first few times

"Concentrate Sakura-chan! You can do it!" I cheered her on

After her uptenth time... she finally reached the top

"Look Naruto... look how high I am" Sakura said

"You did great!... but how about we take a dip on a nearby river?" I said

"Ok... but no peeking" she said

"Okay okay... sheesh way to ruin a guy's fun" I said

"WHAT!?"

"Nothing"

After taking a dip on the river Sakura swam close by me

"Ne... Naruto"

"yes Sakura-chan?"

"What really went over that night? The night I found your kage bunshin"

"You really don't want to know... but I will tell you... not now... only when I think you are ready for it" I said

"You don't trust me Naruto? Even thought we live under the same roof?" Sakura said

"Is not about trust... is just... you are not ready... not now at least, for my secrets" I said...

I walked over to her... and hold her on an embrace

"Naruto..." Sakura said surprized

"Just... let's stay like this... at least for a while longer?" I said as I held her

"Hai... Naruto" she said as she embraced me as well

They stayed like this for a good ten minutes... I then broke the embrace

"We should head home Sakura-chan" I said

They both walked towards their home... Sakura and Naruto then passed by Ichiraku's ramen stand

"You wanna eat Naruto?" She asks me

"I rather walk with you" I answer... making Sakura blush

They started to walk

"**Kit... you... you have grown a lot... you deserve to be happy... whatever you do... I will make it possible is it's within my power... to help you attain that witch you have longed for long... the love of the woman of your kin"** The fox thought as he saw the young blond walk with the pink haired girl

"Hey! Look who is there" said a feminine voice I recognized all to well

"Aww crap... Hi Ino-pig..." Sakura said

"hey there " I greeted Ino

"Naruto? What are you doing over with Sakura?" Shikamaru said... "On second thought... don't answer me that... too troublesome"

"Hey guys... wanna com with us and eat? I am starving" Chouji said

"You are always starving Chouji" I said as I laugh

We all went over the BBQ Chouji decided to go to

"Uhmm delicious" Chouji said as he ate

"Uhmm... Ino... why don't you eat something?" I asked her as I fought against Chouji for a piece of meat ad the later pouting when I won

"Because I am on a diet" She sighted

"Why? I mean you already have a nice figure for a girl your age..." I said... a squeezed Sakura's hand to make sure she did not say anything

"I mean... you are gonna burn calories while you are on missions... right? So why eat so little? I mean... you are gonna become a liability to your team" I said

Chouji choked on his meat he was eating... while Shikamaru hand slipped

"W-What did you say?" Ino said disbelieving... what she heard

"You must be one of the prettiest kunoichies in the leaf... I mean...if I went out and surveyed any genin I think you, along with Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan would rank somewhere n the top 5" Naruto said with a faint blush

Ino looked at him... as analyzing him

"You might be right..." Ino sighted... "but I wanna look good for Sasuke-kun" Ino said

"Hey... if the guy really likes you... he should like you for more than just looks... otherwise it would never be true love... otherwise... it would otherwise be a shallow love" Naruto said

Shikamaru was... to say the least... shoked... he put his hand on my forehead

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Checking if you got a fever" Shikamaru said

"Look.. I might not have a lot of book-smarts but I am really good on these kind f things..." I said

"Rather than chase him... why not give other guys a chance... and if you are still unhappy of it... ask Sasuke... I am sure he would appreciate the you not stalking him" I said

She sighted "The sad thing is... you might be actually be right" Ino said

"Just give my advice some thought... besides... you are really pretty I am sure there are guys who would literally kill for a date with you" I said

"I know I would" I added... this only made Ino blush...

"Well thanks for the lunch guys... Sakura and I are going home... later guys" I said as we disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves

"Naruto... what you said to Ino... did you mean it?" Sakura asked

"Uh? What do you mean?" I ask...

"Never mind... never mind... GOD you are so dense sometimes" Sakura said as she ruffled her hair

They went home... and they both went to sleep...

but sometimes... some people... sleep better than others...

"Where am I?" I asked...

I look around... and realize that I am in my own mind... where the kyuubi is caged

"Kyuu-kun?"

"**Enter kit**"

"Kyuu-kun... what is going on?"

"**Listen kit... I been doing a lot of thinking... and I do mean A LOT...and I decided... that you should train with me in hell after your wave mission**"

"WHAT!?"

"**Be quiet kit... look... I have never been able to teach you much...well... actually I did not teach you at all... you learned from my past memories but we need to train you more than you can train in mortal real... so the best deal is to train in hell... where time does not exist**"

"I see...so I will learn something more besides the fire teleportation, eh?"

"**Perhaps... if you can survive the training that is**"

"You plan of making a sadistic/torturous training regime aren't you?" it was more of a statement rather than a question

"**You know it**"

"excuse me for a second while I yell my lungs off"

" **Is understandable**"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

I wake up... sweating... I turn on the lamp and quickly run to the bathroom...

I look myself in the mirrow...

"I wanna live..." I say as I cried in fear of the training that kyuu-kun might put me trough

**The next morning**

"Naruto wake up!" Sakura was in my room... all dressed up

"Sakura-chan? Aww crap... I gotta get moving!" I said as I went into the bathroom quickly taking a shower

After taking a shower he quickly dressed up and dashed out the window!

"Come on Sakura-chan keep up" I said as I jumped from roof to roof

"I am gonna beat you there" Sakura said as she speed up

Sasuke was on the tree... everything was calm and quiet...

"I WON!!"

and now it was over

"No way! I beat you by an inch" Sakura said

"Hey Sasuke... who got here first?" asked Sakura

Sasuke was taken back

"Come on tell us!" I yelled

"Ermm... it was... a tie?" Sasuke said

"Man... a tie... well next time I'll win" I said

"Yeah right" Sakura said

... "Wanna play crazy 8? Kakashi won't be here till later"

"I am game" Sasuke said having nothing better to do

"Same here" Sakura said

A few hours later

"Wow... that was an awsome movie... did you see the part where he just like... blew that zombie's head?" I said

"Uhu..." Sakura said as they all watched a DVD from my portable DVD player (I bought one to kill time when Kakashi was late)

"Pass me more of that cocolate caramel popcorn please... those are delish" Sakura said

Sasuke passed the after-mentioned snack

"Hey there kids" Kakashi said with a smile

...

...

...

"you are late... again... even when you are supposed to give a test..." I said dead-panned

"Naruto you are killing my rep" Kakashi said

"Anyways... lateness notwithstanding... the test is this... I have 2 bells... those who get a bell get lunch... the one who doesn't however... gets tied up on the tree..." Kakashi said

"Begin!" Kakashi yelled...

"Sasuke... you copy? Over" I said

"What is it dobe? Over" Sasuke answers...

"Sakura and Sasuke... I need you two to swoop in when I distract Kakashi sensei... and grab the bells" I said

"EEHH?!" They both said comically

"Remember... I am the leader for today! Please do as I say NOW!" Naruto said in a authority-like voice

both genins where taken back by the blond actions

I Stood on a rock "_I am gonna get some payback from the last time_"

"OI! Kakashi-sensei! Come on out and let's have a fight worthy of warrior!" I yelled

"There is some wrong about that you know?" Kakashi said

"The only thing wrong in here is your haircut" I yelled as I charged

"Tayu! Kagebunshin no jutsu!" I said as the training ground was covered on hundreds of me

Kakashi eyes Bugged out

"Charge!!" I ordered to my bunshins

Kakashi grabbed his kunai as he tried to pop the bunshins in a fight

Then... Kakashi disappeared from my view

"You expose your back to much... Konoha most revered and ancient technique: 1000 years of pain!" He yelled as he shoved his finger up my rectum

poof

"A 1000 years of pain! Counter!" Naruto said as he was doing the same thing

poof

Kakashi used Naruto as a kawamiri and then...

poof

They where in an apparently never ending circle of trying to shove a 1000 years of pain to each other but not letting the other do so by use of kawamiri

his teammates where... where really disturbed at the sight to tell the truth

"Konoha sempu!" I yelled as I got tired of the schtick

The hit went in... and took a lot out of Kakashi...

"ORA ORA ORA"I yelled as I charged in

"MATENGAN!" I yelled as my eyes slowly changed

... then... from my arms, a bony blade appeared

"Yanagi no Mai" (_Dance of the Willow_). I could see the surprise as he sees sharpened bones grow from my knees, elbows, shoulders, and palms. Using acrobatics I have practiced for a couple of years, I start to flip and dance around Kakashi, cutting him up and giving him a hard time to catch me.

"_Thank god that rouge Kaguya was fighting that night... otherwise... I would never been able to have this"_ I think to myself

**Flash back no jutsu**

As I walk out of the street (a month prior to the Uchiha Massacre)

There was a Kaguya resisting his arrest

He dicided to fight

"Bone Pulse!" he said as he shot his fingers at the ANBU

the finger bullet was coming right at me... so I activated the matengan to be able to dodge it...

unfortunately it grazed me... but something happened... my eyes begun to slightly itch... I paid no attention... it **has** been a rough night

the next morning

BEEB BEEB BEEB EBBE BBEB BEEB The alarm sounded violently

I streched out and then...

Beep Beep BeeEEzchtsh the alarm was destroyed

I got up to quickly see that I just shot a bone from my fingers... I used the bone pulse... not only that... but I had gained a rought understanding of this kekei genkai (The Kaguya one... not my own)

"_Neh... kyuu... why did you think this happened?"_

"**To be honest? Your matengan allows you to copy the kekei genkai... but you need a sample of DNA such as blood or... in this case a bone... Finger Bullet Drill** ** scratched you and left a small DNA... the Matengan analyzed and changed your DNA to give you the ability to use that kekei genkai... your eyes... are the legendary ones Naruto... they have the **_**Kekkei Genkai Souseiki**_( blood inheritnace limit genesis)** and it allows you to copy and take as your own other peoples Kekkei genkai**" The fox said

**Flash back no jutsu! KAIII!**

"_I knew Naruto was good... but I did not expected this... what are those bones? I never seen a jutsu like that before_" Kakashi thought

"Sasuke... do you know what Naruto is doing?" Sakura asked

Sasuke was looking at the scene and remembered something his older brother told him "It might be best if you befriended that kid..."

He pressed tightly his kunai

"I... I don't know" Sasuke said

"Hey guy's what are you watching?" I ask

"Just looking at Naruto fight against Kakashi on his own... he is doing good..." Sakura said

"Yeah... I do look cool uh?" I said

"Yeah... wait... NARUTO!?" Sakura turned around as well as Sasuke

"Shhh quiet down... this is a bunshin... Kage bunshin actually but anyways... you guys need to be ready... I will release myself and know where you are... I will fire 3 of my bones over here" I said as I mark the place with my kunai

"I want you to charge... and get the bells" I said

"What about you?" Sakura said

"Forget me! Just get the bell... I am to be the sacrificial piece... no one will care if I fail... but you guys can go on" I said as I smiled at them

"Remember, I am the leader... in a ninja... the leader is to be obeyed... not questioned... Those who disobey are lower than trash..." I said

"but those who fail their comarades... there are lower than that" I added

"Now go and show me what you got" I said as I poffed out of existance

The bunshin gave me the knowledge he attained on the location of my teammembers

"Bone pulse! Drill bullet" I said as I shot 3 bullets at a tree close to Kakashi

"_The signal_" Both Sasuke and Sakura thought in unison

They both jumped out of the tree as Kakashi turned around to deflect and or evade them

but sudendly he was unable to move... he was being hold in place by 10 Kage bunshins

"Hurry UP!! TAKE THE BELLS DAMN IT!!" I yelled as I was loosing my grip

They both cut the bells from Kakashi waist

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!

the clock just ringed

the exam was over

"Well it seams that I know what comes next" Kakashi said sighting

"Congratulations... you all pass" He said smiling

I acted confused

"What every team needs is teamwork... Naruto used himself as a distraction... as the two of you rushed in to get the bells, you all showed excelent teamwork" Kakashi said as he ruffled Naruto's hair

"Well... tomorrow you are all officially my new team" Kakashi said

"Oh boy my first mission" I yelled

"_first mission?_" I said recalling the events

I dashed out at breakneck speed

"JIJI!!" I yelled as I broke trough a few teams of ANBU

"Yes Naruto...?" The third sat down as I took a breath

"My mission... my first mission... please for the love of god... change it... please... I really can't take that stupid cat" I said catching my breath

"I understand... but you **need** to do this... and you will, so that the time-line stays somewhat the same" The old man said

"Damn you old man..." I said irritated

I exited the building as I grumbled... I decided to pay a visit to the academy and see all the genin hopefuls.

As I pass around the halls I see the new academy kids running around both learning and playing around... I watch as if I where an old man reminiscing the old times...

I watch as the kids study on their classes and Iruka giving his lessons

I smile as I walk around... seeing the memories that I made

I go outside as I fell my stomach growl in hunger... I decide to stop to Ichiraku for some ramen... when to my surprise I find...

**Somewhere else**

"GO ON LEE! SHOW THEM THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Maito Guy yelled at his student

"JOSH! THE SPRING OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY!" Lee yelled as he begun practicing

"Will you two SHUT UP!!" Tenten yelled

"Is no use... is our fate to have to deal with them" Neji said

"Where did that come from? You are usually the happy one... well at least somewhat happy" Tenten said

"I don't... know... but somehow... I felt something... odd..." Neji said looking at the sky

**Back with Naruto**

"OI! Itachi-nii! What are you doing here?" I asked a bit shocked

"Oh... hello Naruo-kun... I am just eating since I am on lunch-break right now... you where right by the way... this ramen is delicious" Itachi said as he slurped his noodles

"Hai! The best food in the world!" I said "Old man! Give me a bowl of miso... with egg please!"

"Coming right up!" he said

Itachi continued to examine me... I grew a bit irritated at the fact and I confront him

"What are you trying to learn from me Itachi-nii?" I ask

"I wanted to know... how could you copy a kekei genkai... of that kaguya guy... I thought such feat was impossible... even with the sharingan" Itachi said as he slurped some more noodles

"Well... as I explained before... the matengan is a unique kekei genkai... called Kekkei Genkai Souseiki( blood inheritnace limit genesis)... but in order to use it I need a DNA sample from the original user... and also I get some rudimentary knowledge on the kekei genkai... but it is much more effective if I had training from the users themselves" I said indulging on the ramen

"I see... very well then Naruto-kun... please take care of my ottouto... he might be arrogant at times.. but it comes with the territory of being an Uchiha..." Itachi said sighting... "I wonder what it will become of us sometimes" He said sighting

I excused myself as I paid my bill... I decided to think on how to deal with the whole "Hinata situation"

Granted... Hinata was pretty... no.. scratch that... she was HOT!! she had breasts that could be compared to Tsunade-bachan when she grew up

I was in a moral dilema...

I never knew she liked me with that passion... and... if I am correct... I been her emotional support when we were kids...

What to do...

"Off, sorry... I did t realize where... Tenten?" I said surprized at the girl who I happened to bump into... literally

"Naruto-kun? HEY! LONG TIME NO SEE" she said as she slapped my back

"I have not seen you since the academy 3 years ago" I said

"True... last time we saw each other before that was before the... uh..." she said feeling awkward

"When the matron threw me out of the orphanage?" I said trying to make it less awkward...

"uhu... but how have you been?! I was worrying when I did not see you on the rooster for genins" She said

"Uh... I failed the exam... 3 times..." I said feigning embarrassment

"Uh... I see... But you are a genin now! Congratulations!!" she beamed at me

"I just passed my test... I got with Kakashi" I said

"Did I hear correctly? Did my hip rival finally gotten himself a genin team?" I heard from around

"_Aww crap... not this again_" I mentally sobbed

"Konoha's pridful Green beast!! MAITO GUY!!" he appeared

"JOSH!! YOUR POWER OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY GAI-SENSEI" Lee shouted

"...is this gonna take long?" I asked Tenten

"I hope not... but..then again" She said

"Hey Tenten... why don't we catch up? Wanna go to the park?" I said

"Is this a date Uzumaki?" she said playfully

"Not unless you want it to" I said grining with a predatory smile

She blushed

"Come on! I know a place you are going to love" I said as we both disappeared

Tenten was always a nice sweet girl... she was a strong girl as well... since she wanted to be like her idol, the legendary Tsunade (God forbid)

she loved any and all weapons... and she is a self proclaimed weapon mistress

I remember hanging around with her a lot on the orphanage and we where parters in crime... when we both stole a blanket or buisquits for ourselves

We reached our destination... it was the museum of weapons exhibit

"So? What do you think?" I asked

"Sugoi!!" she said with starry eyes

"I thought you might like it... there are a lot of weapons over here" I said as I tugged her close to me

Tenten blushed... her only male interaction she had ever gotten was from her teammates (and let's face it... only Neji was an actual choice... if he wasn't so reserved) and here she is... with Naruto... on an exhibition of weapons...

"Ano... Naruto... why are we here?" Tenten asked

"Look at that sword... is the one I wanted to show you!" I said as I pointed the sword

The sword was really beautiful... it had a nice yet simple design... it was a long katana... and the sign said

"Muramasa: a legendary sword said to become unusually strong at it's weilders wounds... the sword draw it's powers from it's weilders wounds and blood... meaning that the more injured the owner... the sword become stronger... it is believed that this sword was forged by demons"

"Sugoi... is this what you wanted to show me?" Tenten said as she looked at me

"yeah... I thought you might like to see this sword... since it just came out this week... this is the replica I know... but still I thought you might get a kick at seeing it" I said

Tenten then turned around... she turned her head a bit and smiled...

"Arigatou Naru-kun" She said

"No proble, dattebayo!" I said

"Hey... I just realised something" She said

"UH? Nani?" I asked

"You have not said Dattebayo at the end of your sentences a long time" She said giggling

"I guess not... but then again... I have matured you know" I said smiling

"Hai hai... and perhaps you might become a kind and strong Hokage" She said

"Of course! And when I become Hokage I would put you to make a intense weapon training camp... and you will ave access to weapons beyond the reach of normal ninja and kunoichi" I said

"I will hold you onto that yo know" she said poking my fore-head

"Hai hai" I smiled

Well Tenten I hope this was as much fun to you as it was for me" I said

She then gave me a small peck on the cheek...

"Take care alright?" she said smiling

"Of course!" I said as I disappeared with my sunshin

I made my way towards home... slowly thinking on the decisions I taken...

"_So far I gotten Itachi to stay... Madara is now on his guard since I could not kill him... and possibly Pein as well... I got to get Jiraiya to train me before the Chuunin exams and get Tsunade here... let's also not forget that Hinata has now confessed her love to me... and possibly put myself on Hiashi's black list... _(Oh the irony... Hiashi would really like his daughter to bear Naruto's children and obtain the kekei genkai for her clan)_ and also...he had gotten Ojiji's memories back to him... so far so good... oh... and now I got the training with the fox as well... so everything is going better than expected_" I thought to myself

I Walked trough the dimly lit streets of Konoha... I find myself facing with Ayame... something looked wrong...

"Ayame-nechan? What are you doing here? It's really late and you should head home" I said

With that... she passed out

"Ayame! Ayame!!"

**beep beep beeep beeep beep beep beep (sound of medical machine)**

(P.O.V ??)

I fell myself get up... I fell groggy... I try to stand up... but I find myself unable to... I look down... a small kid with blond hair lay asleep at my lap... he had been watching over me all night... I m surprized when I realised that it was Naruto

"Naruto?...hey wake up" I said as I gently shake him

"Uh? Ayame-neechan... you are alright" He said

I pat him... I was really thankful... I had never been so scared in my life before

**Flash-back no jutsu!**

"Ayame!! Ayame!!" I heard someone yell out to me as I fall unconscious

"Oh... so that is where that little piece of ass ran to... to a small child... it seams she like em young" a guy said

"What the hell where you doing with Ayame-necha" Naruto said with a growl

"Well we **wanted** to do **something** but she ran away... we shot her with an anesthetic... so we can play around with her for a while" another guys said

Naruto then put Ayame on the ground... he begun to draw the Youki from the fox

"**I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!**" Naruto yelled as he charged

Wthout a second thought... with no hesitation

he cutted both guys with his claws... with relative ease

"See you in hell" Naruto said as he burned them with his fox fire

**Flash-back no jutsu... KAI!**

(P.O.V. Ayame)

"So... you saved me?" I said

"Yeah... the old man was worried about you... you should never leave so late at night" Naruto said

"You shouldn't be talking... you being younger than me" I said

"Ah...but I am a ninja" Naruto said pointing at his headband

"True..." I said

"Listen Ayame... please take care... I really don't know what I would do if something happened to you" Naruto said

I blushed "Mah... Naruto-kun... I did not know you had feelings towards me" Isaid teasingly

"I do! I really do have feelings towards you... but you know... the older sister/ younger brother sort of way" Naruto said smiling

"Hai hai" I said smiling

"Look I got to go... I got a mission today... so please take care" Naruto said

"Come over here before you leave" I said

"uh?" Naruto said

"Closer... a bit closer" I said

Then... I gave him an adult kiss... we seamed to enjoy my little present... he then touched his lips

"That is your reward for saving me... enjoy it!" She said smiling as she licked her lips

"You taste like ramen Naru-kun" she said smiling

"I AM OFF!!" Naruto shouted as he left with his face red as a beet

(POV Naruto)

"Man... girl are acting weird this time around" I said to myself

I reach to the training ground number 9...

I sighted... Sakura-chan looked like she was going to kill me

"NARUTO...!!" She yelled...

Sasuke actually cringed in fear

"Wait!! I am sorry!! I came late 'cause I had to save Ayame from a fate worth than death" I yelled as I tried to calm her

"eh?" Sakura said

"Last night... I found her on the street semi-conscious... she was gonna be raped by some thugs... I could not leave her like that... I took her to the hospital... she should be fine by tomorrow" I said

"Ah... OK" Sakura said as she gave me the once over... She then deduced I was telling the truth

"Yo!" Kakashi said

"You are early again Kakashi... then again... I did put **all** your clocks once hour later so you might hurry up" I said

"You WHAT!?" Kakashi said

"Hey... waiting for you is not really productive you know?" I said

Kakashi sighted

"Okay... so our mission for today is to catch the daimiyo wife's cat... it is orange a scar on the left eye and a big ribbon that says "Tora" (Tiger)" Kakashi said

"Mission Start!"

**End Chapter no jutsu**

Man I am really tired... I barely sleep at all

I hope you people are having fun with this fanfiction... I been working my ass off on this... please do send your reviews and comments! Don't only add me as favorite (not that I don't appreciate it) but seriously! Give me some feed back guys!... well thanks for choosing my fanfic... and I urge you to check my other works!! thanks!! L33t Horo signing off!!


	5. Chapter 5

The kyuubi's gift: Redux

Chapter 5: I really wish I was allergic to cats... and Mission to the wave

"Okay team... remember the quarry has a ribbon with Tora on it" Kakashi said on the link

"Kakashi-sensei... mind if I wrap this up quickly?" I said

"Naruto... we are supposed to work as a team" Kakashi said

"I know...but I wanna finish this mission fast... this is really boring" I said

"Let the dobe do what he wants to do... honestly this mission is duller than Naruto's IQ" Sasuke said

"Yeah... what he... HEY!!" I yelled in realisation

"Fine Naruto... do whatever" Kakashi said and sighted

"Tayu!! Kagebunshin no jutsu" I said as 1 became many

"Get the cat!!" I ordered

"OSU!" the clones yelled

"Arrg!! damn !! STUPID CAT... COME HERE YA SON OF A BITCH... CAT... aRGGG just come here!!" The clones yelled

The whole forest was rumbling at the clones destruction of the hiding places the cat was using

A few minutes later

I came back all bruised and tired... chasing the cat around was no easy task

"So... you have completed the task at hand (sight... now to the theatrics) We have some requests for you digging trench for sweet potatoes... babysitting for the counsel of elders...and" The Third said

"NO WAY! I AM A REAL NINJA I WANT SOMETHING HARDER THAN THAT" I yelled

"NARUTO YOU JUST GRADUATED!! AND ON THE BOTTOM OF THE CLASS AT THAT... YOU REALLY ARE ONLY SUITED ON D CLASS MISSIONS" Iruka said

"Well Naruto... since you put it that way... how about we allow you to try a C rank mission... usually reserved for Chuunin" The old man said

"YATTA!!" I yelled...

"I am going to prepare my bags!" I said

"Hey Naruto? Can you give me a lift too?" Sakura said blushing a bit

"Sure... I am kinda tired of sunshin... so I thought on trying something else for a change" I said

"Uh?" Sakura said in confusion

"Demonic Style: Kitsune Fire Teleportation!" I said as flames engulfed us both

"_HOW?_ _The kyuubi..._" Kakashi reasoned

**Onto Sakura's House**

Flames appeared on the ground and from the flames Sakura and I appeared

"Nanio?" Sakura was confused

"Fire teleportation... I can use the fire to move myself from place to place" I said

"uhmm Naruto... something is burning" Sakura said

"Eh?" I said

Then I looked at myself...

"Argg!! !put it off put it off!!" I said waving my arms

"Argg!! don't move! Wait here!" Sakura said as she rushed down with a blanket

she threw it at me and the fire begun to die

"Ah... thanks lots Sakura" I said... my arm was badly burned

"Naruto your arm!" Sakura paniked

"Is no big deal... it will be fine in a few" I said trying to calm her

"Naruto look it is badly... burned?" she said... as she now saw that the skin begun to repair itself

"I am really glad I am a fast healer uh?... is the first time I was burned with this technique... I am still perfecting it" I said

"Wow Naruto... you always surprising me... what was those bones that came from?" Sakura was wondered

"That is a story for another time" I said patting her shoulder

"No fair" Sakura said pouting

I had to restrain myself from laughing

"Right now I just wanna do nice with the bed...I am really tired today... we have a big mission tomorrow" I said as I yawned as patted Sakura on the shoulder... I stopped... and hugged Sakura

"Thank you... for being my friend" I said... catching Sakura off guard

"You are acting weird Naruto... is something wrong?" Sakura asked him

"Is just... it seams like a dream to me... you... being the girl I always dreamed of... you know... but I was always shot down by you... I always thought that maybe I could gain your attention by being the class clown...but... that never worked... I am happy though now... I am accepted in your home... and we are close friends" I said... as a single tear come from my eyes and hits the floor

"Uh? I... I am crying?" I said to myself in disbelief

"Naruto?" Sakura asked

I turned around... "Sakura...uh... never mind... I am going to bed" I said giving her a smile

"Naruto-kun... I wonder what is it that you have in your heart" Sakura said

"**Did you just said Naruto-kun?**" Inner Sakur asked

"_I think I did... but... it did not fell weird at all... wonder why?"_

"**Perhaps because he really sweet... I wonder why we even been so mean to him in the past**" Inner Sakura said

**Next morning**

"Good morning team 7... for your mission you are to scort someone to the land of waves" The third said

"Hello there... I am Tazuna, the super bridge builder, I expect you to protect me with your lives... but are you sure that boy can do it? The one with the dumb look?" Tazuna said

As a reply I activated my matengan and used the bone dead pulse and broke his sake bottle

"I hope this will prove me otherwise?" I said

"uh... sure..." Tazuna said being taken by surprise by the bone attack

"Okay let's head out!!" I yelled as the team begun to move out

**Outside Konoha**

"Yeah!! is awsome to be outside" I said as I walked out

"Why is that dobe?" Sasuke asked

"I never been outside the village before" I said

"uh... I see" Sasuke said

Then... it came to me... the puddle

The puddle that made this trip from C to A...

The puddle that happen to have 2 chuunins ready to kill us

But this time... it was my turn...

"Oi Kakashi sensei? When was he last time it rained over here?" I ask

"not in a long time... why you ask?" Kakashi said

"No reason" I said shruging

"_No reason my ass... I can see it clearly... you noticed them didn't you... you are not saying anything so they think they have us in a trap_" Kakashi thought

Kakashi walked as his eyes changed... he could fell them... the trap is set... and the mice has cometh

from behind them the pussle changed and from it 2 rain nin came out and attacked Kakashi

"_It's happening like last time_" I thought "_except that I am not gonna freeze up this time"_

The battle was fought like last time (minus a poisoned Naruto)

"You have some explaining to do" Kakashi said to Tazuna

Tazuna then explained his situation

"I see... however... you lied to us... this mission is beyond our scope... we were paid for a C rank mission that would be easy... but this juts became an A rank mission" Kakashi said

"Yeah... this might be too hard for us" Sakura said

"I can't believe it... none of you got the guts to continue? Well... on my part if you guys wanna go back is fine... cause I am going on" I said

"Naruto is right for a change... this is the most difficult mission that is never allowed to us... I don't wanna loose this opportunity" Sasuke said

"Well... if they both wanna do it... fine... I am in too" Sakura said

"Ok guys... we will keep going... at least until we reach the land of the waves" Kakashi said

They managed to get into the land of waves thank to a small motor boat

"_man... this time they will be prepared... is gonna be jounin not chunin..."_ Kakashi mentally sighted

Naruto saw the whole scenery... it was such a beautiful scenery...

It was a shame this land was destroyed in a battle with Orochimaru... he had to resort to 7 of his 9 tails he been so far able to control

"Hey old man... we must be getting close right?" I asked

"yeah... we should get there right about... now" He said as we hit the shore

They walked about 20 minutes or so when suddendly

I threw my shuriken at a bush... where Zabusa was... but I knew he used kawamiri

"Is no use... I **know** yo used kawamiri... so show yourself" I said

As an answer a huge sword flew our way

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled

I stood ground as I grabbed the sword with my arm I swung it and threw it at the tree that Zabusa was going to stand on

"Hyuuun... impressive for a genin... perhaps I should take you as my apprentice" Zabusa said

"And pray tell... what is it that you could teach me that my tenant cannot?" I said

Kakashi eyes widened in terror... this meant that Naruto was actually talking to the fox... and had an understament

"Tenant? I don't know what you are talking about bozu but I really need to get the old man behind you... would you mind moving so I can kill him?" Zabusa said

"Nah... but I got something else to say... there is someone hiding... why don't you call him in?" I said

Zabusa was taken back... the little kid had actually detected Haku

"What are you..." Kakashi said as a boy came to Zabusa's side

"To have that gaki detected you... that boya must be especial" Zabusa said

"Everyone... form a defensive formation around Tazuna!" Kakashi said

"_How did he detected that kid when even I couldn't_"... "_oh... right... he was trained with Itachi... and Hiashi... and myself...oh... and Guy as well... so it should not be that surprising..._" Kakashi thought

"Ninpou: Kiri Gakure no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu)," said Zabuza menacingly. In a matter of seconds, the mist that blanketed the area became thicker than it was before, causing Zabuza to vanish without a trace.

"This is not good," Kakashi said as the mist enveloped them. "Zabuza is a master of the 'silent kill', a deadly technique that takes place without warning." He looked over his shoulder at his team. "_Don't_ let your guard down, not even for a second. If you do, you'll be dead before you know it."

"Eight points," came Zabuza's voice from somewhere in the mist, causing the hackles on the back of Naruto's neck to stand on end. "Larynx, spinal column, lungs, liver-"

"Where is that coming from?" Sakura wondered aloud, terror growing in her voice. _'It's like we're fighting the mist itself! He could be anywhere!'_

"-Jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart," the nuke-nin finished. "So many choices! Which vital, vulnerable spot shall I choose? Heh, heh, heh, heh."

I put my hand on Sakura's shoulder... to reasure her that everything will be fine

"_Th-this is crazy,' _thought Sasuke in a panic, sweat beading down his neck, his eyes shifting warily from right to left. _'It feels as though one small breath, one twitch of the eye, and it'll all be over._ _If it goes on like this, I'll go __insane__!' _In his mind's eye, Sasuke had a chilling image of himself being decapitated mid-blink. It was so frighteningly realistic he had to force himself to push the vision out of his head and focus on reality.In front of him, Kakashi had triggered a massive release of his own chakra, so intense that Sasuke could actually _feel_ it bearing down on him.

"_The clash of two Jounin, both intent on killing one another, I've never felt anything so chilling." _ "_No!"_ Sasuke cried out in his mind. He pulled a kunai free from his ningu holster and raised it over his abdomen. "_I can't take this, I'd rather-"_

"Sasuke!" Kakashi barked, startling him. "Calm down. I'll protect all of you with my life. I will not allow my comrades to die, trust me on that." Somehow, his words _did_ calm Sasuke, reassuring him of their safety.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," retorted Zabuza smugly. Suddenly, he materialized in the center of the group's formation, sword at the ready. "It's over."

"This dance is only over when I say is over" I said as I grabbed his blade with my hand

"Heh... coky kid..." Zubasa said as he tried to free his sword "WHAT!" he found out the kid's grip was quiet strong... the sword did not budge

"Ne, Zabusa... why don't we amp up the stakes in here... how about this... if you win... you get to kill the old goat over here" I said

"HEY! Don't just gamble me!!" Tazuna said

"And if you win gaki?" Zabusa said looking at me with interest

"You join to Konoha" I said smiling

"Very well gaki... let's see what you can do" he said hidding in the mist once more

"MATENGAN!!" I said as my eyes changed

"_He had made a good amount of chakra... now... with these eyes... I can track him"_ "Kakashi sensei... stay out of this... this is gonna be my fight" I said

"As long as you sure you can take him... be my guest" Kakashi said

Zabusa then appeared behind me

"You loose gaki" He said as he tried to decapitate me

my body then turned liquid

"You where able to use the misu bunshin... congratualtions" Zabusa said as he felt the kunai pressed against him... "but..."

his body turned into water

"I am not easy to fool" He said as the original appeared with his sword at hand

"NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled as my head flew from my shoulders

my body bleed as it colapsed

"NO!!" Sasuke yelled

Then... the body just turned into blood

I came from the mist as well with a round house flying kick that struck him really hard

"How did you like that? I call that chi bunshin (blood clone) I developed in case I needed to make myself appear as I died in order to get into a vantage point" I said smirking

"Naruto!! you idiot you had me worried!!" Sakura yelled with tears on her eyes

"I'll make it up to you... ill buy you anything you want when we return" I said

"How sweet... but you don't have the time to be distracted" Zabusa said as he sended Naruto flying

"_Man... I was hopping to save this till later but..."_ I thought

I started to cover my arms on bandages... both of them... Sakura and Sasuke where both confused... but Kakashi knew what he was going to do

"Omote Renge!!" I yelled as I charged to Zabusa

I kicked him upwards with repetitive kicks... like a barrage of a turret gun

"Zabusa-sama!" Haku yelled

I used the bandages to bondage him...

"TODOMEDA!" I yelled as I dropped him head first into the floor and I jumped at the knick of time

Zabusa then stood up

"Hyuuun... you really must really hard on the head to stand up after that" I said surprised

"I am not one of the seven mist swordsman for nothing kid" Zabusa said

"But even I got a limit" he said before dropping

Haku then appeared to carry him off...

"Wait!!..." I yelled

"You better keep your end of the deal" I said

"You won fair and square gaki... but I am afraid I can't do that... not yet... not until..." Zabusa said

"Dethrone the current misukage?" I said completing it for him... he was taken by surprise

"How I know? Is easy... when you have your ears on a lot of things... specially with these kage bunshins" I said

"We will meet again gaki... and I plan to win" Zabusa said as he dissapeared

My eyes then changed back to it's normal azure color

"Naruto... that was amasing... I am really proud of you" Kakashi said

"Nothing to it but to do it" I said

"Still though... how did you know about Zabusa... a genin like you should not be able to get his hands on a BINGO book" Kakashi said

"There s a reason why I am called the most surprising ninja Kakashi sensei... you might not belive how easy it was to make a female ANBU give me one when I look like a bishonen model" I said smiling

"You don't look like one dobe" Sasuke said

"Henge! Sexy no jutsu revised! Bishonen!" I yelled at the modification of my normal sexy no jutsu

from the smoke I appeared in my mid teens and had a look like I did back in the day... or could it be forward... time mechanics are so confusing to deal with

The only thing thought... I made myself with my own clothing...

with a sultry voice I developed... I spoke "What do you think? Sa-ku-ra-chan?" I said poking her on her nose

She turned into all kinds of red before a trickle of blood ran from her nose

"I think I over did it" I said sweatdropping

"No kidding" Sasuke said as he smacked the blond behind his head

They reached to Tazuna's home safe and sound...

Sasuke was (to his dismay) on Sakura duty (witch meant that he had to carry her)

"_I swear I will kill you for this_"Sasuke thought as he looked at the blond with ire

Is not that Sasuke was gay as many people thought

He just did not want to get side tracked... he was a one track mind... he wanted to be the best Uchiha... and kill that man... the man that impersonated his brother...

The one that killed so many of hi kin before being stopped

He had no time for silly things such as love

After dropping her of at a futon Kakashi was introduced to Tazuna's daughter

I remembered her so much time ago... she is such a sweet mother...

and she is really pretty too! Just look at her figure I mean... come on...!

I bowed respectfully "Greetings... my name is Uzumaki Naruto... We are members of team 7 here to escort Tazuna-ojisan to the land of waves"

"My what a well educated young boy you are" Tsunami said as she patted my head

Both Sasuke and Kakashi where wided eyed

"What? ! I can be a gentleman too you know" I said

"How is Sakura anyways?" I said

"She still has that giggling thing going on... an she still has some blood running out of her nose... otherwise she should wake up anytime soon" Kakashi said

He then looked at me...

he sighted

"You know Naruto... you are becoming a playboy" Kakashi said

"W-what do you mean?" I said worried

"You don't think I don't know about you and a certain Hyuuga princess right? I heard from some Hyuuga that a person matching your henge persona came over to rescue her... and I know what happened next... I was there" he said

"O-O-oh really? Then what did I do?" I said worried

"It looked something taken from page 48 from Icha Icha Paradise" Kakashi said

I recalled that page... yup... that is exactly how it had happened

"So... you wanna share this with her or should I?" He said with a happy glee on his voice as he eye smiled me

"I got a deal for you" I said sighting

"OH? And what would that be?" Kakashi said

"A first edittion autographed copy of the next Icha Icha series... how about it?" I said

He stopped

a thunder came plus a black screen

"F-F-F-First eddition? Autographed?!" He repeated

"I can get it too... if you keep quiet" I said

"Fine... we have a deal" Kakashi said

I then sat close to Sakura as she sleep...

"Sleep well... Sakura-chan" I said as I gave her a kiss in her cheek

I turned in and decided to sleep... but not any normal sleep

It was more of a mental realm... inside I could train my mind when my body was resting and as a way to increase my technique repertoire

"Oi!! kyuu-kun!! where are you?!" I yelled out for the giant fox

"**ZZZZZght... Uh, wha? oh... kit... what are you doing here?**" the fox asked

"I need new techniques... possibly demon ones if possible" I asked for

"**Oh? Why is that?" ** The fox asked

"I need something to defeat Haku's mirrors... and something to keep on up with Zabusa... and something to keep Haku from dying" I said

"**Ah... a conundrum... you wish to defeat yet you wish to keep them alive... look to be honest... we of the vulpine family normally concentrate on eradication of our enemies... we don't really have techniques to protect others... but... now that I think about it a bit more there is something like that... is a technique that allows to steal the soul from a person... and seal it on your eyes until you decide to give it back... that way you can stop Haku from killing himself and Kakashi from Killing Zabusa**" The fox said

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" I asked

"**Uhmmm yeah... but is the only viable option right here... I will show you how to do it... and you will practice it until you can do it perfectly by muscle memory**" The fox said

We worked on the handsings until morning came

"Thanks a lot Kyu-kun!" I said as my body woke up and my conciousness returned

(P.O.V Sakura)

I woken up quite early... it was a rare sight to see Naruto sleeping like that... he was sleeping... yet he looked like he was working hard on something...

I made a disgusted face

"Naruto! You better not be doing what I think you are doing!" I said as I pulled the covers off him

I looked at Narto who was sleeping on nothing but his boxers... his body had been toned well and I could see all the shapes of them... I could also see the many many cuts and other wounds he had sustained over the years... they where clear... meaning that they had almost healed

I blushed as I moved to cover him

"You see something you like Sakura-chan?" Naruto said

"Ehhh!? Ano... I... I didn't I wouldn't" She was really nervious

"Hahahahah I was just joking Sakura-chan... I know you don't like me like that... but I fell happy you looked at me like that" Naruto said as he blushed

"Ano... I will be outside" I said as I walked out

(P.O.V Naruto normal point of view)

"man is so fun to tease you Sakura-chan" I said as I changed into my sealed clothing this one where the ones like I had back when I was 14-16 years old

"Naruto baka... don't say that" she said... I could imagine her ears turning red

"Neh... Sakura-chan... why you like Sasuke so much? I mean he has not even said anything to you... except that time" I said then mentally berating myself for it

"I- I suppose you are right... he ad never shown any interest in me... nor any of the other girls... he is so busy and fixated in his goal... that he never even gave us girls a second thought..." Sakura said

"Sakura-chan..." I said a bit sadened

"It must be really hard... loving someone... but not being loved back... isn't that called unrequited love?" I said

"Yes... that is what it is... a one sided love" Sakura said sighting

"You know... I am available" I said smirking

"But we are... like brother and sister" Sakura said looking down

"You know... I said as I lifted her face up "I have allways looked at you... as my only target"

"Naruto-kun" she said getting redder

"You where and are the most important person for me... I would gladly put myself infront of you to protect you... not only because we are like brother and sister... but because I have always loved you... even if it was unrequited one" I said putting my hand up

"Now get ready Sakura-chan...we go to guard the old man on the bridge till is completed" Naruto said as he walked besides her

"Naruto... you..." Sakura said as he walked away

Kakashi and the rest then continued to train while on bridge guard duty... the first to train was Sasuke (Big surprise there) and Sakura... Kakashi was unsure on teaching Naruto anything... but decided to go for it

"Listen Naruto... I will teach you something I wanted to pass to someone... the only sole original I ever created" Kakashi said

"_Oh boy!! he is gonna teach me to do the raikiri!!" _I yelled happily in my mind

"I will be teaching you to do the chidori" Kakashi said

"_Finally something worth my time!! Kakashi never had the chance to teach me the chidori on the first time" _I said

"Awsome Kakashi-sensei! But in order to this faster it would be better if I use the kage bunshin?" I said

"Uh? So you know of the kage bunshin unique qualities? Well if you can do it" Kakashi said

"YOSH!! KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" I said as the forest changed from green to orange

"Uzumaki Naruto... reporting for duty!" all the clones said

"Very well... I need you you to concentrate and pull all the chakra into the palm of your hand... and turn it into electricity..." Kakashi said

"YOSH!!" Every clone said as each one tried it's hardest...

they went for 30 minutes until

"YATTA!!" said one of the many clones

"Dispel yourself" I said as the clone poffed out of existence and I gained his knowledge

"OH!! SO THAT IS HOW IS DONE!!" I said

every clone then begun to charge the chakra...

And they formed a perfect lighting chakra perfectly on his hand

he then dispelled all the clones

"CHIDORI GET!" I yelled after completing the training on record time 1 hour

"Mah mah... Naruto-kun... I hope you can use it wisely... I know you can become the hokage" Kakashi said

"thank you Kakasi-sensei" I said as I walked out

"_You might even surpass my sensei... your father_" Kakashi thought as he saw into the deep blue Sky

_"I think I might get eager to have kids of my own_" Kakashi thought

I walked over the border of the lake thinking... how is this unnamed technique gonna work on my plan... and how...

"_I could trap Zabusa's soul in my right eye... and then continue to fight Haku... but before that I need to find him like last time... I need his kekei genkai so I can find a weakness"_ I reasoned as I walked into the forest... and sleep the last time where Haku found me

I had a dream again... another dream...

"**COME BACK HERE YOU DEMON!"**

"**KILL HIM!! DO NOT ALLOW SUCH DEPRAVITY TO SURVIVE!!"**

From the outside... Haku walked over... she slowly creep closer to me as pulled out a senbon needle

"...please... don't... I am not a monster... don't kill me..." I cried in my sleep as tears rolled from my closed eyes

Haku then stopped... he found someone like himself... he then pulled him upwards

"Hey kid... you will catch your death of cold of you sleep in here" Haku said

"_Matengan... henge!" _ I thought in order to hide my matengan

I grabbed his hand and I felt a burning sensation on the back of my eyes... the genetic information had traveled into my body and I was able to get the new ability (A/N: man this reminds me of megaman... sort of lol Freezecraker iceman's attack)

I smirked as I got up...

"wow so you are gathering herbs? That is a thought job for a girl like you" I said

I helped him... yeah I knew he was a he... but I got to play it cool...

"Do you have someone special?" Haku said "someone you would die for?"

"I have people who are waiting for my safe return... my friends and allies alike... and I have a girl I like, who might not like me... and another girl who likes me, but I am not sure what to do about her... since the first was allways in my mind" I said truthfully

"My name is Haku... and we will meet again... oh... and by the way... I am a boy" He said

I sighted as he walked away... Sasuke has come for me per Kakashi-sensei's orders sine I been missing for a long time

"Oi dobe... something wrong" I heard Sasuke

"Yeah... something is bothering me... can I ask you something seriously?" I said to Sasuke

"You? Serious? This I gotta hear it" Sasuke said in mocking tone

"Do you like Sakura? And with your answer I want an explanation" Naruto said looking at Sasuke

"To be honest? No I don't... she is still so clingy at me... and I hate that... not only that but she can't see past my last name... Uchiha... that is all I am... I bet her parents put it on her little head to marry me so they could have connections with my clan as well... most people tried to do that for countless eras on the Uchiha" Sasuke said

"You do realize that Sakura always liked you... I hated you for that" Naruto said

"remember when I tied you up and impersonated you?" Naruto said

Sasuke mearly grunted as a sign

"Well... I wanted to see why she hatted me so much... but was unable to do so because I drank expired milk" I said

"And how does that has to do with anything?" Sasuke asked

"It made me go to the bathroom" Naruto said

"Oh..." Sasuke said

"Well that is on the past... but I suggest you tell her in her face how you fell about her... is not nice to fool with a girls heart after all" I said

"I'll give that some thought" Sasuke said

They walked back to the bridge where Sakura was asleep on a few bags of grain

"Yo Sakura-chan" I greeted her and woke her up

"Nahm? Naruto? Sasuke?" Sakura said

"Yo" Sasuke said

"Sakura... we need to talk" Sasuke said

Sakura raised her head to meet Sasuke's gaze

"Follow me... this is important" Sasuke said

Sakura and Sasuke then walked on the forest... "Well Naruto it appears is only you and I" Kakashi said

"So...nervious?" Kakashi said

"A little..." I answered truthfully

"To be young again" Kakashi said

"You are not that old yourself" I said

"true true..." Kakashi said noding

"Wanna take a break? I will generate a few kage bunshins to take over us" I said

"You really clever... fine... just make sure they are all safe" Kakashi said

"roger" I said as I made the most used sing

"Kage bunshin!" I said as 2 clones where generated

"Henge!" said a clone and made himself into a copy of Kakashi

"Let's go and see Tsunami" I said

"Oh? You are going for the MILF now?" Kakashi said smiling

"I will kill you, you know?" I said

"fine fine... kill joy" Kakashi said

**Somewhere in the forest**

"Well.. here we are... the two of us... alone" Sakura said

"Then I will go right to the grain of the little meeting... I talked to Naruto... he told me how you felt... look... I appreciate your feelings... but I neither want them nor need them... and no... I don't happen to like any other girl in particular... I have an ambition... and a goal... and I can't allow myself to be sidetracked... I really would like however... to be friends with you" Sasuke said

"I... I see" Sakura said

"Look... if it makes you fell any better... you... look I take back what I said before" Sasuke said blushing a bit and turning as to not face Sakura

"You are not that anoying" Sasuke said

"Thank you... Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as he gave him a hug

"_This feels nice...eh?where did that came from?_" Sasuke said

"Well... I better go and look for Naruto" Sakura said

"_Wow... it fells like a weight has been lifted... if only the rest of the girls where as easy to convice"_ Sasuke thought

**Back to Naruto and Kakashi**

**(Sakura's P.O.V)**

"I amsh telinsh yush the foxshes powah are undah controll" Said a clearly drunken Naruto

"Arensh ush worried ash all of been ovepowahed by tha foxsh?" Said a clearly drunken Kakashi

"We are the beast of buds... the fosh and I hick theresh no ne-ne-need to worry" Naruto said

"Ah! Shakura-chian how arsh u? Got from talkinsh with Shashuke?" Naruto said tillting from side to side as he walked over to her

he then fell

"Shanaro!! Kakashi-sensei no baka!! how could you let Naruto drink Sake?" I said

"Oldsh enuf to kill, old enuf to drink that what we shi-shin-shinobi say" Kakashi said

"Oh for the love of God... you two better sleep this off before you hurt someone or worst... yourselves" I said

"Motoku... Naruto you better appreciate this I said as I helped Naruto into a futon

Then... as I lay him down... I play around with his hair... the golden hair

Then... Naruto raises up and kisses me

A kiss...

and then... as time passed...seconds... minutes... hours perhaps... no one could tell... time seamed to stop...

then... he fell limp into his futon

I blushed crazily...

"_You are lucky you are drunk_" I thought

**End chapter no jutsu**


	6. Chapter 6

The Kyuubi's Gift: Redux

Chapter 6: In the bridge where dreams collide

The sky is blue... the birds are chirping... is a nice morning... so quiet... so peaceful...

"OH MAN!! I WOKE UP LATE!! AGAIN!!" A voice rang trough the little land of the waves

Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage (now turned genin) due to a time traveling technique he used in order to turn back the hands of time in order to undo the horrible future where he came from, armed with the knowledge of future events he had been able to stop the Uchiha Massacre and now, in the land of waves, he plans to rescue Zabusa Momichi and Haku from death in order for them to join Konoha

Naruto, for some unknown reason, posses a unique kekei genkai, enabling to copy other peoples kekei genkai, and was able to obtain the hyoton elemental recomposition from Haku (un-best known to him) now. Armed with Kyuubi's knowledge and his new powers Naruto will once again tempt fate

(Normal P.O.V)

"oh man oh man... I gotta remember about those two idiot samurai" I said in mid way to the bridge

turning around I find the pig cut to ribbons and the deep sword marks on the trees

"_Good... they are right on time... that means I got to head back to Tsunami's house_" I think to myself

I got into the house just on the knick of time... I beat the samurai just as last time...

I headed back to the bridge... speed up and decided to use sunshin

The bridge became a battlefield Sasuke was trapped in the ice dome... Kakashi was having his fight with Zabusa...

"Demonic dojutsu: Soul harvester" I called out for the new jutsu that Kyuubi have thought me

Zabusa's soul then left his body and was sucked into my left eye

Kakashi stood still, confused as to what had happened...

Naruto then threw a smoke bomb

"Uzumaki Naruto Present for the fight!" I shouted

"Naruto... you took your time" Kakashi said "_You painted all but a target on yourself you little idiot_" he thought

"Naruto Snow Barrage!!" I yelled as I charged into the ice mirrors dome

I was able to create a mini avalanche... due to Haku's hyuton... (note to self... learn how to snow sky)

"Sasuke take my hand!" I sad as the avalanche loomed over

Sasuke streched his arms out for my hand and I was able to grab hold of him...

"Demon ice mirrors!" I said as I filled every single nook and crany possible in the dome wit my own mirrors after tossing Sasuke out

"_Impossible! How was he able to use my hyuton? I am the only one able to use those techniques!" _Haku thought

"Bone pulse! Ice bone barrage!" I said as I grew frozen bones from my body and shot them as fast as I was able to teleport from mirror to mirror to destroy Haku's mirrors

"Interesting... you posses the same kekei genkai... but I doubt you can control it properly" Haku said

"On the contrary... I had intensive training with it... I had 2 years of training in under 8 hours... using 10000000 kage bunshins" I said smirking " I virtually covered the whole forest with them"

"Impressive... I have to admit... you are good... but you can't hope to defeat me" Haku said

"No... it was over the second you and I meet... in the forest" I said

"Uh?" Haku said in surprise

"Is nice to see you again... Haku" said

"You... knew?" Haku said taken back

"Yes... and besides... I have something that has ensured my victory" I said

"And that would be?" Haku said

"Zabusa's soul... I had sealed it on my eye... if you surrender... I will release it... otherwise... I will use my demonic jutsu to send it's soul to hell for everlasting torment" I said

"You are lying" Haku said but I noticed her fear

"Look into my left eye" I said as his vision got into the after mentioned eye

He saw Zabusa's Spirit locked on my retina

"Do you give... or should I send him to hell?" I said as put my finger into my eye

Haku then trembled... he was at a lost... never has Zabusa been taken as a hostage

"Give up please... I beg of you... I really don't want to send Zabusa to hell... I want you two to join our village rater than fighting us... besides... that way Zabusa will be safe... well not safe but safe-er from attacks" I said

I could fell Zabusa's spirit surrendering...

"Zabusa has already given up... why don't you... please join us" I said with smile

"There is no need for me to fight... since my master has given up..." Haku said as he made the mirrors disappear

"You might wanna play like I beaten you... or else my plan won't work" I said

"Understood" Haku said

"Demonic Release!: Soul Prison purge!" I yelled as I put my finger on my eye

From within my eye a gaseous white colored being came into existance...

"Go..." I ordered

The spirit once again returned into his body... it took a while for the body to reset... normally a body keeps it soul... so is unnatural for the body to have it's soul shoved back... the body must readjust

The mist cleared... and Sasuke then saw the mirrors shatter...then he saw me carrying Haku on my back... Zabusa lay on the floor as he begun to breath again...

"NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled with tears as she saw the shape I was in...

"I am ok... really... I heal fast... you should know that better than anyone" I said grinning as my wounds begun to heal

I turned around and I realised something... Sasuke's sharingan had awoken

"Oi... teme... your eyes..." I said

Sasuke then grabbed a kuna... he saw his reflection... his eyes had 2 tomoe...

"Congratulations Sasuke" Kakashi said

"I think is far to early for a celebration" said a voice

as the mist rolled out... Gatou and his gang had taken initiative... they had waited till the fight was over

"I see you have been beaten once more... you are no devil... you are a baby devil at that" he said smirking

"Perhaps... but I can become a real demon if I so wished" I said

"who is this brat?"Gatou said as he saw where the voice came from

" How about I show you what a real devil can do?" I said as I flared youki rather than chakra

My body was enveloped on the demon fox shroud shield... 3 tails sprouted from my back... I forced one more tail out... the dreaded 4th tail... the one that I was unable to control back then... before the time travel...before having to kill Sasuke... I now had complete control up to 8 tails... but I used only four... just to scare the little midget

"Kitsune youkai jutsu: Neo Youki Salvo" I said as I begun to form youki and turn it into a huge ball...

then... I swallowed... my body gained 3000 pounds... the ground gave into my weight... I was unable to move

"Charge at the brat! He is unable to move!!" Gatou said with a sadistic and evil smirk

"Fool..." I said as I released the youki with a force of a howitzer tank

The attack obliterated them all... save Gatou whom I put some protection... unfortunately the bridge was also demaged

he was shivering...

"Stand back... keep away from me demon!!" he said as he scurried back... but being unable since the bridge was broken

"Afraid of a little kid Gatou? Don't worry... I will send you to hell in first class" I said

"No... please don't kill me... i'll... I'll do whatever you want" Gatou said

"Whatever I want?" I said raising an eyebrow

"Yes... anything" Gatou said

"Well then... I want you to sign this" I said pulling a demon contract scroll

He begun to read it

"Demon contract scroll... the opposing party must agree to the following terms... give 30 percent of his company net worth to the villagers of the waves... and put 40 percent of the company net worth on back account # 09372139889438927 on konoha failure to comply will result of extraction of soul and eternal damnation"

"I think this is a nice contract don't you?" I said

Gatou grined in anger... but he was no fool...he could easily make once more all that money in a flash... but he only had one live

He singed with his blood... his finger then was slightly burned...

"The contract has been stablished" I said as I folded the scroll

I then hit Gatou all the way to the other side of the bridge

I turned back... my teammates where unable to see what had happened since I was far away from them... but they where able to sensed the youki I expelled

"_What was that terrifying aura?"_ Sasuke thought

Sakura on her part was shivering... her legs had long since given up... her eyes where in terror and she was out of breath... Kakashi then scanned the area to make sure there where no enemies

"_Naruto... just what do you think you are playing at? You idiot... don't you know that power could consume your soul?" _Kakashi thought

Naruto then returned... smiling but wobbly...

"Yo!" I greeted them

Kakashi had really stern eyes... he was looking at me really hard... I just sheepishly smiled... I was in a lot of trouble

Sakura was able to get back together thanks to Sasuke who snapped her out of it... I walked to Sakura

I hugged her

"I know you are afraid... but your team is here for you... as long as we live... we will protect each other" I said

Kakashi then softened his stare... he was proud of his students... they had succesfully acomplised a chunin/jounin class mission

"Oi brat... what about us?" Zabusa said as he got up using his sword as support

Kakashi went into ready stance... but I calmed him down

"Is okay... they are defecting to Konoha" I said to Kakashi

"Zabusa... you are hereby to be escorted and then interrogated when we arrive to our village... and be judged by the council of elders in order to be ok'ed by them to work with us" Kakashi said

"Understood" Zabusa noded

"Hey Haku... aren't you happy that you don't have to live on the lam anymore?" I said as I patted his back

"Off... uh? Oh yeah... We now might be able to rest at ease" Haku said

"Well then... how about we first take a breather... I am exhausted... but if I could have a word a word with you Haku?" I said

"Yes... what is it?" he said

"Well.. to be honest... is about your kekei genkai... I kinda...ermm copied into my DNA... but I only got the basics... the mirrors that I made where kinda of a fluke" I said scratching the back of my head sheepishly

"I see... and you wish for me to teach you how to use it?" Haku said

"Yes... even thought I practiced with that many kage bunshin... I could only make original techniques... but I want to be able to use your mirrors as well as you do" I said

"Understood... I will teach you as much as I can" He said as he patted my hair

We reached Tsunami's house... where we where warmly welcomed

Tazuna tough still distrusted the two rogue nin... but it was understandable

after an semi awkward meal I made a tajuu kage bunshin... and made my bunshins work to repair the bridge... it only had taken 4 hrs to finish when you got a thousand people working

After that we gathered our items and left... we all said out goodbyes and left to Konoha

"Say Zabusa... do you happen to know someone named Kisame?" I asked

"Kisame? Yes... he was one of us... the seven mist swordsman... he is now working with the person I wish to overthrow" Zabusa said

"I see... say Zabusa... I only know little of your ex village... but aren't they in a isolationism village? They never let anyone in... or out without a good reason" I said

"That happened after our old Kage was thrown out... this one... he fancies himself a god" Zabusa said

We continued walking

Sakura was walking a bit faster to keep up with me... she looked at me... her face was worried...

I continued to walk... when Kakashi whispered to me "don't use kyuubi's power again"

"I can control it... so don't worry... I am serious-dattebayo" I said

"I trust you Naruto" Kakashi said as he pulled back to Sasuke and Sakura

We reached the gates

"halt! Identify yourselves" said the guards

"Team 7 reporting in from the land of waves with two rogue nin who wish to defect to Konoha" Kakashi said

"We where expecting you... as the two rogue nin please comply with the regulations... all weapons must be put in this box... I hope is not to much of a bother" the guard said

They put in their weapons and they where escorted by an ANBU team to the Hokage tower

"Okay... team... I think you all deserve a rest... you all did a wonderful job" Kakashi said

"JOSH!! I wanna eat ramen!! anyone in?" Naruto said

"I think is a great idea... this time is on me" Kakashi said

Sakura then sweatdropped... he had no idea what he had just gotten into

38 bowls of ramen later

"Ahhh... that was delicious Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said as he pat his pot belly...

"_my... my monthly pay..."_ He thought as he cried

Sasuke felt sorry for Kakashi... but could not help to fell like laughing at this comical situation

"Anyways... all of you have the weekend off... so enjoy yourselves" He said

They all disappeared in a flash

**Uchiha compond**

Sasuke went to his house... he wanted to show his father his newly awaken sharingan

Itachi was proud of Sasuke... and his father for once congratulated Sasuke... he now felt a sense of accomplishment

"I am proud of you... you are my son" Sasuke's father said as he pat him

Itachi looked at his brother... it was as he suspected... his brother might grow in leap and bounds if he stays with Naruto

"Hey... Sasuke... what about your little fanclub?" Itachi asked to his brother... just to tease

"I am happy to say I lost a member... but gained a friend" Sasuke said

"Uhmm... I see..." Itachi said as he walked out

**On Sakura's house**

"Sakura-chan... come on! You are too slow" I said as I raced trough the rooftops

"Is not fair you started way before me" Sakura said

I rummaged trough my backpack and found a few scrolls that I wrote for Sakura... they contained medical jutsu knowhow... so she can have at least a certain degree of knowledge to be able to learn faster from Tsunade-no baachan

"Hey think fast!" I said as I threw the scroll at her

Sakura then grabbed the scroll and then jumped upwards as she put the scroll on her backpack

"I win" Sakura said

Then... I go poof... it was a kage bunshin

"Eh? Sakura-chan? It took you this long to reach here?" I said with a smirk

I used sushin to get here before her... and left a kage bunshin in place

"You cheated!!" Sakura said

"No... I outsmarted you" I said

"Well anyways... do you wanna hit the shower first? Or should I go first?" I asked

"As the old saying goes... ladies first" Sakura said

"Alright then... I'll just stroll around" I said as I left home

I walked by the Hyuuga compound... I looked up and found Hinata on the windowsill...

I looked up and saw her staring lovingly at me... she then blushed and hid behind the wall

I smiled... I then disappeared... Hinata then peeked outside once more and she found her love long gone

"Are you looking for someone?"

"No... he is gone" Hinata said

"Oh really? Did he have blond hair... orange jumpsuit... and blue eyes?"

"Yes! Did you see him?" Hinata said as she turned around

her face turned red... and fainted on my arms...

"Ano... Hinata... oi Hinata-chan" I yelled as I shake her awake

Kami sometimes likes to play with people... and in this case... it so happens to be her cousin

"Hinata-sama... are you?..." Neji said as he walked into the room

"Uh... Neji? This is not what it looks like" I said with my arms defensively

"NARUTO!!" Neji roared

I deftly dodged his attacks, I had a hard time parrying his attacks with only my legs

"Neji! OI! NEJI COOL OFF MAN!!" I said as I kicked the floor and broke it and made Neji fall into the pool

"What the hell do you think you are doing with Hinata-sama?" Neji asked

"I just came in here to say hi to her... she fainted in my arms" I said

"Oh... I am sorry about that... you know... that in my training they told me to attack first think later" Neji said as he bowed in an apology

"Is cool... after all you two are cousins... must be nice to have someone that close to you" I said

"Hinata-sama is like a sister to me" Neji said

"Oh? Then why you call her sama? I think someone has a sister complex" I said smiling

Neji's face turned completely red

"Oi! She is like a sister to me!! what the hell are you saying!?" Neji said

"I am just kidding... Oi Hinata wake up" I said as I sake her a bit more

"Is no use... she is always like that when you are around" Neji said as he sighed

"Tell her I wanna talk to her... 10 am tomorrow?" I said to Neji

"Understood... I will tell her your message" Neji said

I walked to the window and jumped into the street... I walked to Sakura's home... and entered... I found Sakura was on her room... and I then took a nice long hot shower

"_I have to talk to Hinata at least... I wanna know more about her and at least have a nice time with her_" Naruto thought

The shower was relaxing... after cleaning my body and some dried blood I walked the hall... I went to my room and dried myself off... and changed into my Pjs

"Knock knock" I said as I knocked on Sakura's door

"Come on in" Sakura said

"Sakura... I need to talk to you, can you give me some advice?" I said

"Of course Naruto... what do you need advice on?" Sakura asked

"Well... there is this girl... that she likes me..." I said blushing a bit

"Ooh..." Sakura said "and you like her?" she said

"NO... yes... I DON'T KNOW!" I said confussed

"Well... you know she likes you... so why not give it a try?" Sakura said but her thoughts where different "_Why is my chest hurting me so? Is not as if I __**love**__ Naruto... right?_"

"Well... if you really think so..." I said hesitantly

"Well then... Sakura-chan... night...and do have pleasant dreams" I said as I walked away

The night came and was gone as that... I woke early in the morning...

"_Ne, kyuu-kun... when are we starting this training?_" I asked to the fox

"**We could start right now if you want**" The fox said

"_eh? Would it be okay? I have a date with Hinata today"_ I said to the fox

"**We will train for 5 days then**" Kyuubi said

"_Five days!! I won't be able to make it on time!!" _I yelled

"**You forget... you training in hell... in there time is non existent... plus you will be using kage bunshin training method to speed up things**" Kyuubi said to me

"_Okay... how do I go to hell then?"_ I asked innocently

"**You need to die**" Kyuubi said

With that have been said... my body went limp... I gasped for air... and felt my soul being ripped out...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I yelled as I was shoved down by a mighty fist into the depths of earth

"Kyuubi!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" I yelled

"**Relax... I put you on a death like trance... it is the only way to experience death without actually dying**" Kyuubi said

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT!!" I yelled at him

"**But I would not be able to enjoy the theatricals**" they kyuubi said smirking

"You can be a bastard sometimes" I said staring at him

"**I take what I can get**" Kyuubi said

"Anyways... what will be done today?" I ask

"**You will be reading these books**" Kyuubi said

"Eh? Wat are these" I grab a book

Kitsu kitsu kitsune paradise...

"**Oops... wrong books... eehehehe... those are my Ahem... private time books these are the books you are suppose to read**" The kyuubi said

"Uhmmm... so you discovered youki a book of youki for dummies" I read... with a slight vein popping up

"**You got to read it... else you wont be able to use it to its max capacity" **Kyuubi said

"Damn it... so I am the dead last on hell now as well?" I said

"**No... you are the dead last in all creation**" Kyuubi said

"You do realize I can kill myself and damn us both for all eternity right?" I said

"**alright... shesh... you are no fun**" Kyubii said

"Okay... chapter 000000000... whoah that is a lot of zeroes...

What is youki?"

**A few years later**

"Alright... I understood the basics... Youki is generated by a demon as chakra is generated by demons... the only thing is that youki is poison to humans... and can be brandished as a weapon if the user is skilled enough... also youki is affected by the emotional state of the user... meaning the angrier the demon is... the more he will expel (meaning that anger makes youki use more effective) but it might run amok if the user is not able to control his mind... in other words it will go into a berzerker state" I said as I repeated what I have memorised

"**Good... now try to make some youki**" Kyuubi ordered

"ARRRGGGG!!" I used all the sad and angry memories I had to produce youki at will

The youki flared trough my body... making me look as if I was on fire

"**The youki you generate will not only protect you... but also... since it is almost unlimited and does not tap into chakra will make you fell refreshed and energised**" Kyuubi said

"You mean like the sage power?" I said

"**Almost... but the deal is that it does not turn you into a frog only into a demon... until you turn off the youki or get knocked out... whichever comes first**" Kyuubi said

"Great... so I have to be careful not to become a psychofrenetic demon... this is awsome" I said sarcastically

"**You only just scratched the surface on the youki usage... We will continue after your little date with the Hyuuga princess**" Kyuubi said as he pawed Naruto upward into the realm of the living

I Gasped as my soul returned to my body...

"Damn it... gasp gasp... I really need to catch my breath" I said as I rested on the tree...

A few minutes after resting... Hinata appeared on a Kimono... it was a pale skyblue... and then I found myself under-dressed, that is until Kyuubi's youkai covered me and dressed me with some since outfit

I looked like someone straight from a bishonen magazine... I was wearing a black jacket with white fox fur and black pants and deck shoes... in my hand I found myself holding a few roses... apparently Kyuubi had planned this and he also augmented my pheromones a bit as to sooth Hinata... this fox was so good that it was scary

"Hello Hinata... I hope I did not make you wait long" I said as I appeared in front of her...

Hinata looked up and saw me... she was really impressed

"I brought these for you" I said as I gave her her bouquet of flowers

**Somewhere close by**

"_I should not be doing this... but... I wanna see... what is going on with those two"_ Sakura said as he begun tailing them both

"Ah... I see I have a guest as well?" someone said

Sakura turned around to find Neji staring at her

"Ahh!!" she yelled but Neji shut her mouth and pushed her down the bushes

"Be quiet!!" Neji hissed as he pulled some branches to spy on the two people on a date

"Neji? Why are you?" Sakura begun

"Hiashi's orders... he wanted to know what Naruto was doing with his daughter... he can be a bit of a dotting parent" Neji said as he sighted

"Let's stay and observe them... it could prove interesting..." Neji said as he sat down and observed the date along with Sakura

"_Why is my heart hurting so?_" Sakura thought as she clutched her heart

**Back to Naruto and Hinata**

"Say Narto-kun?" Hinata said

"Yes Hinata-chan?" I said

"You have anything planned?" She asked

"Uhmm... _got any ideas kyuu-kun?_"

"**Uhmmm... a love hotel?**" Kyuubi offered

My face turned red

"_What the hell are you talking about!!_" I said to kyuubi

"**I was kidding... take her for dangos... and then for ice-cream**" Kyuubi said

"_Got it" _"Hey Hinata... how about we eat some dangos?" I said

"That would be nice" Hinata said"_Amazing... he knows I like dangos?_" Hinata thought

"Well then let's go... I know a great place to eat!" I said as I handed out my hand

She blushed... as she grabbed my hand and I smiled sweetly at her...

"_Uh? Whats this? I sense killing intent_" I thought to myself as I looked over my shoulder... but it was gone as soon as it came

**Somewhere else**

"You idiot! You almost got us caught!" Sakura said as he shoved Neji into the tree branches

"Oh spare me! You where trowing more killing intent than you oculd know what to do with it" Neji said

"A-a-anyways we should keep following them... else we will loose them" Sakura said

"Right" Neji said as both Sakura and Neji disappeared

**Back to Naruto and Hinata**

"A large order of Dangos for my and the pretty lady next to me please" I said as Hinata just invented a new shade of red

"Here is a whole big order of dangos for the cute couple" the waiter said as he served us fast

"A order of plum tea please as well" I said

"Plum tea... and for the lady?"

"some green tea please" Hinata said

"Green tea for the cute lady coming up"

We had some laughs and shared stories... she almost fainted when se found out of the incident on the land of waves

"Oh my... Naruto I ope you where not hurt badly" Hinata said

"I survived 3000 assasination attempts... when I was 4... something like this will not kill me that easy" I said as I looked up into the sky

"Naruto" Hinata said

**In the bar**

"_WHAT IS IT WITH THIS ATMOSPHERE!! SHANARO!!"_ Sakura thought as he was seeing Naruto and Hinata have an espectacular date... she never knew Naruto could be so... well... romantic... like that

"_Interesting...What I can gather from Sakura it seams she also has a crush on Naruto... who in turn likes her.. but wants to see what would be with Hinata and therefore he gave Hinata a date of her life... it is really hard to think that this guy is the same dobe I knew... well he was a dobe at school but not when we where sparring"_ Neji

thought

**Back to Naruto and Hinata**

"Say Hinata... of all the guys you could possibly fall for... why me?" I asked

"Why? I never thought that you might ask a question like that... very well I shall tell you... among all of the students in class... I saw how hard you tried... even when the teachers gave you unfair punishment you strived to learn and strived to grow in unfavorable conditions... you where fierce and indomitable spirit... I always tried to be like you... but... I could not... I admired you from afar... as you have often said you liked Sakura-san" Hinata said

" I never knew... I guess I was so fixated on her... I stopped looking around... I am so stupid sometimes" I said sighting

"Hinata... wanna go for some ice-cream?" I said as I got out of the chair...

Hinata smiled "S-sure"

"kitsune fire teleport" I said as we where engulfed in flames

**Neji and Sakura**

"They are gone... I can't sense their chakra anywhere... nor can I find them with my byakugan... they moved so fast" Neji said as he dropped his newspaper

"He did not move... he teleported himself" Sakura said

"Teleport?" Neji said

"he used that with me once" Sakura said

"the question is... where are they now?" Neji said

**Back to Naruto and Hinata**

"One chocolate chip cookie dough for me... and a mint one for my date please" I said as I hugged Hinata close to me to keep her warm

"here are your orders kids... don't do anything I wouldn't do" the icecream man said with a grin... and made both me and Hinata blush

We sat at the park and eating our respective icecreams

"You know... I always thought you where kinda weird" I said

"Oh..." Hinata said crestfallen

"But that is because I never knew why you were always fainting on me" I said as I got close to her

I saw a bit of ice-cream on her cheek... I decided to clean it for her

"Oh... you got a smudge of ice-cream... let me get it for you" I said as I passed my finger trough her cheeck

I then licked the ice-cream off my finger... Hinata just turned as red as a tomato

**Neji and Sakura**

"_Shanaro! Why does she get the special treatment!!"_ Sakura thought

"_Wait... why do I care... is not like I love him right? I mean... we are as close as brother and sister right?" _I thought

"_**Then someone must be having some incestuous thoughts**_" Inner Sakura said

This made Sakura blush

Neji was also blushing

"_Calm down Neji... if he makes a single wrong move... you take him down"_

**Back to Naruto and Hinata**

"N-Naruto... I think this has been the best date I ever been to... I wanna thank you for this wonderful time" Hinata said as she smiled walking down the road

Unfortunately it was dark already... and some villagers had gotten drunk

"Ah... look... is the demon brat" villager A said

"And look... at the girl... it appears to be a Hyuuga...what are you doing with such trash little miss... we will protect you from him" Villager B said

"I-I am with him... so leave him alone" Hinata said

"What!? You little snooty bitch!" Villager A and B said as they charged

"STOP!" I yelled

"Touch her and I will kill you" I said as I glared at them with full of killing intent

Both villager A and B stopped frozen in fear... but then something happened...

"I see you two tried to harm Naruto and his date" a voice said behind a mask

"That voice... is that you It..." I begun

"Sush... now go... I will take care of them" Itachi said

"Sharingan!" Itachi said

Both villagers fell asleep Itachi used his dojutsu to hypnotize both villagers

"you should be careful Naruto" Itachi said

"Yea... I ad such a good time I did not notice them" I said

"Well actually you have two more who are tailing you... should I be concerned?" Itachi said

"I don't think so... so far they only tailed us" I said to Itachi

"Ok... but Naruto take care alright?"

"Will do Itachi-nisan!" I said in a mock military salute

Hinata and I then reached to the main Hyuga compound

"I had a lot of fun today Naruto" Hinata said

"Sorry you had to see that... it appears some people still resent me" I said

"I-I s-still had a wonderful time... because I got to spend it with y-y-you" Hinata said

I then leaned into her and gave her a kiss on the cheeck

"I am happy you had a nice time... I also had a blast" I said

Hinata then fainted

"_Yup... still got it"_ I though as I left compound

**end chapter no jutsu**


	7. Chapter 7

The Kyuubi's Gift:Redux

Chapter 7: Of Weapons and of Weapon's Mistress

It was a nice morning on Konoha, the sun was bright... the birds where chirping... there was a cat lazily staring at the clouds as a certain pine haired genin we all know... yet... somewhere in the depths of the earth... there where some screams of agony and pain

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!!" I yelled

"**Hehehe what is the matter kit? Can't take this training?"** Kyuubi said

"No... I still can!" I said but my legs said a totally different story

"**Shippo no jutsu: Youki Salvo**" Kyuubi said as he shot a concentrated ball of youki at me

I had two options... I could put up a barrier and hope for the best... or dodge it and hope that the explosion wont be bigger than half a mile...

"Sunshin" I said as I disappeared and re-appeared under kyuubi

"Futon: Rasenshuriken" I said as I hit him with my own unique original technique

"**Ghyaaaa!!**"Kyuubi then keeled over... I had won... for now

"**excellent... look at you... you can now use it with minimal injuries to yourself**" Kyuubi said proudly

"Thanks... is all thanks to being here... thanks to being in this place I can use Rasenshuriken since my wounds heal twice as fast due to the miasma in here" I said

(A/N: Miasma is what give demons energy... but it has the properties of poison to humans... Miasma is akin to a battery... but demons don't require it too much due to their youki... but is used in case of an extrem battles an depletion of youki)

"**You have done 3 years worth of training... and completed the mid-level use of youki... you can now use a youki whip...**(think of Seshomaru from Inuyasha)** and create a mid level youki shield that can stop any jutsu up to a class B**" Kyuubi said

"The exams should be coming any day now... do you think I stand a chance against Orochi-teme?" I ask

"**Of course... but you might wanna kill Kabuto... he had become a rather nuisance before... is better to cut him now that he does not know much about you**" Kyuubi said

"Allright... agreed... but still... I would like to have a weapons of sorts to give me an advantage... like the Muramasa" I said

"**That sword? It would prove useless for you... you regenerate too fast... and the sword's abilities would not work with you... no... I got an idea... nothing concrete as of yet... but...**" Kyuubi begun to said

"But what? Tell me!!" I said

"**Nothing as of now... you have to wait... making a demon arm is quite complicated... there is a ritual to be involved with... and procedures to be followed**" Kyuubi said

"Allright yeesh... so now what?" I said

"**Now? Well now you return to your body... a certain blond haired girl is coming your way... she looks worried that you seam dead like**" Kyuubi said

"Up I go I guess" I said

"**Elevator going up!**" kyuubi said as he made a "ding" noise and pushed me back to my body

**Mortal realm**

"Hey... Naruto? Are you okay?"

no answers

"OmG he is not breathing! I better do CPR" Ino said worried

Ino then begun to breath and pump on my chest

I came to be...

"Uh? What? Where!?" I said as I came to be

I blinked... "Ino-chan?"

"Naruto no baka! What is wrong with you! You had me worried over there! I thought you where dead!!" Ino said as she started to pound me

"Whaaa No! Ino! OUCH! Wait! Aw Damn it not there! INO!! WAIT STOP!! OUCH THAT HURTS!!" I yelled as I started to hurt

A few moments later

"Ah... I see... I am sorry... I thought you where dead" Ino said sheepishly

You see... I told her I was in a meditative trance... she seamed to buy that... but I was not about to push my luck to much... so I decided to change the subject

"Eh... so... why where you on top of me anyways?" I asked

She blushed furiously "B-baka! I told you already... I thought you were dead and I was giving you mouth to mouth" She said

"I never knew you had such smooth , soft lips..." I said

Ino blushed even harder

"You better not!" Ino begun to say

"Tell Sasuke? Why bother? Is not he is in love with you" I said

"What do you know of it you little" Ino begun

"Sasuke has an ambition... to kill the man who almost framed his brother... he neither needs love nor affection... he needs people who can help him... and to be honest Ino... right now... you are nothing short of a nuisance to him" I said with a sigh

"YOU LITTLE!" She begun but I blocked it and spun her and brought her close to my chest

"Are you angry at me? Or are you angry at the realization of you being what I said?" I said while Ino was struggling

"You are gonna end up sad and heartbroken... please... for your own good... let it go" I said while I put a really sad face

"It is really sad... to have an unrequited love... it hurts... and hurts so much... I wanna save you from that pain" I said

Ino then looked up to me... "I really meant everything I said that day" I said

"Naruto" She said while blushing... she tried to turn away... but I held her face

"You look really cute when you blush" I said

"_**Wow... kit... he became an involuntary playboy somehow? He says the correct thing to girls at the correct time... is it possible?"**_ Kyuubi begun to ponder

"Naruto you... you are a playboy" Ino said dead panned

"Eh?" I said

"I don't know how... but you almost had me..." Ino said turning around

"Eh?" I was confused

She turned and smiled

"Still... is nice to be noticed once in a while... thank you Naruto" Ino said as she smiled

"Of course Ino! You might dislike me and all... but I can't really hate you for it... after all I **am ** used to it" I said as I turn around

"Naruto! Wait!" Ino said

I spun around... and I find Ino kissing me

2 minutes passed

"Don't get any funny ideas... this is payment for my being mean before okay" She said with a bit flustered look on her face

"Hai hai... because you like Sasuke" I said

"You got it" she said smirking

"Well... if you like him so much... rather than force him to recognise you... why not learn a bit about him... learn about Sasuke... rather than the Uchiha he is... I think he might actually like to be recognised by being him... rather than the clan he is from" I said

"I am never giving up on Sasuke ya hear!" Ino said

"Hai hai... give it your best- dattebayo" I said as I gave her the thumbs up with my back towards her

"_That Naruto... he might not be half as bad as I thought_" Ino thought to

herself

"_Well that was unexpected_" I thought to myself "_Wonder what made me say and do that kinda stuff... TO INO OF ALL PEOPLE!!" _I thought to myself

"**It could not be helped... it appears that you have gained something from some of my -ahem- mature literature that I might have hidden in between my normal books**" Kyuubi said sheepishly

"_So... you are trying to say... is... that I have 1000 years worth of furry porn in my brain... an I am basically acting them out when I am put in a situation that resembles a specific scene? I really don't know wherever to cry... shout... or faint... or laugh_" Naruto said as he shivered

"**Ermmm.. I am sorry?**" Kyuubi said

I just dropped myself to the tree and sat down... with a sigh

"No problem... as a matter of fact... I think it would come in handy when I am on a infiltration mission

"**you... you are actually enjoying the vixens attentions don't you?**" Kyuubi said with a deadpanned face

"Well... I won't deny it... I kinda like the girls attentions rather than being beaten by them" I said to kyuubi

**On the way to the grocery store**

"Lets see... I am gonna need lettuce, some tomatoes, and some green onion" I said as I grabbed a few of each item I listed... then when I went for the green onions I accidentaly grabbed a hand... witch turned out to be...

"HIAAA!... Naruto?" A girl with long brown hair yelled in surprise and then in realisation

"UH? Do I know you?" I said

"You silly! Is me! ME!" She said twirling her hair in a bun-like manner

"Tenten!? OMG... you look... you look... you look hawt!!" I said... later turning red and putting my hand on my mouth

Tenten blushed terribly... "OH... why thank you..."

"Buying groceries I see... cooking something?" I ask

"I wish... I am not that good of a cook" Se said looking a tad downcast

"Hey I got an idea! Why don't you let me cook something for you? I can even teach you!" I said

"I don't know..." she said

"Come on! What do you have to loose?" I say in a pleading tone

"Ah alright... but you better teach me how to cook" She said with a smile

"Well then lets finish shopping groceries first then!" I said

They walked all the way to Tenten's appartment and started chatting

"How is your team working out for ya?" Tenten asked

"Well Sasuke can be a pain in the ass sometimes and Sakura is sometimes distracted by God know what... but otherwise... we get along fine-dattebayo" I said

"That is good to hear! My team gets along fine... except when Guy sensei and Lee are in those intense student-teacher moments" She said shivering at the last part

"Ah... yeah... I understand" I said with a sweatdrop

We reached her appartment she unlocked the door ans we stepped in... it had a nice color... it was a soothing peach color... and the kitchen was really nice too

"So this is your kitchen uh? Where are the knives?" I ask

She threw a knife at me... and I grabbed it in-between my fingers and I started to cut and slice green onions some beef and some sausage

then all of those landed on a bowl and Naruto begun breaking eggs

"Tenten... come over here to learn a bit" I said

I put her in front while I was behind her moving her hands to mix the eggs...

Her face begun turning red... as she could fell my breathing on her neck

"That is how you mix the eggs" I said as Tenten trembled a bit...

"Now grab 1 and a half cup of water and put it on the rice cooker with a bit of kion... and sesame oil" I said as I help her put the following in the rice cooker

after putting the items in the rice cooker we decided to put the rice

"Add a bit of lemon juice so the rice will fully open on the rice cooker and seep the kion flavor" I said as Tenten did that part on her own

"Okay... now I need you to fry the mixed eggs... and the sausage... start with the sausage first" I said to ten ten who begun running left and right on the kitchen

after the eggs and sausage where done we put it in a bowl till the rice was done

"Soo... got any new weapons lately?" I asked to break the tension in the air

"I collected all the weapons I have think of... so no no new weapons as of yet" Tenten said sighting

"Got a boyfriend yet?" I said casually...

Tenten got a bit embarrased

"N-no... not as of yet Naruto" Tenten said

"Eh? A pretty thing such as yourself dattebayo? That is a blasphemy" I said grunting and nodding my head

Tenten blushed harder...

DING!

"Oh the rice is done-dattebayo!" I said as I called Tenten over as well

"Okay... now we need a frying pan to put the rice in with the other vegetables and eggs and sausage" I said

"Okay... now what?" Tenten asked

"Turn and turn the contents around... and add some soy sauce and some sesame seed oil" I said as she stir fried the food

"Hahahaha! This is fun" She said as she stir fried the food and the fire was raging on

"Okay... I think that is enough the food should be done-ttebayo!" I said as I smelled the food...

it smelled heavenly

"Sit down Naruto... it would be rude of me not to invite you over for dinner" Tenten said smiling sweetly

I sat down as Tenten put a generous portion of fried rice on my bowl and another one on her

They both sat down close to each other... laughing talking and enjoying the meal

"I swear Naruto... I never thought I could be attracted by someone like you... I used to think you where just a funny little goof ball" Tenten said as she got closer to me

She had a happy bright smile and her cheeks blushed ferociously

"Eh... ok?" I said a tad confused

"I was always unpopular with the guys...since I was always such a tomboy... but I kept on with my training" She said

"You want to be like your idol... Tsunade no sanin, correct?" I added for her

"How did?" She said

"I know? I always make it my business to know about my friends-tebayo" I said

"Well... but the thing is... I fell really alone... I mean... sorry but... there is no way I would go out with Lee... Neji is to shy around me, Sasuke, Sasuke has to deal with his fanclub (and so does Neji)" Tenten begun

"And you got no idea where to go right? Well those are the things that happen when we are kids... we just gotta do the best of this time... and enjoy life... who knows... your fated person may be closer than you think" I say

"_I think I might have found it... Naruto-kun_" Tenten thought as she snuggled to me

"Eh... Tenten... is this okay?" I ask

"This is fine Naruto... just fine" she said as she fell asleep laying on me

**A couple of hours later**

"Ermm? Wha?" Tenten said as she cleaned her droll of her face

"Tenten? You awake?" I said as I woke up grogily

"Uhm yeah... sis we spend the whole afternoon like this?" Tenten said

"I guess we did" I said blinking

She blushed as she moved away from me...

"A-anyways... thank you for teaching me today cooking Naruto" Tenten said

"I-it is really no problem... I am just glad I was able to help a friend-dattebayo!" I said

I got out of Tenten's appartment and made my way over to Ichiraku's ramen shop

"Oh! If it isn't Naruto-kun" a voice said

"EH? AYAME-CHAN!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SO LATE!!" I say

"I am okay, Naruto-kun... but anyways... here is a ramen on the house" she said smiling

I ate as she was looking at me with longing eyes...

"Ouch" Ayame said

"I not paying you to stare at the costumers Ayame-chan" said old man Ichiraku

"Yeesh dad... you are mean" Ayame said

After eating my ramen I went back home...

I opened the door and took a quick shower... after that I dried off and went to bed... my muscles where a tad sore from the kyuubi training

"Well then... I got to go to sleep and have my nightly lesson with Kyuu-kun" I said as I went over and turned the covers over me... and relaxed my body

**Dream realm**

(third person point of view)

There was a castle, a huge castle... and Naruto was riding full-speed decked out on a knight armor (orange of course and riding on top of kyuubi)

Naruto was fighting with every single fiber of his being to reach to the top...

Once he got to the top... there where 6 girls... all of them beautiful...

"We are the princesses of this castle young warrior... we thank you for your rescue... please take us with you young master" they all said in unison

Naruto felt a hand on his back... it was one of the princesses she took her veil

"Naruto... do you love me?"

"love us Naruto" the princesses begun to say

**Riiing riing riing riiing**

**Real world**

**(Back to normal Point of view)**

"Dahhh!!" I yelled as I fell from my bed

my face was hot and red... Sakura had run into my room when she hear the noise

"Naruto are you okay?!" She shouted as she saw me on the floor

"Peachy... just peachy" I said with some blood from my head running down

"Kyah! Naruto you are bleeding" Sakura said as she ran for the first aid kid

However when she got back

I was sitting on the floor... Sakra then saw there was only dry blood on me...

"Ah... right... you heal faster than most of us because of you kekei genkai right?" Sakura said sighing

"hahaha y-yeah... my kekei genkai" I said nerviously

"Well.. since we are awake we can go out and practice a bit on our taijutsu right?" I said

"Uhmmm sure"

**Trainig grounds number 11**

**  
**"You said we where going to do some training Naruto"

"Yes" I said as debris was falling

"Then how on earth am I supposed to survive if your attacks are this strong!!" Sakura shouted as she dodged another powerful punch

"I am gonna end up dead!!" She shouted

"Keep dodging them" I said as I threw a barrage of punches

Sakura then used the grace and agility she had to narrowly avoid the deathly barrage of attacks

"Wow! You doing great Sakura-chan! Try hanging on for 3 more minutes!" I said

"I AM GOING TO DIE!!" Sakura shouted

Sasuke came strolling down to the training area... when he found Naruto laying on top of Sakura (both unconscious) (Naruto due to hitting the floor because he stepped wrong... Sakura... because she was dead tired)

"I did not see anything... I saw nothing" Sasuke repeated the mantra over and over

"Sasuke! Come over here and help us out... we are hurting bad" Naruto said

"Do I really wanna know what happened?" Sasuke asked

"We where training" Naruto said as Sasuke pulled him out of the crater

**A few minutes later on the way to the hospital**

"Hahahaha It could only be done by you Naruto... you are the only one who could come up with a crazy training regime like that" Sasuke said as he helped Naruto and Sakura to the hospital

"Er?" Sakura said as she woke up staring at a roof

Naruto was recovering on the bed next to her... Sasuke was reading a scroll Itachi ad given him

"Morning Sakura..." Sasuke said when he took his eyes off the scroll

"Eh? Sasuke-kun? Where is Naruto-kun?" Sakura said as she rose from her bed...

Sasuke begun to blush... he hospital gown was not tied up

1

2

3

"Kyaaaah!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke had a nose bleeding incident

"Nurse we have a new patient... Uchiha Sasuke... he had severe bloodloss" A nurse said as they put an IV on him

Sasuke woke up a couple of minutes laying on the hospital bed

"Sasuke... I heard what happened" Naruto said as he smirked

"You better not tell anyone about this" Sasuke said while pulling Naruto close to him

Sasuke then heard a couple of gigles

He turned around and saw Sakura fully dressed ("_Thank God's"_)

"So Sasuke does like girls... I was beginning to wonder if you where... you know?" Sakura said giggling

"I am one hundred percent percent straight" Sasuke said

"Well... now that we are all in the hospital... why not watch a anime I brought with me on my portable DVD player?" Naruto said

"Do you carry that thing everywhere?" Sasuke said deadpanned

"Never know when the opportunity might arise" I said

"Okay let's watch it" Sasuke said

Two hours later

"Oh my God! How is that guy able to put up with those girls!?" Sasuke said as he laughted at the poor guy's misfortune

"I knew you might find it funny... this guy had a case of gynophobia yet his club was full of girls" Naruto laughed

"What a nightmare" Sasuke said

"Poor guy... he was so afraid of them yet the girls never knew" Sakura said

"Well anyways... lets go back... lets go on and train a bit more" Naruto said

"No way Naruto... your training is waaaay to much" Sakura said

"Allrigh... but I still think you looked graceful as you dodged those attacks I threw at you" I said as I walked out of the hospital... with my chest bandaged... and my jacked was in my shoulder

Sakura saw Naruto as he left... with the sun on his back

"_Hey kyuu-kun... what about those demon arms you said about?_" I asked

"**Hohoho... you really are jumpy... I can make a sword out of our chakras... and mold it into a weapon... however...**" Kyuubi said

"_However?_" Naruto asked

"**The swords themselves wont amount to anything... since even if you create them... you must tame them**" Kyuubi said

"_I don't care... if I get an edge on that Hebi-teme... anyways... if my instincs are correct... the hebi-teme will target me_" I said to kyuubi

"**You thinking ahead now... by the way... we need to do that again**" Kyuubi said

I sighed... "GO ahead... just let me on a tree" I said as my soul was torn from my body once more

I was dropped on a dark part of hell... Kyuubi was there waiting for me...

"**Please... release as much youki as you can as I will shove it into the container... do the same with your chakra and onnen chakra**"

"_Sheesh... this is tiresome_" I said as I generated the after-mentioned energies

The energies fluctuated into small lilac bottles... then... kyuubi then used his spirit fire to forge the energies into a weapon

"**This will take a while... for the time being... read the scrolls over there for low class shippo jutsu **(tailed jutsu) **and oni jutsu** (Demon jutsu)" Kyuubi said

"I'll make some kage bunshins to read them all faster" I said

"Tajuu! Kagebunshin no jutsu" I said as many hundreds of me cover the realm

They all put on small round glasses

"TIME TO READ DATTEBAYO!!" they all pulled a beany chair and they all sat down

They all begun reading and drinking some exotic beverages from hell as they read...the beverage allowed them to be able to concentrate 200 times more than they could normally could

as they read they changed and interchanged the books so they could memorize and read

"Hey! This is interesting! How to make an ultra poisonous youiki whip"

"**That was from the son of an old friend of mine**" Kyuubi said

"To say old friend it must be reeeeeeeeeeeealy old" I said

"**You could say that... but he was really strong... now quiet while I concentrate on this**" Kyuubi said

I (and clones) sat down and read all the library books I could get our hands on... my knowledge on oni jutsu and shippo jutsu grew as well... as half of the total amount of clones (10000 total) read the rest practiced the jutsus

"Kurae!!" (eat this!)

"Mada mada" (Not yet!)

"**This sword... it fells like "that" one... the one the hero seigfried tried to use... but without it's contamination... it appears it posses other qualities**" Kyuubi thought

"Ne! Kyuu-kun! Are you done?" I ask

"**The sword is done... however... you have now got to tame it**" Kyuubi said

"And how do that?" I said as I felt being sucked in

"Of course... let the events unfold..." I said as I picked myself

A strange purple light bathed the whole place... a pale skinned woman appeared her eyes where pure dark azure... she caressed my face delicately with her finger

"**Such a kawaii owner I got... I hope that you can at least be able to tame this body**" She said with a sultry voice

"Are you a perverted demon?!" I shouted

"**I am not perverted!!**" she shouted

"**I am Ultra horny!!**" she said smiling... and then she licked her lips

"**Now then... you must tame me**"

I then imagined I would have to use a whip while she is tied to a bed

I had a bit of blood run trough my nose

"**Kyaaaahh... Naruto no echi**" The sword said as she blushed

"_I- I become my sensei_" I thought

"**Attack now!!**" the sword said...

She then attacked, her arms turned into deadly blades I begun to dodge them... she was really fast

"But I am faster" I said as I used Hirashin

"**Ara ara... not so fast boya**" the sword said as she appeared above me

"_When!?_"

SLICE

End chapter no jutsu


	8. Chapter 8

The Kyuubi's Gift: Redux

Chapter 8: Taming the wild sword... Do or die

**Slice!!**

"Gyaaah!" I shouted as my arm was sliced clear off from my body

"_**Mah... done already?**_" The personified version of the sword said

"_**I had men who lasted longer than that**_" The sword said

"I am not done yet... well actually that last comment was a tad odd... I think I lost more blood due to that last comment that from my arm..." I said

"_**Kawaii... I got myself a first timer!**_"

"... Is nothing personal... but... WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING!!" I yelled as more blood was lost by my arm and nose

I fell on my knees... the personified sword came close

"_**Lets get rid of that extra weight over your shoulders shall we?**_" She said as her arms turned as blades... both of them crossing as a pair of scissors

SLICE

My head rolled over the floor... my eyes went blank... my body then fell to it's knees...

"_I... I died!? HOW FUCKING LAME!!_" I said as my head did loops on the air... finally landing on the floor...

I then felt sucked back

"**I see you failed**" Kyuubi said

"Uh?" I said as I touched my head... and bod

"I LIVE!!" I shouted

"**Of course you are alive... this is hell... nobody can die here**" Kyuubi said smirking

"Another: "You must learn by experincing it not by me telling you" deal?" I said

"**Is there any other way you can learn?**" Kyuubi said with a smirk

"I hate you so much... If I could kill with my hate you would spontaniously combust right about now... and crows would eat your ashes... and the crows would be eaten by carnivorous plants" I said

"**Woah! That was dark!**" Kyuubi said chuckling

"I am going again... I am not gonna loose to that sword bitch" I said

"**You do realize that your real body will suffer of the damage to an extent correct?**" Kyuubi said

"You mean..."

"**if you die once more... that means no going back to the real word**" Kyuubi said

I shivered in fright... but then I calmed down

And I grabbed the sword by the handle...

"I WILL NOT LOSSEE!! I REFUSE TO DIE!! I WILL BECOME STRONG!!" I shouted as I was sucked into the sword

"**Hehehe... keep that up kit... that determination... your initial drive... that is your true power...**" Kyuubi said

**Back on the realm in the sword**

"_**Ara ara... the cute kid is still alive? Ready for seconds?**_" The personification of the sword said

"Bring it sword bitch!" I yelled as I concentrated some youki to my hand

"Poison whip!" I said as I released youki with poison and formed a whip with it

" _**Gyahhh!!" **_ she shouted as part of her armor/skin was pelled off

"Rasengan!!" I yelled as I did not giver her any time to retaliate

"Tajuu! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" I said as I made 10000 clones

"Odama Rasengan"

"Futon: Rasengan!"

"Futon: Rasenshurinken"

"Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!"

"Uzumaki Ura Renge!"

"FUTON: KAZE NO YAIBA!"

"_**Gyaaha!!**_" The sword shouted as she was attacked by all those strong techniques

"I am not done yet!!" I yelled

"_**Yes you are**_"

Slice

"URG!" a piercing stab on my shoulder

"_**That was close... but its over now little one... after I kill you I will take on your body... and perhaps... have some fun with that pink haired girl... or perhaps the blond haired one**_" The sword said

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!!" I said as I took the sword off my shoulder...

"Eat this great technique!! Uzumaki original technique: Five elemental technique! Uzumaki rasengan no genesis"

The energy of all elements combined into a single blast of a rasengan... all elements collided on the sword!!

"_**HIIIIEEE!!**_" She yelled

"You don't DARE TOUCH ANY OF MY PRECIOUS PERSONS!! ISAW THM DIE ONCE ALLREADY!! I DO NOT GONNA STAND BY AND WATCH YOU DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!!" I said as I poured all my elementals chakra and added youki to make it unstable

"**Die**" I said as we blew up

"Cought cought" I got myself up... I was tired... I lost a lot of blood again... my vision was blurry... the sword once again stood up... undamaged

"_**Ara ara... you must be the only human I seen able to make such a destructive thing...**_" she walked closer to me... she rose my head... and gave me a french kiss

"_**I **__**love**__** strong man... I stand defeated before you... you win**_" She said as she collapsed

"**Shousha: Uzumaki Naruto**" Kyuubi said as he pulled me back ( Winner Uzumaki Naruto)

I felt something warm on me... I tried opening my eyes... I tried moving my arms...

they felt so heavy

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" I heard a femenine voice ask

"Are you an angel?" I asked

I opened my eyes... I was resting on a girls lap... I raised my view... and I saw it was Tenten

"T-Tenten!! what are you doing here?!" I said alarmed

"I was going to go training... but I found you over there... when I came to say hello you body started to show cuts... and you started to bleed!" Tenten said

"I am sorry if I worried you Tenten-chan" Naruto said as he fainted on top of Tenten

"Urrg!! Naruto you are heavy" She said...

Lee just started to have his ran and saw them on that awkward position

"I think I am disrupting something... later then!" Lee said as he was going to dart off

"LEE!! GET OVER HERE! IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Tenten said

**A few minutes later**

"Ah... sorry about jumping to conclutions like that... I hope you can forgive me... if not I will do 4000 laps around Konoha in penance" Lee said

"Never mind that... help me get him to his home" Tenten said

"Where does he live anyways?" Lee said

"I heard she is living with Haruno... they are living as brother and sister over there" Tenten said

"I see... come on let's make haste!" Lee said as he ran full speed ahead with Naruto on toil

"IDIOT!! Wait for me!!" Tenten said as she speed up to catch up

**On Sakura's house**

"EHHHH!! Naruto!? What happened to you!?" Sakura yelled alarmed

"Nothing much... just training" I said nonchalantly

"Oi oi... there is a difference between training and just being plain reckless" Sakura said

"Do you mind if we come in? We did carry him over from the training ground and are thirsty after all" Tenten said

"Sure... come on in I guess" Sakura said

"Yosh! I have to take my leave now... you ladies have fun while I go and take my 300 laps around Konoha" Lee said as he speed of

"He is joking... right?" Sakura said

"I wish" Tenten said

"Anyways... here... have some passion fruit juice... my dad made some before his mission... is my favorite drink" Sakura said

Naruto lay forgotten on the couch... as he was too busy resting

"So... how do you know Naruto?" Sakura then asked

"I knew him since our orphanage days... he was a really sweet boy... yet the matron always treated him badly... he used to get into many fights when the boys picked on me a lot... but when he was picked on... he only took it... it was really sad how he was always alone... so we became friends... but then.. he was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 4 and he started living alone or so I been told... until you opened your house to him" Tenten said in a tone of reminiscing the past

"Yeah... Naruto is a good person indeed" Sakura said

She poured juice into two glasses and the girls begun to talk about Naruto a lot

(He was listening in every now and then... when he regained a little energy)

"Well anyways... thank you for your hospitality Sakura... I hope we can talk again some other time" Tenten said as she took her leave

"Naruto Uzumaki... what am I to do with you?" Sakura said as she then sat close to Naruto...

She then blushed as she felt his warmth... she then laid on his bare chest... and fell asleep

"Sakura Haruno what do you think you are doing!?" a male voice said

"Nani?" She said as she cleaned the droll coming from her mouth

"DAD?!" She said

"Hahahahahaha... you like this guy don't you? Hahahaha... well I can at least say my daughter has some god tastes then" The old man said

Sakura face was deep red now

"Look kids... I don't care what you do in here... just clean up after you are done okay?" He said winking as he left the house once more

Sakura's brain completely shuted down that day

"Uh? It seams I made it back somehow..." I said as I woke up

Sakura was standing as a statue in the hallway... so I snapped my finger on her face

"Oi... Sakura-chan... whats wrong? It looks like you just seen Sasuke without his shirt on and all sweaty from training" I said

Sakura then came to her senses...

"Noting is wrong! Nothing absolutely nothing" She said as she flailed her arms up and down

"Eh? Is that so... well I will be on my room Sakura-chan... I still need to rest... goodnight" I said as I walked up

I walked up to my room... I then realised something

"_Oi kyuu-kun... what about the sword?!_"

"**Don't worry kit... you only need to concentrate on the sword and have a bit of blood at hand to call forth the sword... like a summoning of sorts... but it uses no chakra**" Kyuubi said

"_Why not?_" I asked

"**Because that sword is now tied to your soul... your sword is only as powerful as you can let it be... otherwise it has no limits to what it could do**" Kyuubi said

"_let me try it_" I said as I cut a bit of my palm... blood ran

the ground than begun to shake... and from it a magnificent sword erupted...

The hilt was magnificent... it was made with platinum... making it really expensive looking... the blade was odd... it was long... really long... and there was a cavity running trough the sword... and it was red... as if blood was running trough it... the tip was odd... it looked at first as it was made from a ruby... but in fact it was made from a solidified blood of the shinigami allowing this sword to exterminate mortals, ghosts and yokai alike...capable of destroying even diamond

the sword was sentient meaning that if it was separated it could return to its owner hand... it also gave some degree of power to the user in case he was becoming weak as to give him a boost

"_hey kyuu-kun... what should I call this sword_" I asked

"**This sword has not yet been baptized in blood yet... you have to name it after it shed blood...as to see it's skills in battle**" Kyuubi said

Unbest known to Us... Sakura was spying from the door

"_Why Naruto looks like is holding a conversation on his own? It looks like he is talking to someone... but who?_" Sakura though...

Naruto was becoming more and more an interesting person... and a mystery to his team

"**Oi... it seams that we have company**" Kyuubi said

"_Let her ponder... she neither heard nor saw nothing_" I said to kyuubi

" **either way... you can't reveal yourself to them... not yet for the time being**" Kyuubi suggested

"_I know that... either way... I think the sword should stay with me at all times... summoning it would look unnatural don't you agree?_" I said to kyuubi

"**You have a point... fine... have it your way... just be sure to read the manual it comes with... or else you will be sorry**" Kyuubi said in a cryptic manner

"_Wonder what he meant with that... meh... i'll read it some other time_" I said as I collapsed on my bed

unfortunately my stomach did not agree with that idea

GROWLLLL...

Sakura then face faulted

"_He must been talking his stomach out of hunger... poor thing.. i'll make something for him_" Sakura thought as she left for the kitchen

I shivered in fear

"_I fell something bad is bout to happen_" I thought to myself

(A/N For those who don't know Sakura sucks at cooking... prove of it is on Naruto Shippuden 75)

"_Oh well... might as well go to sleep_" I though... but my stomach keep grumbling

I tossed and turned for a few minutes

"Naruto-kun! Come downstairs... food is ready" Sakura said in a really cute voice

I started to sweat cold sweat...

"In a minute!" I said...

"_Oh man oh man... this is troublesome_" I thought

**Somewhere else**

"ACHO!" Nara Shikamaru sneesed as he was playing a game of shougi with Azuma

"Getting a cold Shikamaru?" Azuma asked

"I felt as if someone said something about me... or refering about me" The lazy genious said

**Back to Naruto**

" _I know! Kage bunshin no jutsu it will save me once more" _I thought

"Kage bunshin!" I said as I made a single clone appear

"You go down there and eat what Sakura cooked" I ordered the clone

"HELL NO DO IT YOURSELF!! I KNOW WHAT AWAITS FOR ME THERE!!" The clone said dispelling himself

"My own clone... bastard... well... here goes nothing" I said as I walked downstairs

I felt like I was walking to my execution... on the end was a chair that tied my down to electrodes ready to kill me with an electric current... Sakura was dressed in what appeared to be a dominatrix outfit and next to the switch

I got out of my daydreaming... and saw the table... it was with edible looking food...

"Ano... Sakura-chan... did you cook all this?" I said a bit scared

"Uh? Yes... my dad thought me how to cook... mom never did thought me how to... so dad took it unto himself to teach me... I think I did a good job with what I could taste" Sakura said

"_I just dodged a bullet on that one_" I said wiping the cold sweat of my brows

Sakura was smiling as she served me to eat

"Sakura-chan... I have not seen you so happy since... well... since you and I started living under one roof" I said smiling as I ate

Truthfully the food was not as bad as last time... at least she put "normal" ingredients rather than to mess with the recipe like when she done her Sakura special soldier pills... I laughed when I saw Sai's face when she gave him another one of those.

"Uhmm this tastes good... you might make a good wife someday" I said smiling...

she dropped her plate... her face was red

"Y-You think so?" she said

"Uhmm! I really do-dattebayo!" I said smiling as I kept eating

"Hey Sakura... what do you think about my dream?" I asked

"Well... you wish to be Hokage correct? You could do it if you work hard enough... you are strong and talented... I think you would make a good Hokage" Sakura said smiling

"Thank you... I need to hear it from you" I said

Sakura blushed

"Hey Naruto... what is that strange sword you got there?" Sakura said asking for it

"Oh? I made it for some missions we might get... I kinda have to get used to it first" I said

"I will train tomorrow though... I am too tired... lost too much blood, well you get the picture right?" I said

"If I may be excused?" I said as I left the living room

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" Sakura said... " and have sweet dreams" she said as she looked at Naruto go up

"_Wow... his shoulders are wider than before_" she thought to herself

**Flashback**

"Listen Sakura...the only way to know a good man.. is to see his back... his shoulders precisly... they say the bigger the shoulders the bigger the man who was before him... that means he will be a strong man... and a good husband" Sakura's dad told her daughter

**End Flash back**

"_I agree with dad in this case... he might make a great hokage and an awsome husband... I mean have you see his well toned muscles... his..._" She caught herself in her own thoughts blushing

"_**Congratulations... you now become a pervert**_" said inner Sakura

**End chapter no jutsu**


	9. Chapter 9

The Kyuubi's Gift: Redux

Chapter 9: Kenjutsu... Training the sword...and the crushing of the girls

"YAWN!!" I woke up early in the morning... my alarm did not go off yet... it was still the twilight hour... you know? That time of the day that is not night... but not day either? It is a wonderful time where all is tranquil... I decided to take a stroll over the city... the air was cool and fresh... I passed trough the training areas... reminiscing on the pasts past

Tock Tock Tock I heard from a training ground...

Curiosity got the best of me and set out to investigate... I wanted to see who would wake up on this forsaken time

"Hyaaaaaa!!" A femenine yell

Tock Tock Tock

"Who is there! Identify yourself" She said as she walked by

I was hanging on by my jacket that was pinned on the tree

"Hi Tenten... this was a warm wellcome" I said smiling as I dangled on the tree

"Oh my god! Naruto! I am so sorry... let me get you out of there" Tenten said

After being freed from the tree Naruto greeted Tenten and talked to her

"What brings you up at this hour?" They both asked the other simultaniously

"Uh? No you go first" they both said in unison

They both then laughed

"I came here to relax and take a stroll... I can already tell what you been doing though" I said

Tenten sheepishly scratched the back of her head

"Yeah I train here from time to time" Tenten said

She then noticed something

"Ohhh... Naruto... is that your sword? When did you get it?" Tenten said

"Can I see it please?" She asked

"I guess so... sure" I said as I tossed my sword to her

She caressed the sword with her fingers...

"Uhmmm I can't recognize this metal... is flexible... yet it seams durable... how odd" Tenten said

"_This sword is made with materials from hell... of course you wouldn't be able to recognize it_" I thought

"It is an odd metal... I got it from a odd person who wanted to get rid of this... it was luck I was close by to save it" I said

"No kidding... this sword... is beautiful... yet something of ti fill me with dread" Tenten said as she gave Naruto the sword

"Funny... I fell a warmth running trough me when I hold this sword... Well I better read the instructions that came with this sword... but... do you mind having a spar with me... I don' know how to use the sword" Naruto said

"Sure... why not? It beats just trowing my weapons to those dumies" Tenten said as she got her weapon scroll

"This is a kodachi... a small short or a long dagger... either one is fine... now your sword is a katana... witch means it is longer... try fighting me now" Tenten said as she charged

I was unable do dodge or parry... yet... my hand moved on his own...

"Wow! Exelent block!!" Tenten said

"_BUT I DID NOT DO IT!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"_ I shouted metally

"_**of course you did not... you don't know how to use me... so I am in what some people call... auto-pilot... I will move on my own accord and make sure your muscles memorises the movements and then you can create your own moves**_" The sword told to his master

"_I see... then my body gets the experience..._" I thought

"_**You did not read the manual**_" the sword said deadpanned

"_I WAS GOING TO!"_ I thought

" _**The little girl attacks once more... carefull**_" The sword said

"YAB TAI YEAH!" Tenten shouted as she tried to slice and cut trough Naruto's defense

The sword moved on it's own and blocked them all... but making it look like an accident

"_How odd! He is blocking all my attacks... but it seams as he is not doing it... like he was doing it on accident_"Tenten thought

"_Uhuh... I that look... I seen that look countless times... is that look that says "you are interesting... I wanna know more" look"_ Naruto thought

"Hey let's stop...I am kinda tired" I said

Tenten did not wanna rest yet...

"Moh! Stop allready!!"

**Half an hour latter**

"Hyahh!! My clothes!" Tenten yelled as she saw her clothes rip into shreds!

"AHH!! I am sorry! I am really sorry... I didn't mean to!" I said

Of course... I was betrayed by my body

"Naruto no ecchi!" She said as she kicked me bellow the belt

"**OOWWW... I even I felt that one**" Kyuubi said

"Eh? AHH!! Sorry Naurto... I acted on instinct... sorry" She said

"NEVER MIND THAT! COVER YOURSELF!!" I said as I gave her my jacket cover herself a bit

"ano... sorry for hitting you" Tenten said shyly

"No no... I deserved that one" I said as I nursed my face where I was slapped

"Well then...what where your thoughts on it" Tenten asked

"Thoghts about what?" I asked

"My body" Tenten said

I flushed madly

"Ehh...!!" I yelled

She stared at me seriously

"I Wanna have your honest opinion on my body" She said

"Ermm... well.. you are really pretty.. and..." I started saying... feeling like my blood was rushing downstairs

"No... I mean as my skin... breasts" Tenten said

"_Sweet kami! What am I to say!?"_ I thought in plight

"_**Listen boya... girls are always uncertain of their features... complement her on her soft and well develop breasts... her delicate lips... and her enchanting eyes... and delicious curves... tell her exactly what I just told you**_" the sword said

"_ermmm okay?_" I said to my sword

"Well Tenten you have soft and well develop breasts...delicate lips... and enchanting eyes... and delicious curves..." I said as I was feeling faint

"Seriously?!" Tenten said with a blush on her face

"Y-Yeah" I said nerviously

"I was worried... since Ino keeps telling me I should care more about my figure" Tenten said

"I think you are doing great... you work out really hard" I said

She ruffled my hair

"You are so cute... thank you Naruto-kun" Tenten said and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"You will grow to be a great man Naruto..." Tenten said as she turned around and gave a final smile to Naruto before going home

"Well since I am all alone... I might as well read the manual" I said as I opened the book

"Uhmmm lets see... this swords reacts to the elemental chakra... depending on the element it can change forms... the sword is sentient and will only obey it's master... this sword has special abilities... one of them is a special poison coating that splurts out of the sword if someone other than the owner (or the a friend of the owner) grabs the sword... the sword has also a special ability to give chakra or youki to the owner if he so requires... or the if the sword thinks is needed... interesting" I said

"This sword has many special abilities... it can cut trough souls... in order to put them on eternal damnation if the person is found wanting... the swords reacts to evil persons... it also serves as a compass if you are lost... and can locate the person you are looking for... How convenient"

"Well... you seam like an extraordinary sword... but there must be a catch to you... there is always something when you get stuff from demons" I said

"_**Mah... aren't you the smart one... true there is a catch... I require blood... I need blood to work... I don't care where it comes from... but I need to it**_" The sword said

"_I knew it... well at least is not unreasonable" I thought_

"HAAAAA!" I concentrated as I swung the sword

The tree then burned down with a black flame

"Amateratsu!?" I said

"_**You concentrated on using youki... depending on your intentions the sword will react to it... you wanted to destroy it so it happend**_" The sword said

"_AWSOME!!_" I said as I slashed in a frensy

"DESTROY! KILL DESTROY!!" I said while laughed and cutted all the trees in the fores with a single swing

"_**I think he is having a power rush**_" The sword said sweat-dropping

I took in a deep breath...

"So much power... what a surprise" I said as I calmed myself

"I wonder how I should control it" I said as I rested the sword on my shoulders

I rested on the bottom of the tree... the shade on my face the sun was begening to raise

"Oh? If it isn't Naruto?" I heard a voice

"Eh? Pineapple shape... Shikamaru?" I said

"Eh... You told me to come over and have a game anytime..." Shikamaru said

"yeah... hold on" I said as I pulled a shougi board out

They both played a game... Shikamaru had taken a lot of good pieces from him... but Naruto was better situated.. and was going to put him on checkmate

Shikamaru was playing like never before... he never concentrated like this before... at least with a kid his age

In the end Shikamaru won... but barely

"Man... when you said you where good... I thought you where like the rest of them... but you go me on a run for my money" Shikamaru said

"Hehehe... but in the end.. you still won... you are just too good" I said

"Only because you failed to see that one move... by the way... what is that?" Shikamaru asked

"Is a sword" I said

"I can tell that... what I meant is why?" Shikamaru asked

"I like it... and I wanna learn something new" I said

"Oh well... it kinda looks like the sword takes after you... I mean... that swords looks like it suits you... and what is that book?" Shikamaru asked at seeing the manual

"Just a book on how to use the swords" I lied

"Eh... learning is so troublesome... well... whatever... keep at it... by the way... do you happen to know Ino?" Shikamaru said

"Sort of... why?" I said

"I think she is falling for you... since he had been talking around 34 times about you and 30 about Sasuke... I never heard anybodies name said so many times... except Sasuke, there must be something especial about you for it" Shikamaru

"Wow... you flatter me" I said

"Well anyways... take care" I said as I walked away

"_Uhmmm.. something tells me there is something going on with him_" Shikamaru thought

I walked the way back to Sakura's house... I entered and took a refreshing cold shower...

I got out of the shower and went downstairs for some milk... I opened the fridge... and when I closed it... Sakura was standing there

"uhmmm... hello?" I said blushing

Sakura then fainted

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!? Are you okay!?" I yelled as I put her on her bed

"Urg... I am feeling bad... I think I am about to..." He then fainted on top of Sakura... towel long forgotten

**An hour after...**

"Ughh... my head is spining..." Sakura said as she was coming to

"What is this heavy weight?" she said... she opened her left eye... then the right... she blinked a couple of times

"NARUTO!! OH MY GOD!! He is naked... and in top of me... my head hurts... just what happened... OH MY GOD... did... did we... DO IT?" She asked herself she was hyper ventilating

Sakura blushed as she turned Naruto around... she was being a little of a perv

"I wonder how big he is" She said snikering

She turned around... she felt something wrong... without her noticing... the sword pulled him and gave him a shock to wake up

"DAAAAAAAAH!!" I yelled in pain as I felt the electric shock

"Uh? Nani?" I said... I locked at myself "MY TOWEL!" I said as I grabbed it and put it on and tied up on my waist

"DAH! Sakura-chan!? What is wrong with you!?" I said as I saw blood coming from her nose

I decided to leave and change to my clothes...

"Wonder what happened to her" I thought outloud

"Oh Naruto-kuun" Sakura moaned with a seductive voice

"Do I really wanna see what is going on her room right now?" I said to myself

"**Oh yes you do**" Kyuubi said

"_**Oh... yes you do... you really do**_" said the sword

"Sakura-chan.. I am coming in... I hope you are decent" I said

Then... I felt someone takle me

"Sakura? Whats wrong?" I asked

She looked a bit ood

"**I think she is having her monthly visitor**" Kyuubi said

"_Eh? Where is the visitor_" I asked

"_**Eh... Naruto... he means that... well... she is having her period... kunoichi start acting like bitches on heat when **_

_**they are having... well that time of the month**_" The sword said

"EH!?" I said

"Naruto-kun..." she said... her eyes where murked... then he felt something wet... and realised something... she was not wearing panties

"SAKURA!! CONTROL YOURSELF!" I said

She then dropped her dress

"_**Kunoichi normally take a pill to lower these effects... find a pillcase... and put it on her**_" The sword said

"I need something to detain her" Naruto said

"_**Then use me... remember what you read!**_" The swords said

"_Think on what you need for... and the sword will do it_"

"_Detain her!_" I thought as I slashed her

she was unable to move... as an invisible wall stood around her

"Let's look for the pills... pills pills... panties... bras... my old shirt... hey!? How did that got here!? Ah! Here it is!" I said triumphantly The barrier then faded and Sakura was all over me... I then tackled Sakura and sat on top of her

Sakura was panting... she then spread her legs...

"Sorry about this but is for your own good" as I put the pill in my mouth and kissed Sakura to force her to eat the pill

her chakra then returned to normal and her face returned to normal... her fever was reduced... her drooling stopped

"Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan... are you okay?" I said as I was on top of her

"Naruto-kun? What is going on... why are you on top of me? And... why am I NAKED!!" She shouted as Naruto gave her a towel to cover herself

**An explanation later and a beating later  
**

"Oh my god! Naruto... I am SO sorry... I totally forgot about those pills..." She said blushing...

"Yeah... just next time... please take em... I can't deal with something like that again" I said

"Can I ask you a question?" She said

"_Why do I fell this is gonna become de ja vu?_" I thought

"What do you thought on my body?" She asked

"_Oh MY GOD!! NOT AGAIN!_" I yelled in my mind

"Well... do you really want my honest opinion?" I asked

She nodded as she patted her bed as signaling Naruto to sit next to her

"Well... you know I been crushing on you since we first meet right?" I asked her

"Yeah.. kinda figured out that a long time... but I was so dumb and conceited back then" Sakura said as she laid on her bed

"I don't blame you... after all... I was hated by the whole village back then... still am as a matter of fact... not much though" I said

"But you still have not answer my question" Sakura said

"Well... to be honest... I never looked at your body... I always liked you smile... you look really pretty when you smile..." I said trying to avoid the subject

"Are you trying to avoid the subject?" Se said and stared at me

"Okay okay... I think you have nice legs... you have nice curves as well... you hips look great and your eyes... they look like jewels" Naruto said looking on the ground

"Seriously Naruto?" She said blushing

"Y-yeah" I said

"Thank you Naruto-kun" She said as she kissed me

"We should have fun sometime" She said

I loss consciousness at that comment due to a massive blood loss

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Sakura yelled as Naruto was unconscious

**One week later**

"Yo!" Kakashi said meeting his team the next week

"YOU ARE LATE!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled... then giggled

"Anyways I am here to inform you that next week you are going to be taking the chuunin exams" Kakashi said

I jumped onto his neck "I love you Kakashi-sensei" I said

"Get off me you little monkey!" Kakashi yelled as he tried to get rid of me

"Anyways... good luck to you all"

Kakashi said as he disappeared

"_Wait... that means... holy crap! I get to see Gaara!_" I thought in my mind

"Well Sakura...how about we walk for a while?" I said as we both walked about

Sasuke was being left behind

"Coming teme?" I said with a smirk

"Whatever dobe" Sasuke said as he walked towards us... walking into the light

**End Chapter no jutsu!**

Authors Notes:

Well thanks for reading so far! I hope you like it so far... don't worry I won't stop yet... I am still on a roll... also... I need your help... you the readers have the power to change this story... I need right now pairing votes who do you think Naruto should be with?... or should I turn this into a harem... also.../ what are your thoughts on having my OC Shinta in the story (Shinta is my OC from my other fanfiction Tale of Tails And Feathers) should he be here or not? If he should be here... should he be an ally or an enemy?

So many choices... come on over and vote!!


	10. Chapter 10

The Kyuubi's Gift: Redux

Chapter 10: Sand, wind that witch makes the demons meet (hey it Rhymes)

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura both where walking by the streets of Konoha... until they meet a little boy

"HEY!! Naruto-onichan! How are you!" said a voice

"Eh? Konohamaru?" I said in surprise

"Hai! I am an academy student now! Oni-chan! But do you wanna play ninja with us for a while?" Konohamaru said with his little ragtag team formed by Udon and Moegi

"Sure why not? Let me guess... I am it?" I asked

"YES!" The trio said

"I am gonna get you all" I said as I ran after them

"Uff!" Konohamaru said after accidentally crashing on someone

"_Kanguro!? Shit... he is like he was back on chuunin exams.. I gotta play it cool_" I thought

"Oi brat... what the hell is your problem?" he said as he lifted Konohamaru from the collar

"Oi... you... the one on the funny Pjs, LET. THE.KID. GO" I said as I walked casually

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to shorty? DAMN IT... I hate brats like you" Kanguro said

"You hate us... or you hate the one that made you like this" I said

Kanguro and Temari cringed

"OI! You can come out... I already sensed you a few minutes ago... no need to hide here" I said, neither one of the other people knew what I meant

Then a gust of wind and sand from it a boy with sunken eyes and red hair appeared

"Kanguro... stop embarrassing our village" Gaara of the sand said

"But that brat started it" Kanguro said

"Be quiet or I'll kill you" Gaara said with venom in his voice

They all cringed... with me excluded

I stared at him... he stared back... both locked in a eye to eye battle

Then... Gaara's eye widen in fright... a power never seen to him... a power rivaling that of his "mother"

"You are interesting... what is your name?" Gaara said

"Uzumaki Naruto... and who might you and your companions be?" I asked

"I am Gaara... and these here are my sister Temari, and my brother Kanguro" Gaara said

"We shall see each other on the exams then" I said

"That we shall" He said disappearing on a gust of sand

"Well... that was one crisis averted... I think that went well don't you all?" I said smiling at all

"_Who is this person? He did not even flinch at the presence of Gaara... and detected him so much faster than us... who is he?_" Temari though

"Well then... Konohamaru let's keep going!" I said as I ran after him and his friends

"And the dobe goes at it again" Sasuke said as he smirked

"Sasuke-kun... be nice" Sakura said

"Yeah yeah... stop nagging me so much Sakura" Sasuke said

"I swear... is the great Sasuke getting whipped by a girl" a voice said

"Eh!? KIBA!?" I yelled

"Oi! If it isn't Naruto! Whats shaking?" Kiba said

"Nothing much? How is Hana-san and the family?" I asked

"Eh? Hana? My sister? She is doing fine... but she gets a lot of work on the vet's office and the rest of the family is taking care of some bitches in heat... they are all over the place and their scent is driving the other dogs wild" Kiba said

"Eeh? Is that so? I have to see when the puppies are born then" I said

"Yeah... about that... I don't know why but the dogs always keep growling at you... something about you rubs them the wrong way" Kiba said

"Che... I don't need to be a dog to know is his personality" Sasuke said

"Teme" I said

"Hahahahahaha...no nothing like that... anyways... you guys better train for the chuunin exams" Kiba said

"Hai hai... but you are one to talk... you can't even beat Shino... and you won't even fight Hinata... why? Afraid she might show you up... or perhaps..." I said but I was bitten in the head

"GET HIM OFF ME!!" I yelled as I shake to get Akamaru from my head

"_Thank you Akamaru_" Kiba thought

Sasuke then did something odd... he laughed

The cold emotionless Sasuke laughed... this made me forget about Akamaru

"oi... you... did you?"

"no"

"but you did, I saw it" I said smiling

"you saw nothing"

"Sasuke Uchiha... **THE** Sasuke Uchiha, actually laughed!" I said as I busted in laugher

"You got no proof" he said

"I beg to differ" I said as a camera appeared

"I took the liberty to take some shots" I said

"NARUTO" Sasuke said menacingly

"YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" I said as I speed out

"COME BACK HERE DOBE!!" Sasuke yelled as he chased after me

"Well that should distract him for a few minutes or so" I said besides Sakura who jumped in fright

"Naruto? But how?... oh... Kage bunshin" she said in realization

"Okay Sakura... since we are alone... how about we train a bit more?" I said with a fearful smile

Sakura cringed...

**On a river close by**

"Come on over... show me what you are made of" I said as she charged at me

I parried her punch only to receive a kick on the back of the head... the punch was a feint..

I tasted the ground... for a few seconds after rolling away... since a punch was going for my head

"Well done... but you took to long... my turn" I said as I charged in

I ran up to her and I sweep her off her feet... then I used a palm strike on her back to push her upwards... then I jumped and used the omote renge on her... ending on a huge splash on the river...

Impressively enough Sakura managed to stand up

She charged at me once more... extending her arms in a butterfly like shape

"_Hard kung fu?_" I thought as she charged with slashing of her hands and arms

I dodged the first attacks but the next 3 hit me on full both on the face and on the chest

"Urg!" I was blown away... her strength has increased to almost that of my past life... our "little" training regime had increased her stamina at least 10 fold... making her harder to wear...

I then lowered my center of gravity... Sakura was confused... never having seen that stance

"Hakkeshou!" I yelled as I charged

"24 palm strikes... Uzumaki special" I said as I used a Hyuuga move-set and "bastardizing" it by using other moves not standard on the hakkeshou

"W-what?!" she was taken by surprise by this attack.. her body did not respond

"Now you can't move nor use chakra... I bastardized this from the Hyuuga's... not only hits the chakra coils... it also hits the nervous system

"You little" Sakura said

"Now you are defenseless..." I said with a smirk

"So what are **you** going to do?" Sakura said

"this" I said as I kissed her... she then weep in silence... enjoying the kiss...

"_Eh?_" I though

"_Have I done what I think I done that I am doing?"_ I thought

I broke the kiss abruptly

I am so sorry... I should not have taken advantage of you" I said

"Eh? Why hsould I be mad?" Sakura said... she smiled... "come on you are acting weird... how about we play?"

I then splashed some water to Sakura

We both had a nice time... that is until

"Yahoo! Forehead!" a feminine voice said

"Eh? Ino-chan? Shikamaru? What are you two doing here?" I asked

"EH? Naruto? I could ask you the same thing! You on a date with Sakura?" I no asked

"Nah... Sakura doesn't like me that way" I said smiling

Sakura looked to the river... downcast

"Hey so why don't we play a volleyball game?" Ino suggested

"Boys vs girl?" I asked

"Sure why not?" Ino said

"What a drag... but it would be more troublesome to be beaten by girls" Shikamaru said as he dragged himself out of the floor

The girls set the net while the boys put the posts on

"Got a volley ball?" Shikamaru asked lazily

"I do" Ino said pulling a ball from her backpack

"Serve!" Sakura said as she threw the ball

"No you are not!" I said returning the ball with more force

"Sexy duo return!" Ino and Sakura said as they both joined forces to return the ball

"Damn I am to far! Shikamaru!" I yelled

"On it" he said as he returned it...

his hands got red because of the brute force the two girls held together

"Oi! Take this... Tajuu! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" I said as I made many clones...

"U-zu-ma-ki Naruto volleyball rendan!" I said as I threw the ball higher and higher and finally giving it a spike from 500 yards in the air

"You won't be able to stop that" I laughed as I dispelled the clones

the ball dug 20 feet into the ground

"Naruto! You idiot!" The girls said as we all fell victims to uncontrollable laughter

A few hours later... a bit of an improv picnic and some good natured fun we left for our respective homes

"Ahh... I never had so much fun" I said as I stretched my arms

"Naruto..." Sakura said

"Yes?" I asked

"Could we... hold hands?" she asked

I smiled... "Of course" I said as I extended my hand to her... she took it... and we walked our way to the house

**On the Hokage tower**

"_Now... how should I deal with this invasion?_" Sarutobi the third Hokage pondered

**Flashback**

"Jiji... if you remember from my memories... there will be an invasion in the chuunin exams" I said

"Yes... I remember quite well... so... how do we stop Orochimaru from making me sacrifice myself to seal his jutsu" the Third said

"Well... I could try killing him on the forest... since he will or try to at least me or Sasuke... though is more likely to go after me... since my eyes are more powerful than the Uchiha's... or you can send Itachi the guard us from the 3 grass nins... since we **know** they are Orochimaru's agents... and I will kill Kabuto... and you must put a no quitting rule for the preliminaries as to get Kabuto's blood bloiling" I said

"Well that is good in theory... the only one to be able to stand a chance to Orochimaru would be Itachi... you too... but then your cover would be blown and people would start calling you demon once more... and even distrust you more... since you should not be able to hold Orochimaru off" The Third said

"Then, you **must** put Itachi on constant surveillance on us on this test... Sasuke or I would be on an assassination list to "test" the power of the cursed seal... but... I am afraid if he gets me it might have severe side-effects due to my youki and onsen chakra" I said

"I see... so what will you do?" The third asked

"Well... I was thinking on making kage bunshins on henge and make them go all over the forest... as to confuse the enemy" I said

"Excellent plan... I guess this would be all?" The third said

"No... there is one more thing" I said

"How to deal with Orochimaru if he escapes from my claws..." I said

"I could always have the ANBU research the barrier he used/will use on me and have counter measures against his cursed seal ninja..." The third said

"Good... I really don't want to see Konohamaru sad... it was really hard on him when you died..." I said

"Hehhe... thanks to you I still a good 20 years more at the very least" he said

"Don't push your luck Jiji" I said

**End flash back**

"Hokage sir? We found him... he is coming right as we speak" a generic ninja said

"Ah... yes... tell him to come in" The Third said

"Hey old man! Long time no see" a man with white hair and markings on his face said as he jumped off from a huge frog

"Jiraiya... nice of you to come by" The third said

"What is it that you need?" said Jiraiya

"Well... actually I need a favor from you" the Third said

"OH? What favor...?" he asked

"I need you to take an apprentice... someone that, with no doubts, will surprize you" The Third said

"Oh? Who is it?" Jiraiya asked

"Namikaze Minato's son" The Third said

"Impossible... I thought he was..."

"Dead? Not likely... he is a survivor Jiraiya... but he needs **you** right now... he will need your teachings... train him after the 3rd part of the test... teach him **every single jutsu** you can think of and train him well" The Third said

"That is all?" Jiraiya said

"No... it appears an old friend of yours is coming for me... or rather... for my life" The Third said

"You don't mean"

"Yes, Orochimaru" The Third said

"He is disguised as the Kazekage... he is laying dead right now... I dispatched a group of ninjas to hunt the body down to get info on the attackers bu I most likely know who they where... also I am trying to keep the body from someone in particular" The Third said

"Who?" asked Jiraiya

"Satori of the Akatsuki" The Third said

"Oh... so you heard of them?" Jiraiya asked

"I need you to do me another favor... I need you to get some of the other jinchuriiki to come here to Konoha... one of them is named Killerbee... the other one is named Yugito... both from the cloud village... Killerbee is the brother of the Raikage so be weary... don't use force... on them if possible... if not I want you to get out... but if you can't... use diplomacy on the Raikage" The third said

"That is gonna be a little hard old man, specially taken into account our relationships with the cloud" Jiraiya said

"I know... but if what I think Akatsuki is doing... and aiming for... there will be a lot of trouble... also... in the Akatsuki... there are some people who you meet before... it might be hard to fight them" The Third said

"Okay... enough of this... I don't promise I will train that brat... I don't need a brat to ruin me style" Jiraiya said

"I heard this **brat** is a total playboy" The Third said

"Uhmm... if he can get me some good material I don't mind then" Jiraiya said with a grin

"Well then... off you go... remember to comeback by the start of the pre-preliminaries" The Third said

"The way you are saying it you are sure there will be one" Jiraiya said

"I have absolute confidence on it... wanna make a wager on it?" The Third said

"Nah... I rather not, I will be going to find those Jinchuriki... but it will be though... not many villages wanna part from their Jinchuriki... as much as they loath them they need them as weapons... how sad" Jiraiya said as he hopped on tho a giant combat ready frog

"God speed Jiraiya" The Third said

"Who needs Gods when you have a dashing face and a strong body like mine?" Jiraiya said as the frog jumped off

"Well I done all I can do... the rest is up to fate... I have to research more about that Jutsu Orochimaru will use... the kuchiose Edo Tensei... and find a way to block those summonings... also... I need to get a summoning counter measures against those snakes..." The Third sighed then...

"Fuck I am to old for this shit" he said after inhaling some tabacoo from his pipe

**Elsewhere... with Naruto**

"_Hey... kyuu-kun... do you think my summoning jutsu still works?_" I asked

"**It's probable... but not likely... you signed it in the future... but you did hold it in the past... er... you know what I mean**" Kyuubi said

"_The sad thing... I do...but if the frogs still listen to me... would they tell Jiraiya about what happened/will happen? Or will they be smart enough to keep quiet?_" I asked

"**No us on worrying over it... just go to sleep... you have a long day ahead tomorrow**" Kyuubi said

"_**Mah Naruto-sama... I will personally give you a pleasurable night sleep**_" The sword said

"_No thank you... I really don't wanna wake up having a "you know what" in the morning!_" I yelled mentally to the sword

"_**But I want to!and I am not taking no for an answer**_" the sword said

I did not have a good night sleep... but I did have a really **nice **dream

"_If my sword is like this... how will it be with Sakura-chan_" I said groggily since all my energy was gone for all that fooling around in my dreams

"_Perverted sword..." _I though as I walked into the bathroom to get a cold shower to clean myself... I rest thinking that I am ready for the Chuunin exams... sword on the floor lay forgotten I dream a dream... a dream where I am happy... I sleep with a big grin on my face... hopping that my actions will bring happiness and change the future that should not be...

"_Sakura...Ino...Tenten...Temari...Hinata...Shion...Ayame..._" I whisper in my dream a single tear falls...

the night goes on...

**Somewhere else**

**Location unknown**

"Mi lord... there has been a breech on the gap of space-time continuum" a man said

"I see... can you ascertain the cause of this anomaly?" said another man

"We believe is this boy... but as you can see... his inner self is that of a grown man... meaning he transferred his own "self" into the past for some reason or another" another person said

"Pull me a file on this person... whoever he is... he must known that that kind of stunt could literally kill him with no hope of passing on" the voice said

"I believe he knew the consequence... he lived a frantic live battling a lot of evil... he was suppose to survive as the last of his village but he decided to travel in time to undo this" said another man

Steps where heard

"Ah... is you...is good that you came here" said the voice

"I came here as fast as I could...there where... some delays" he said

"You mean there was a horde of fan-girls after you and you tried to loose them?" said the voice

"Ermm... yes" the person said

"I need you and 2 others to go down to earth... investigate this person... and if you see he is a threat I want him disposed of..." said the voice

"As you wish... Odin" said the youth as he walked out

"Are you sure you wish to give **him** this job? Think on what he **is**... he very existence is a taboo!" said another person

He then found himself being choked by a powerful fist

"This youth had proven time and again to be loyal, kindhearted, and powerful... he has served me better than you or any other deity could ever do... are you saying that I lack of Judgment? Remember this... I gave my eye in the fountain of Imnir to see into the future... this youth has it in him to give as a wonderful one... but the boy down on earth... I see disaster coming his way... and a lot of pain... this must be prevented.. for the sake of the world" Odin said

"Go froth my grandson..." Odin said as the youth walked from the Halls of the gods... with a mantle made of his wings... with two swords... one black one white... on of the handles had pure pristine white wings... the other had black wings... like a bat's one eye azure... and the other one red...

He walked forth, head held high, even on the whispers that where made when he went trough... he remembers his past... who he was... and what he has become... his adoptive parents... who gave him this gift... the gift that was looked down as taboo

To make a man into a demon and an angel... to be able to walk on all the realms of existence without any harm... the ability to switch freely from on state to another... from human-to demon-to angel and back and in between...

because... his parents are none other than the powerful fox of nine tail's older brother... and the 12 winged seraph... who fell in love witch each other...

they adopted this youth... because... they where sealed in him... and because of that... he was looked down and alienated... they adopted him as a repayment for his sufferings... they became a close family ad still are... since they are still in him...

"Kaa-san... Otou-san... I have a mission... I will go back to earth... I hope I could get a blessing from you both" the youth said

The angel with long pink hair smiled at her son...

"My son... may the divine grace of the lord be with you" she said as she kissed the forehead of his son

"May the spirits of the fox travel with you... that you may burn and destroy that witch is in your path... and to be able to protect yourself as well as the innocent" his father said

"Thank you... I will be going I better pack" The youth said

"I hope he takes after me a little more... he is too nice for his own good" the father said

"You just say that because you want the boy to be more like you so he can take you throne and run the fox part of hell" the wife said smiling

"He is a prime candidate for taking over for me... as I am imprisoned in him... anyways this mission might be the thing he was waiting for... if that boy on earth is the cause of the anomaly... and wants to change the future for the worst... he is to be disposed... and he would be taken as a hero (our son) and he would be left alone and accepted by society" the demon said

"My love... there is nothing in the world that would make a mother happier than his son accepted by society... but... is it worth the death of another being?" She asked

"I know what you mean... I just hope that our son is ready... for what lies ahead for him"

The son in question was on his room... packing a change of clothes...

a **lot** of his weapons (swords, gantlets, and a pair of guns) he also decided to brink a few flasks of red liquid as well as one of white liquid and one of pure black liquid... "Just in case" he said

He put his guns in his holster on his back as he put a claymore-like sword on his back... 2 swords (the black and white ones) where on his back as well... he put on an outfit that appeared to be made of only belts... his stomach was uncovered... his hair was wildly and unkempt... yet he looked like an idol... he was repudiated by the male population for this...

"Well... I only need to get 2 more members for the team... I wonder who I will call?" he said to himself

"I know... I could ask Ashtir... she would like to come down with me... as well as Bezuil from Niedhil (hell)" I said as the youth disappeared

**Somewhere in Vallhala**

A young girl... with red-brown hair was singing as she watered the plants, she had a happy face... she loved all living thing... her world of peace was shattered by the the simple words

"Yo! Ashtir! Whats shaking?" the youth called

"SHINTA!! you scared me!!" she said slapping the boy

the palm print was imprinted on his face

"That hurt" he said with a straight face

"That is what happens when you sneak up on me... I still remember when you and those other devil did a panty raid and stole several of my private items" She said with an angry stare

"First off! I did not join the panty raid... I was there to stop it... second... I really don't care for your items... you are cute, I like you, and I respect you... yet you don't have any consideration for me... you keep treating me like crap... and most importantly... from what I heard... your items are not impressive... an A cup? You are just a bra stuffer...but I am not here for that... Odin send me on a mission and told me to gather 2 more individuals for a mission on earth" Shinta said

"Earth? I have not been there before how is it?" she asked

"Is really nice... unless you where born in the wrong place in the wrong time like me" Shinta said looking back with bitterness at his past

Ashtir looked at Shinta's expression... she was overcome with a sense of sadness... it was clear that Shinta's past as a "normal" human being was a really harsh one

"Can you tell me... more about yourself?" She asked

"I suppose... since we are going to be on the same team we might as well know each other better" Shinta said

"How was your life before coming here?" Ashtir asked

"You shouldn't ask that... when you really don't care for me... is fine... I don't have to tell you either... is not a thing a person like you would comprehend either way" Shinta said as he put some scrolls and books into his backpack

Ashtir then bowed her head down "I am sorry I even asked... " she said

"Well... only one more to go... we need to go to Niedhill for this one" Shinta said

"WHAAAAAAAAT!? We can't! If I go there I will be trapped forever!" Ashtir said

"not if you are with me you are not... remember? I can walk on all the realms without any consequences" Shinta said

"Still... is kinda creepy going there" Ashtir said

"Give me your hand... and we will walk together so you wont be afraid" Shinta said

"Okay..." Ashtir said

"DEMON PLANE! GATE OPEN!" Shinta yelled as he slammed his hands into the ground

A huge arch appeared with a gothic gate... the gate had a pair of huge skeletons as decorations... until the skeletons themselves opened the doors... and we walked in... to the darkness that awaited us in Niedhill

**End Chapter no jutsu**

Authors Notes: For those who don't know Vallhala is a Nordic Mythological "heaven" for warriors... Odin is the father of the gods who posses Gungir... the spear that has 100 percent accurracy and the ability to foresee anything...

this has been you daily Mythology class! Enjoy an vote!!


	11. Chapter 11

The Kyuuby's Gift: Redux

Chapter 11: Counter! Flow of time disrupted! A unknown Village appears in the exams!?

**Chuunin Exams day**

"Are we all ready for the tests?" I said

"Yes" Sasuke said packing a few dozens more of instant ramen (Just in case I get hungry)

"Just finishing putting some stuff here" Sakura said putting a bit of medical equipment, anti venoms and soldier pills and a varied assortment of shuriken and kunais

"Then lets get wild" I said as we enter the tests grounds

**Vallhala 8 hours earlier**

"TAH!!" Shinta yelled as he fought off a Sucubus

Ashtir was taken back by the sheer power Shinta expelled... even if he was a "uncategorized Being" his readings where off the charts... the only being in existence with that power would be...

"Kami" Ashtir whispered as she saw the fight ensue

"OUT OF MY WAY!!" Shinta yelled as he slashed trough a horde of 50+ level B and C demons as the unlikely duo rushed to a castle of sorts on the horizon...

"I BRING YOU FORTH!! SISTERS OF DESTRUCTION!" Shinta yelled as a ultrasonic boom was released from his hands

The demons either where sliced in half by the attack or their ears burst at the sheer power of that magical attack

"KUROGANE!! OI!! KUROGANE!! WAKE UP YA BASTARD!!" Shinta yelled

no answer

"There is a deal of all-you-can eat buffet if you come on now" Shinta said...

Ashtir sweat-dropped... no way a demon would care about something as mundane as...

"I came as fast as I could" Kurogane... a devil of various skills... a jack of all trades said

"Long time no see buddy" Shinta said as they both punched eat other

"YOU LEFT ME TO DIE ON THE STIX RIVER YOU BASTARD!!" Shinta yelled

"YOU LEFT ME WITH FANFIR... WHO TORE ME IN HALF AND IT WAS A BITCH TO REGENERATE FROM THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Kurogane yelled

They both started to beat the crap out of each other... Ashtir was nervous of what to do... after a few hours they both calmed down (Due to exhaustion)

"Good times, no?" Shinta said

"Yeah... good times" Kurogane said "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"I am looking for my third on my team... we need investigate a certain person and, if found a risk, eliminate him for altering the time-line" Shinta said

"Orders from above?" Kurogane asked

"From the big boss himself" Shinta said

"Fine... but I better get that all-you-can eat buffet you said" Kurogane said

"Yes yes... now get packing.. we need a lot of things..." Shinta said

"Ok boss... like what?" Kurogane said

"We need some healing herbs, weapons... scrolls of magic and books about that as well... bring some potions as well... bring some berzerker elixir as well" Shinta said

"On it" Kurogane said "By the way... you might wanna come on in you know how Niedhill is like... if you are of your home you are a fair game" Kurogane said as he let them pass

They got in and Ashtir was taken back by the decorations... they seamed so... so... so un-demon like... they looked like something from a house built in a Luis XVIth fashion

"Ah... you where listening to Chopin again I see" Shinta said

"I find his music to be delicate and fashionable... and it goes with the ambiance as well" Kurogane added

"No kidding... well... anyways mind if we make ourselves at home?" Shinta asked

"Not at all... please enjoy this house as much as possible" Kurogane smiled as he left to get ready

"For a demon... he sure doesn't act like one" Ashtir said

"Don't ever say that in front of him" Shinta said

"Why? He fells odd for being different.. I though someone like you can relate" Ashtir said... then catching what she said was out of lines braced herself for a hit... a punch... anything...

Shinta sighted

"It appears in Vallhala everyone id so fucking closed minded... black an white... good and evil... they can't see that even in what they call evil there are a ray of hope and goodness... and viceversa... Ashtir... just shut the fuck up... or I **will** kill you... I really will and I don't care who your father is" Shinta said as his demon eye got into full power... his killing intent was so strong that Ashtir felt like she was suffocating

"You are pathetic... the only reason I chose you is because you have skills as a healer... and because **they** would not trust me with a full demon team... otherwise for me... in this team... are completely an utterly useless, an incapable being thinking nothing more than what you can see... and not taking the time to draw a reasonable conclusion... until you can see more than meets the eye... in my eyes... you are nothing" Shinta said as he left the room... Ashtir was about to break in tears

"Don't let him get to you" Kurogane said... popping out of nowhere

"GYAH!! Kurogane... don't scare me like that" Ashtir said

"Well he can't help himself hating people like you... because people that are closed minded have ruined his mortal life... and his "immortal" life as well all the things that happened to him... is a wonder he is still the same old Shinta" Kurogane said

"Can you tell me about his past?" Ashtir asked

"No can do... that is his problem... I got no right to meddle on that" Kurogane said as he dissolved into a mass of black liquid

"Eh? I think I read about this... doppelganger or something... I suppose" Ashtir said as she waited

Time passed since her two to be teammates dissappeared... a single slimy entity passed...

"Little lady... would you care for anything to drink?" the slime said

"Ah... yes... some apple iced tea if you have please?" Ashtir asked

"Will do little lady" The slime said as she left

**A few iced apple drinks and a few hours later**

"I am back... is Shinta still here" Kurogane asked

"He left to somewhere... I don't know where" Ashtir said

"He must be in the training room" Kurogane said

"Raziel... come on over... and look for Shinta" he said to his familiar

A little blond girl with red eyes appeared... she bowed and disappeared in a pink smoke

"He should be in here in a few" he said as he sat down close to the angel and drank some wine...

"Care for some?" Kurogane asked

The angel sighed... "Sure... why not.. what can a little wine do"

**A few minutes later**

"Hey... are you guys ready? A little succubus familiar asked me to come to the dinning...room?" Shinta was taken back

"WOOOH!! PARTY!!" The prude angel was now on a tight bra that was about to burst... and was swinging her panties on her arm while Kurogane lay on the floor... wasted

Shinta raised an eyebrow "I should have known" Shinta said as he put his hand on his face...

"This has "long mission" written all over it" Shinta said as he pulled his two teammates out and laughed a bit

"Tenshin no jutsu: Heavens path" Shinta said s he slammed his white winged sword into the ground

A path of white staircases begun to unravel as it went into the human world surface...

**Human world surface... 2 and a half till test time**

"Well... in order to blend in we are going to need those head-bands... good thing Odin made these" Shinta said as he pulled out the head-bands

The headbands had the insignia of a pillar and a wing in it...

Both teammates woke up with a headache... they had appeared a few yards away from Konoha... it gave them time to dress appropriately and be able to blend in...

"Kurogane... you better hide your horns... they stick out like a straight guy in a gay bar... and Ashtir... you keep up whatever it is you are doing" Shinta said

"Halt! Your identification" The guard said

Shinta passed his hand on the guys face "We do not need identification" Shinta said

"You do not need identifications" the guard said in a monotonous voice

"You are free to go... good luck on the exams" Shinta said

"You are free to go... good luck with on the exams" the guard said

they passed without a hitch...

"Shinta... what?" Kurogane was about to ask

"I seen a movie that did something like that... I always wanted to do it at least once" Shinta said

His teammates face-faulted

"Well... anyways... we got to get to the academy... and go to room 301... the tests are there... should we go trough the entrance... or go by the windows and cause chaos?" Shinta asked

"Lets go how we should normally go" Ashtir suggested

"I vote chaos" Kurogane said

"Chaos it is" Shinta said smiling

**Crash**

The window broke as the demon, the uncategorized being and the angel busted in (The later being carried by the second)...

"it appears we came early" Shinta said

"Oh well... let's relax here until they all come over" Shinta said

The angel was trembling.. "_These two are nuts!!_" She thought

**Couple of minutes after**

A horde of students came in... at the very end... a team consisting of a semi-emo looking guy, a blue eyed, blond sea urchin hairstyle guy... and a cute pink haired green eyed girl... followed by a blond haired girl and a brunette...

There was a silver haired boy with glasses... his presence unsettled Shinta quite a bit... and Shinta saw Naruto's reaction...

His body was showing obvious signs of restrains... he was ready to kill the boy... for what reasons Shinta did not know... but one thing is certain... the second the boy guard was down... he would be killed

A big guy came over and yelled "Okay... my name is Morino Ibiki we are ready to start the first part of the test... I want you all to take a number and sit according to the numbers in the table" the instructor said

He then explained the rules of the test... it was easy enough to understand the rules... however... the test itself proved... well difficult...

Shinta turned around... he saw a few ninja acting kinda weird... some of them where doing nothing... the blond girl fell asleep... the emo looking one eyes turned red... and the blond sea urchin turned his eyes into rings of different colors

"_Uhmmm... it appears that some of the people in here have that special ability... what was it called... kekkei genkai? ah... so this test the purpose is to cheat... but without getting caught... that guys really knows how to torture people psychologically... this guy is a pro... a lot of the people will crumble at this..._" Shinta though

After 27 minutes into the test...roughly 49 percent of people where disqualified... then the big guy just came in with the last part of the test

"All of you!! in order to pass you must answer this question... this question if not answered will disqualify you... as well as answering incorrectly... those who choose to not take this question may raise your hands and leave after they taken your number..." The big guy said

Around 16 ninja chuunin hopeful retired

Shinta looked at the yellow sea urching haired boy... he was calm...

Then...

"I DON'T QUIT! I WILL ANSWER YOUR STUPID QUESTION!! I DON'T FEAR YOU!!... I AM GONNA HOKAGE ONE DAY... If I FAIL HERE... I WILL BECOME HOKAGE EVEN TROUGH SHEER STUBORNESS" I said

"YOU SURE!? IF YOU ARE WRONG... YOUR CAREER IS OVER!!" Ibiki

"JUST GIVE OUT THE QUESTION ALLREADY" I said

"_24 left...it appears they will not break anymore..._" Ibiki though... he saw around for the other proctors... they all nodded

"To all still in here... CONGRATULATIONS... YOU ALL PASSED!!" Ibiki said

"_Wow... this was stressful... this guy really can wreck your nerves_" Shinta though

Then... out of nowhere... someone came crashing out of the windows...

Kunai was stabbed on the ceiling with a banner

"LISTEN UP YOU MAGGOTS!! TEST NUMBER 2 IS GOING ON NOW!!" Mitarashi Anko said

"You came too early can't you sense the mood?" Ibiki said

Anko blushed

I snikered on my seat

a kunai flew my way...

then... I was sent flying back...

"_SHIT!! DID I KILL HIM BY ACCIDENT!!" _Anko said

I then flipped back and had the kunai on my mouth... smiling

"Oi oi... calm down a bit... I am not an enemy after all..." I said as I threw the kunai back

Shinta then stared at Naruto... his stare was penetrating

**Shivers**

"_Brrrrr... I fell like a chill all over my spine_" I though

"_Who are you really Uzumaki Naruto? I will find out... and if I deem you a threat to the time-line the 3 sisters take care of... I __**will**__ kill you_" Shinta thought

Mitarashi Anko was... peculiar... she was one of the top 5 hottest Kunoichi (adult) she lead us to a forest aptly named "Forest of Death"

"One word of advice! Don't Die" Anko said

"Well Anko... for you... anything" Shinta said flirting

"Cute... but in here..." she disappeared

"Cute can get you killed" she said with a kunai in Shinta's neck

"Oh.. .you don't have to worry about that" Shinta said as he disappeared in a swirl of darkness... pulling Anko's arm back and carassing her face

"You have really smooth skin Anko-chan" Shinta said

"_Impossible... how did he got away... it was phisically impossible to get out_" Anko thought "_Though I gotta admit he is..._" she started to drool

She then snapped out of it

"Everyone please get into the cabins to get a random scroll and go to the gate you and your team have been asigned" Anko said

"Hey Anko... how about a date after this?" I asked

"Riiight... maybe when you grow up a bit" she said

"Oh? I can do a **lot** of grown up things already... including some things even **you** might not even know about" Shinta said

"Oh... you got my full attention" Anko said in a sultry voice as she walked at Shinta... passing her slender finger on his face...

"Oh... I will be waiting for you afterwards" Anko said

Shinta's team gate was gate number 666 (ironic isn't it?)

My gate was gate number 7

"Okay team... I got an idea on how to get trough without to many confrontations" I said

"Ok... I am listening" Sasuke said

"Alright... Tajuu Kage Bunshin!" I said as a horde of Naruto's popped into existence

"HENGE!" I yelled... most of the clones transformed into Sakura ("SHANARO!") and Sasuke ("Uhmp")

"Disperse!" I ordered as they all left to various locations on 3 person teams

"I see! Good thinking Naruto! By making many copies of us! People will waste time fighting them rather than us... and we will have extra coverage" Sakura said

"Not only that but I can keep track of where the enemies are" Naruto said

"How so?" Sasuke asked

"Kage bunshins memories are transferred to the user after being dispelled" I said

"Uhmm... I see" Sasuke

"Lets keep moving"

**Changing point of view... Shinta's Team Point of View first Person from Shinta**

"Okay team... let's head out" I said

"But Shinta... do you know where are we going?" Ashtir asked

"Yeah... we head to the middle... there is a tower... we better use our top speed and take out as many people as possible" Kurogane said

"Since you are not a fighter and more of a liability I will piggy back carry you" I said as I sat in the floor with my arms stretched out to carry her on my back

We found ourselves face to face to a team from the village hidden in the mist... we dispatched them fast

"we still don't got the scroll we need... but take it anyways... we can barter if we find someone who has a surplus and needs this one" I said

"Good plan... but still I think you went overboard using you ATW" Kurogane said

For those who don't know... Shinta's killing intent is so powerful it can be used as an attack... he condenses his killing intent and channels it to his opponent... the killing intent power is roughly 2 times that of Kyuubi's on the old days. ATW stands for **A**bsolute **T**error **W**ave

"Well Then lets continue... I said as I commanded the team... the air begun to change... it became a little cold... Ashtir was not used to the weather in here... she was shivering

"Open" I said...

From my back... 2 huge wings sprouted... and covered Ashtir with warmth

"Oh? Is Shinta being kind? That is a first" Kurogane said

"I am always kind... I just act cold... you should know the reason better than anyone else" I said as Ashtir had fallen asleep

"We better camp out for the night... let's see who gets first watch" Kurogane said

"Rock Paper Scissors SHOOT!" they said

"Rock I win!" Shinta said

"You always win at luck" Kurogane said

"What can I say... is genetics" Shinta said as he lay besides ashtir and covered her and himself with his wings

"Che... might as well transform... I am friking cold in here" Kurogane said as he slowly changed into a black wolf

He howled at the moon

The day passed... Kurogane then woke up... Shinta had taken watch a couples hours ago... he was laying over Ashtir to provide warmth to her

"Okay we need to move out... carry her on you since I carried her yesterday" I said

Kurogane growled

"Look... I know this is not exactly what you had in mind... but just deal with it" I said

The wolf-Kurogane howled

"Come on Lets move... but first... tell me if you can sniff anyone around here" I said

Kurogane-wolf then growled... and then whined in confusion

"Eh?... what do you mean you smell the same team over 1000 places? What is this?" I said

"This is... gonna make things troublesome" I said as we charged at the supposed army team

"Oi! Ashtir! Wake up!" I said as I gently slapped her face

"uh? Is it morning already?" Ashtir said grogily

"Awake sleeping beauty? We are moving out" I said as they curried out

"Slay the army team..." I said

"Twisting nether Slash" I yelled as my black sword slashed a black vortex at the army... rather than seeing blood we saw small explosions

"I see... this is what they call Kage bunshins... whoever is doing them must be really strong... Eliminate all of those... he must be using them for scouting" I said as I dispatched as many as I can with a single swing of the sword

"You! The one who is controlling them... I know you are getting this memories so get this... whoever you are... I **will **find you" Shinta said

**Back To Naruto's point of view**

"Uhg..." I shaked and fell down

"Naruto whats wrong?" Sakura asked

"Something bad... really bad... we need to hide... and mask the scents fast!!" Naruto said... fear was in his face

"_Who is that guy... my very fiber of my being is shaking in fear... his power... he is not human... he was not here the first time... so what did I do wrong?"_ I thought

**Chapter end jutsu**


	12. Chapter 12

The Kyuubi's Gift: Redux

**On the last chapter**

"Uhg..." I shaked and fell down

"Naruto whats wrong?" Sakura asked

"Something bad... really bad... we need to hide... and mask the scents fast!!" Naruto said... fear was in his face

"_Who is that guy... my very fiber of my being is shaking in fear... his power... he is not human... he was not here the first time... so what did I do wrong?"_ I thought

**Chapter 12: Forces and Powers... Heavens edit against human will**

"_kyuubi!! you got something to say about the current situation?"_ I asked on finding some answers from the time immemorial demonic entity

"**His power reading was over the charts... that kinda power... it was... odd... it had divine power in him...but I sensed some youki in him... but I can't be sure... he also had a third energy... but it was not what we have... (in our case ours is called onsen chakra... but his did not appear like ours) this child would be trouble if we had to fight him after Orochimaru or vice versa**" Kyuubi said

"_Damn.. gotta hurry... we need to find someone with a scroll we need but who might have the scroll? Think Naruto... think...wait... those guys from the mist... yes... we could get them first!!_"I though

"Guys... we need to find a group from the hidden Mist or the village hidden in the Sound... we need to move out and find them" I said

"Naruto what is gotten into you?!" Sakura asked

I stopped for a minute... a huge animal jumped on me...

"I finally found you... Naruto" a voice said

"It can't be!" I said

**Somewhere in the forest**

"Damn it... how many of those "teams" have we destroyed already!?" Shinta asked

The wolf growled

"Eh? That many already?... well anyways... we need to find him..." Shinta said

"Guys... if instead of tracking him down by scent... why don't we tract him by his energy signature?" Ashtir asked

the wolf and the boy stood silent...

"WHY DIND'T WE THINK OF THAT BEFORE!!" Shinta yelled as Kurogane howled

Ashtir giggled

"We got two scrolls we can "A" go to the tower... "B" Hunt for the blond sea urchin... witch one do you guys wanna do?" Shinta said

"Let's just finish this portion of the test... we can have all the time afterwards to get the blond kid" Ashtir said

The wolf-Kurogane growled in agreement

"Fine... lets go to the tower... by the way... Kurogane... deal with the little spy on the 4rth tree 3 miles from here... right above the blueberry bush" Shinta asked

Screams of pain was heard as the angel Ashtir covered her ears

"You have to get used to that... otherwise... you might die here" Shinta said putting his hand on Ashtir... to reassure her and comfort her

"Besides! I wanna go out with that hot chick Anko character!" Shinta said with a grin

"Oh... so that is why you wanted to end this fast uh?" Ashtir said

"EH? Is this a hint of jealousy in your voice?" Shinta said

"NOT AT ALL!" Ashtir said as she slapped Shinta out of the 30 yard high tree

"Ahhhh" Shinta said as he fell

"Oh my sweet Kami what have I done!!" Ashtir said

"You killed me!" Shinta said

"I am so sorr- Shinta?" Ashtir was confussed

"please... give me some credit... I am the top warrior in Vallhala for a reason... I am not going to die from a pissed off angel in training trowing me off from a tree this big... I can use a skill called kawamiri" I said as I laughed at the red face Ashtir she had

"Anyways... Kurogane should be back...right about... now" Shinta said as a wolf appeared from the shadows of the tree

"You can change into your humanoid self again" Shinta said as the wolf changed...

Ashtir then blushed...

Kurogane was completely naked...

"Ermmm... dude..." Shinta was a bit unconfortable

"K-kurogane... please put something on!" Ashtir said as she covered her face... (though she peered every now and then trough her fingers)

after it was all said and done... they all charged out to the tower

until...

"Guys... wait minute" Shinta said

"What is it?" Kurogane asked

"That person there... that woman... her soul... there is something wrong... like the soul does not match the body" Shinta said in a whisper

Ashtir was trembling

"That... that **thing...** that is not a normal person... he... had shoved his own soul in that woman!!" Ashtir said as she fell to her knees

"I have received new orders... to eliminate that "woman"... and destroy the soul... Kurogane... cover my back... Ashtir.. stand-by in case I require medical attention... I am going in" Shinta said

"YOU... WHO REEKS OF EVIL... I SEEN YOUR ACTIONS... THIS HERE I HAVE COME FOR THEE... I AM THE TENCHU CAUSED BY YOUR ACTIONS... FACE DEATH LIKE A MAN AND BOW BEFORE ME" Shinta said

"Eh?" The "female" grass nin and his companions where conffused

"Say hi to Lucifer for me" Shinta said as he slashed at the woman

She jumped out of the way and she threw her tongue at Shinta... rather than moving a wall of fire appeared in front... in turn it singed the enemy tongue

"You can throw the disguise away... you can't possibly think it works don't you?" Shinta said

"You are not ordinary person are you?" the "female" kunoichi said

"Have at thee!!" Shinta slashed at "her"

The skin pelled off... as it was a simple glove...

from it a man with pale skin and yellow eyes emerged

"kuhuhuhuhu... you are strong one... why don't you join us?" The person said

"I am sorry... but I am under orders to dispose of you" Shinta said as his as his eyes turned feral and demonic

"I call you, sisters of destruction" Shinta yelled as a blast of ultrasonic waves came forth

the odd man teammates bodies exploded

"You are next snake man" Shinta said

"Kuchiose no jutsu!" the snake man said

A huge snake erupted from the ground...

"eat him!" the snake man said

"Come forth... sword of the fallen angel" Shinta said as a beam of red light erupted from his finger tips

he then charged at the snake... Shinta cut trough the snake with ease

"You are next" Shinta said as he readied himself

"Who are you?" he asked

"There is no need for a dead man to know my name" Shinta said as he charged on... a huge explosion ensued

"_This brat!! what is he!!_" the snake manipulator said

"HOW!! HOW CAN I!! Orochimaru no sanin be defeated by a mere child!!" Orochimaru said

"Because this one is not **mere** as you said... I am much much more... I am agent sent here for your very soul... now stop strugling so I can finish my work" Shinta said

"I will not be killed by the likes of you" he said as a bunch of snakes appeared from nowhere

"Shippo jutsu: fire fortune wheel" Shinta said

From the ground... fire erupted covering Shinta and the snakes burned to crisp

"Twin dragon fangs!" Shinta said as he charge with his two swords... the hikari no ken and the yami no ken

From the swords 2 energy dragons came forth... one was made of pure pristine white light while the other was made from cold darkness

"WAT ARE YOU!!" Orochimaru yelled as he saw his life flash before his eyes

Orochimaru's body was shred into pieces

"Youkai no jutsu: Soul Harvester!" Shinta yelled as he plunged into the spirit of the sanin

"This piece of crap was supposed to be a sanin... I am disappointed" Shinta said... he then looked at the ground...

"T-This sword... it can't be!" Shinta said... shaken in fear

**Back to team 7**

"KIBA!! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!!" I shouted but I felt a huge weight being lifted off my chest

"Hey Naruto! What are you doing! Got any scrolls?" Kiba said as Shino was hidding behind the bush... Hinata was back on a tree feeling guilty

"Oi Shino! Come down from there! Lets have a nice chat" I said

Shino was taken back... Naruto was able to see trough his stealth skill so easily... and his bugs where reacting oddly at Naruto... they where shivering and would not react in a 300 yard radius

"Naruto... how are you" Shino said

"I don't have it" I said right off the bat

"Eh? What are you talking-" Kiba said

"You are looking for a scroll but we don't have the one you need" I said

"How do you-" Kiba said

"I used henge to impersonate one of the scroll giving ninjas... and I happened to see that yours was the earth scroll" I said

Shino was again taken back...

"How long..." Shino begun

"Since 10 minutes ago... and Hinata is on a tree right over there... she appears to going to feint" I said...

"I see... thank you anyways... and sorry about that" Shino said

they left

"Why did we not just attack! You scared of him Sino?" Kiba said

"Because I couldn't... my bugs... they won't obey me at all when I want to attack him... or when I am near him" Shino said

"What does that mean?" Kiba said

"I-I don't know" Shino said

Kiba was taken back... normally Shino was calm... but now... he was confused... Kiba was also confused... was Naruto this strong... what was he hidding

Hinata appeared from the tree she was glad nothing happened... but was worried about his two teammates who seamed a bit odd

"Are you guys alright? You are not hurt are you?" Hinata asked

"Nah! We just talked a bit... you really didn't though we where going to fight our own comrades did you?" Kiba said as he laughed

"_Who are you trying to kid Kiba... you can't lie to Hinata even if you life depended on it... you are lucky that Hinata is a bit naive_" Shino though

"Well then... lets move out" Hinata said smiling

**Back to Shinta**

"This is... this is... KUROGANE!! ASHTIR!! GET DOWN HERE STAT" Shinta roared

Both Kurogane and Ashtir appeared from a shadow

"Gyahh!! Kurogane... that is scary!! don't do that!" Ashtir said

"He said to come fast" Kurogane said and shrugged...

"Take a sniff and tell me something" Shinta said

"This sword... it has **his** scent" Kurogane

"I am confused... whose scent is it?" Ashtir said

"The great snake that swirls around the world... the great snake of Midgar!" Shinta and Kurogane said in unison

(For those who don't know Midgar is a serpent who length is so big that it encircles the earth 3 times)

"WHAAT!! BUT HOW!?" Ashtir asked

"Don't know... but this guy...there was something wrong... I did not fell something from him" Shinta then decided to investigate the corpse

It was ripped to shreds allright... but there was something odd in the air... he checked to see his soul container...

It was empty...

"_But... how!?_"

**Somewhere else**

"Gyahh... hissss that brat... who was him... he almost defeated me... I need time... to heal... that brat...I got careless" Orochimaru said

"My lord... I arrived as soon as possible... I will begin the treatment" the person said...

"Whoever that person was... I will kill him later" Orochimaru said

**Back To Naruto**

"guys... did you find those guys yet?" I asked

"I think I have... they are 20 yards due north" Sasuke said

"Awesome job teme" I said

"Uhmph... there is a reason I am the top rookie on my class unlike you dobe" Sasuke said smirking

"Lets take them by surprise! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" I said... and made 3 clones and disguised them as Sasuke and Sakura

"Naruto you idiot! You made us lost again!" Sasuke said

"Well... at least we have tons of left over scrolls in our hands" I said

"Naruto... we still need the heavens scroll thought right?" Sakura asked

Then... from the ground... the mist nin erupted

of course they where only an illusion... Sasuke and I used our respective doujutsus to find the casters... it was easy task

They where surprised at seeing us next to them...

"But how!" they where surprised

"Easy...Kage bunshins" I said as they all poffed out of existence

"Damn it" They said before being knocked out by Sakura

"Ouch babe" I said as I cringed... I remember those punches

"WE GOT THE SCROLL!" Sakura shouted in joy

"Then lets hurry... we can still make it on time" I said

We avoided many traps and many other ninja battles... a few close shaves with some beasts that live here... but nothing major... we got to the tower...

we opened the door...

Sasuke... Sakura and myself entered

I took the scrolls and the flipped them open

from it... Iruka sensei was summoned he explained us about the scrolls meaning and about the wall scroll on the wall... he wished us luck and disappeared afterwards

"Well... now we only got to worry about the preliminaries" I said

"Eh? What preliminaries?" Sakura said

"_crap... I dropped the ball on that one" _I mentally berated myself

"Well by the looks of it... it looks like there is gonna be one... there should only be 13 teams... but there are more than that right now" I said

"Eh? Really?" Sakura said

"Lets get out of here" Sasuke said

"_Good... not a sign of Orochimaru on the second test... I take it I am lucky_" I though

We entered into the arena, all of the past teams had passed... when I turned around... I saw him... the team of the so called vallhalla village

I looked at old man Hokage as he explained the rules... and added the no quitting clause this time...

I turned over to see Kabuto's reaction... I could sense he was seething

Then I turned to the see the white haired boy... he put his finger on his neck and did the sign for "you are dead"

I gracefully responded by flipping him off

"I cought Gekou Hayate will be proctor for this preliminaries" said the sickly jounin

This is it... the moment of truth...

Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi

As Sasuke walked over he passed by Shinta who put his hand on his shoulder "A word of advice... that guy sucks chakra trough his hands... I wanna see what you can do... I hope to see you on the finals" Shinta said

Sasuke shrugged as he walked to the stadium...

"First match! FIGHT!"

**Chapter end no jutsu**


	13. Chapter 13

The Kyuubi's Gift: Redux

Chapter 13: Preliminaries! Fight for your dreams!

"FIGHT!" Hayate said

Sasuke then activated his Sharingan as he charged into Yoroi... he dodged his attacks flawlessly

"Hold still you half-pint brat!" Yoroi said

Sasuke then got behind him and grabbed him by the arms... he then threw him back (like a wrestler) and then threw him upwards

"SHISHI RENDAN!" Sasuke yelled (shishi rendan lion's barrage)

with it Yoroi was K.O

Shinta whistled... that kid was strong... he was reminded of his past self

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha" Hayate said

"Who will be the next contendant?" the chuunin hopefull asked each other

"Kurogane against Kanguro" Hayate said

"Che... I got to fight the scraps... how boring" Kurogane said

"Go and win this..." Shinta said as he sat down and begun to sleep

"Understood" Kurogane disappeared on a shadow to re-appear under Kanguro's shadow

"OI! DON'T TAKE ME LIGHTLY... OR YOU WILL PAY!" Kanguro yelled

"I don't give a crap, my beating you means nothing to me" Kurogane said ticking Kankuro off

"FIGHT"

"Sorry... but tat trick does not work on me" Kurogane said as he attacked the "thing" on Kanguro's back

It ripped to shreds to reveal yet another Kanguro

"You disguised your puppet in order to get close to me and poison me... sadly that is no good against me" Kurogane said with a smirk on his face

Kanguro then attacked with his puppet... teaming up and making combination attacks... but all for naught... Kurogane was too good...

Then...

"Inugami Ryo: Dai inugami! Can you say BOOM BOOM?" He said as a mass of darkness formed in his hand

The arena exploded and the whole place seamed to be covered by a shroud of darkness

Debris flied around the arena... the cloud of smoke then cleared up... Kanguro's puppet was completely and utterly destroyed

Kanguro was basically shoved 12 feet into the wall.. he was unconscious

"Winner! Kurogane"

Then... after that fight...

"_That village... I have never heard of them... and I have no recollection of ever being a Vallhalla in last's time chuunin examination... has something greatly altered the time-line flow?_" Hokage pondered as he watched the fights

Next match!

Uzumaki Naruto versus Kiba Inuzuka

I jumped into the stage... I turned around to see all the faces in the arena... I was gonna give them a show of their lives

"Begin"

Kiba jumped in the fray and attacked me with a straight punch to the face

I did not react in time and was sent back a couple of feet

"Hyuu... that was strong... took me by surprise over there" I said off-handedly

"How about I return the favor?" I asked as I disappeared

"Konoha Sempu" I yelled as I attacked with that move

"HEY!! THAT IS MY MOVE!" Rock Lee said as he watched Naruto imitate Lee's move-set

"Hyuton: Hanabi!" (Hanabi means fireworks)I yelled as I send Kiba upwards with my Konoha sempu

The blast of the ice fireworks really worked Kiba over

"Okay no holding back! Beast Human transformation!" Kiba said as Akamaru barked

Akamaru then turned into Kiba... they both attacked me in perfect synchrony... but then

"Matengan!" I opened my eyes to reveal my kekkei genkai

I deftly dodged the waves of attacks of the getsuga... they moved in slow motion to me

"You are too slow for me dog breath" I said taunting him

"GETSUGA!!" He yelled

"Kage bunshin!" I yelled as 3 more clones popped in

"Naruto replication technique! Uzumaki Getsuga!" I yelled as I and my clones did a getsuga on Kiba

"NO FRIKKING WAY!" He yelled as he barely dodged the first getsuga... only to get hit by the 3 other incoming ones

"Impossible... how... after only seeing it once" Kiba was taken back

"How about something original then? U-ZU-MA-KI NARUTO RENDAN!!" I said as I used my favorite combo on him trowing him and Akamaru into the floor effectively knocking them out...

The crowd was silent

That is until Kurenai and Hinata and Sakura started to clap... the three of them where impressed... the whole audience did the same

I walked up and then... meet Shinta eye to eye

both stared at each other's eyes...

"I am not going to die" I said

"That is not for you to decide" Shinta replied as he waved his hair

Many girls eyes turned into hearts

Then both of them started shooting sparks from their eyes... their teammates dragged them both away from each other

"Naruto why are you acting like that?" Sakura asked

"That guy pisses me off" I said

**Shinta's Team**

"Oi Shinta! You can't just antagonize him like that... if you wanna fight him just wait your turn" Ashtir said

"That bastard" Shinta said "pisses me off"

Then... both Naruto and Shinta turned around at the same time

"What did you say teme!?" Shinta and I said in unison

"Che... I am gonna enjoy clobbering you" I said

"Like wise" Shinta said

Sasuke just stared at Shinta... there was something odd about him alright... and his teammates too

"_First off... they used no hand signs... and every time I try to get a read on their chakra's I find me being blocked by something... what is going on here?_" Sasuke begun to ponder

Next match...

Kabuto vs Shinta

"Oh? This one smells like that Orochi character I fought with at the forest" Shinta said off-handedly

"_He fought against Orochimaru? And survived?... that's it... that settles it... he must be either a jincuuriki or something else_" I thought to myself

"_He fought against Lord Orochimaru? That has to be a lie_" Kabuto thought as he jumped in

"Are the contestants ready? FIGHT!" Hayate said jumping back

Shinta did absolutely nothing

Kabuto begun attacking him with a rapid strike... Shinta only moved and sidestepped to avoid being hit... really lazily...

"What a drag... why don't you stop hiding your skills and get serious already?" Shinta said

From the stands a lazy genius got angry

"HE STOLE MY CATCPHRASE!!" Shikamaru yelled as his teammates Ino and Choji laughed

"If you don't get serious I will finish you off..." Shinta said as he disappeared from his view

"_FAST_" Kabuto though

"Kitsune fire!" Shinta yelled as balls of fire appeared on his back... he begun launching them at Kabuto who managed to dodge them barely

"_This is bad... if I keep fighting my cover will be blown... but if I take a dive... this guy might really try to kill me..._" Kabuto thought as he dodged the fireballs

Then... a extremely heavy punch landed on him

he was sent flying to the wall... a crater was left on the wall with the image of Kabuto

"I am getting bored... get serious... or I will kill you" Shinta said as his eyes glowed bright red

"_Those eyes_" I though

"I release you... sword of light!" Shinta cried out as a blast of energy was released from his hand...

Kabuto managed to get away... and Shinta looked at him and discovered something odd... though his clothing was ripped... his body... all injuries where gone

"So you can regenerate eh? Well... this will be fun after all" Shinta said as he charged once more

Kabuto then decided to act... "I am not gonna loose to some nobody from a unknown village" Kabuto said as he made a chakra scalpel

the other ninja where taken back... a genin who could use a chakra scalpel?

Shinta fell to his knees

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Shinta asked as he clenched his heart and his legs gave up on him

"I cut your chakra network of your heart and legs... in approximately 2 minutes you will die" Kabuto said as he showed a sinister smile

"Is that all?... my chakra network.. and here I was actually worried" Shinta said with a smile

He disappeared from Kabuto's sight once more

"What the fuck? Where is he!?" Kabuto shouted as he looked around

"Over here" Shinta said as he punched Kabuto in the face once more

"A few punches wont do... so how about you try this on for size!" Shinta said

His fists then became invisible... his fists where punching in speeds that where unheard of... the whole area around his arms seamed to distort while Kabuto lay unmoving after the 10 second ordeal

in less than 10 seconds 1000000 punches where thrown to Kabuto on his stomach, face and anywhere else...

He hurled and fell on the floor... his eyes rolled into his head

"That should keep you busy for a week or two" Shinta said as he walked around Kabuto

"Kabuto is out... Shinta is the winner" Hayate declared

Shinta walked away... looking at me...

He then worded something

"I-dealt-with-what-was-bothering-you-now-I-am-coming-for-you" I said in my mind as I read his lips

"_Cocky bastard_" I thought

the preliminaries then went without a hitch...

"This concludes the preliminaries! You all have 1 month time to relax and or train till the finals... I hope you all fight the good fight and make your villages proud" The Hokage said

Shinta then looked at the floor

"_no one but my family will be proud of me... but they can't even hug me... I can't touch them either... I have to find a way... a way to break that seal_" Shinta though with a bit of sadness clearly visible in his eyes

"Shinta... are you... okay?" Ashtir asked timidly

"I- I wanted to apologize from before... the way I acted up there... that was out of line... I wish for your forgiveness..." Shinta said

Ashtir was taken back

"No, Shinta... you where right all along... I am a big burden... and the things I can do are menial at best... but... I am happy however that you choose me... and it is **I** who should apologize... I did not give you a fair chance... I decided to label you and treat you as others had done... I have no excuse... for that... I am sorry" Ashtir said as she bowed her head

"Let's leave all that in the past shall we?" Shinta said

Ashtir smiled "hai!"

The contestants now had a month to train and relax... the later was out of my mind

**A few hours afterwards**

I went to the springs at the time I found Jiraiya... true to form... he was standing on a toad... spying on females... I took a deep breath

"PEEPING TOM ON THE WOMANS BATH!" I yelled

Jiraiya lost his footing at the sudden outburst.. and then ... he was surrounded by woman every where

"Come on ladies... let's be reasonable" Jiraiya pleaded

"Urg AH!! MY SPLEEN!!" He yelled as he was being beat up

"That is what happens when you are a perv" I said to the mangled Jiraiya

"You! HOW DARE YOU STOP ME ON DOING MY RESEARCH!!" Jiraiya shouted

"_just like old times_" I thought "Then you should be acting like a grown man... is cute when a kid like me does it... but a grown man like you? That is a crime!"

"Whatever kid... I got better things to do" Jiraiya said

"Oi pervert come over here!" I said

"Who do you think you are to give me orders?!" Jiraiya said

"I am Uzumaki Naruto! The future Hokage!" I said

"_So this is the brat Sarutobi-sensei told me about_" Jiraiya though

"Hey! You perv! Think you can teach me something? Or perhaps your age has made you all but useless?" I said

Jiraiya twitched... he hated when people though his old age made him useless...

"Oh... I was going to teach you in simple manner... now I am gonna downright teach you till I grind you to the ground" Jiraiya said with an evil smirk

"That is the way I like my training" I said as I smiled at him

"You wont be smiling for long when I am trough with you" Jiraiya said

Naruto then went to train with Jiraiya... but was seen by Sakura

"_That is Jiraiya no sanin!! he is going to train Naruto!?_" Sakura though

"_Just wait for me... I will come for you...soon_" I thought as I left with Jiraiya

"Uhmmm... that face you made... you have a (raises pinky) you know...waiting for you at the village? " Jiraiya asked

"Uhmm I don't know... a lot of the kunoichis have taken a liking to me... I don't have a girlfriend... but I still wanna become stronger... to be able to protect those I care and love" I said

"Hehe... good answer brat... show me what you can do" Jiraiya said

"But before that... can you show me a powerful jutsu in your arsenal?" I asked

"Sure why not?" Jiraiya said

"RASENGAN!" Jiraiya formed a rasengan in his hand

"Cool! I think I can do it!" I said

"You brat... you think is so easy? It took me 3..." Jiraiya said but was cut short

"RASENGAN!" I said as I formed a perfect rasengan on my hand

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he saw my eyes...

"I see... so those are the eyes I heard from Sarutobi... you copied the jutsu and learned it" Jiraiya said

"Hehehehe you are right" I said

"What else can you do?" Jiraiya asked

"Well... I can perhaps do a rasengan with a nature recomposition" I said

"EH!? Impossible!! not even the fourth could do it" Jiraiya said

"I know... and if I want to be better than him... to me.. I have to be able to do it" I said

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" I said as 3 clones appeared

I concentrated on making the rasengan while the other clone gave it the shape... and the third made the nature manipulation (wind)

"_I see... since is impossible to do two opposite things at the same time he is using the first clone to keep the rasengan on form... and the second to use nature manipulation... whereas the original concentrate on chakra... the kid is a natural genius!_

"Futon: Rasenshurinken!" I said as I formed my own original technique

"Amazing! So what is that old man hokage wants me to teach you?" Jiraiya said

"I need to know about one technique in particular... the hirashin" I said

"Ah... that is a very hard technique to master... it might take you years" Jiraiya said

"I can do it in a quarter or less of the time" I said

"Oh? And how?!" Jiraiya asked

"Tajuu Kage bunshin!" I said as a horde of clones appeared

"Using this... I will gain the experience and knowledge each one get I will get it afterwards" I said

"_Amazing... he has thought of this very well_" Jiraiya thought

"Very well... you can have this scroll... it teaches you the basics for the technique... study it well" Jiraiya said as he tossed a scroll to me

"Take care brat... I will see your progress in a few weeks" Jiraiya said

"_Typical Jiraiya... leaving me all alone to learn_" I though

my clones then begun reading the scroll I went over and decided to practice with my sword

Weeks went by and the training had advanced... but not as fast as I expected... thought Jiraiya was taken back

"Man... kid... you are a monster" Jiraiya said as he laughed as the clones begun training on the hirashin as the original one trained with the sword

"Tah! Yab! YAH!" I yelled as I went trough the Katas the swords showed me

"Uhmmm that is a very unorthodox swordsmanship... where did you pick it up?" Jiraiya asked

"Kyuubi" I said

"Oh... so you know of him already? What can you do with him?" Jiraiya asked

"I can get most of it's power and not go berserk now" I said as I continued to do katas

"Great great" Jiraiya said

"Wanna spar?" I said to Jiraiya

"Why not? It would give me something to do... I got no inspiration today" Jiraiya said

"The publics bath where closed?" It was more a statement than a question

"The public baths where closed" Jiraiya let out a sigh

"you are too easy to read" I say

Both of us got into a battle ready stance

Jiraiya disappeared and re-apeared with a punch to my gut

I used Kawamiri with one of my clones and got some info on the hirashin... but not enough

I continued to fight him... using tai, and nin jutsu

"Man you are good!" Jiraiya said

"I am being trained by the best after all" I said as I kicked him on the back of his head

"Damn brat get over here!" Jiraiya said as we both exchanged blows...

"Rasengan!" they both shouted as their rasengans collided... Naruto and Jiraiya where both blown away...

**10 minutes later**

"Hey kid!... how about you sign the toad summoning contract?" Jiraiya asked

"Are you sure?" I said

"Of course! You are strong enough for it!" Jiraiya said

I then signed (again) the toad summoning contract...

"Well Jiraiya... I got to continue training in the Hirashin" I said as made more kage bunshins

"_There is a hardworking kid work he might be a genius but he still puts hard work over it all_"Jiraiya thought proudly

"_You must fell so proud... Minato_" Jiraiya though as he saw into the sky yonder

**Somewhere in Konoha**

"Hey there Anko-chan" Shinta greeted her... he was a tad surprised that the villagers avoided her like the plague though...

"I_nteresting... what could have happen for a girl that beautiful be avoided like a plague_" Shinta though

She was dressed on a mesh shirt (with an undershirt of course "_damn you kami_" Shinta thought) and a mini-micro skirt

"Damn... you clean up nice Anko" Shinta said as he dropped from a tree

"Uhmmm... I though I was gonna be stood up" Anko said

"Now why would I want to miss out a date with a woman of such fine quality?" Shinta said

"I am not... exactly welcomed to many places here" Anko said

"Eh? Why not... you seam nice enough... though I can see from your eyes that you are hurting about something... no.. rather... someone... did something happened to you before?" Shinta said

"You must have good eyes... are you sure you are not related to the Hyuuga's?" Anko asked smirking

"You are avoiding to answer... but that is okay... you'll tell me when you are ready" Shinta said

"For a brat you are pretty good" Anko said

"I have not shown you anything yet" Shinta said

"Oh... it gives me the chills thinking about this" Anko said

"Come on... I got a place that I found out that is gorgeous at night... I want to show it to you" Shinta said

"Okay... I am game" Anko said giggling like a teen girl on a first date

Shinta grab hold of her hand and lift her up and started to glide on the air

"WOW!! Is like we are flying!" Anko said as she drunk a can of beer

"Getting drunk so early on the date?" Shinta said

"There is no time to get drunk like now" Anko said with a slight blush

"Oh... we are gonna have SO much fun" Shinta said as they reached a forest

Anko then realized where they where... in a secluded area where there where no streetlights nor neon signs... it was perfectly dark save for the stars and the moon

"Oi... you are not gonna rape me are you?" Anko said with a flat face

"No... not yet anyways" Shinta said and then laughed

"Oh... at least you are honest" Anko said as she drunk another can

"Well I want you to look up" Shinta said

Anko looked up and saw the stars... they where so ever so beautiful

"If you look towards 30 degrees due north... you will see a red star... can you see it?" Shinta asked

Anko nodded

"That is actually a planet... is called Venus" Shinta said

"Oh... that looks cool" Anko said Anko looked down and found herself on a tablecloth... with a few candlelights here and there... making it a romantic night

Anko was taken back by the young boy... he was kind and sweet... yet his eyes where filled with sadness... and loneliness... like hers

"You wanted to know about me correct?" Anko said suddenly

"When I was young I was the apprentice of Orochimaru no sanin... before he was a traitor... and then... then he marked me..." Anko then showed her mark to Shinta

"This is the heaven's seal... this is my burden" Anko said

"You wanna take the burden away?" Shinta said

"Impossible... this seal... in irremovable" Anko said

"I don't think so... actually this seal... I think I have someone who could take it out" Shinta said

"Please... don't built me false hope" Anko said

"Oh... but I am not kidding! How about in 3 days we meet again on Ichiraku ramen stand? I will be there with the person who can help you" Shinta said

"Thank you so much" Anko smiled... she then kissed Shinta

"I'll take that as my down payment" Shinta smiled

"You are gonna make a lot of girls happy" Anko said as she slapped Shinta on the back

"hehehe... I don't know about that... I am just a natural romantic" Shinta said as he smiled looking up

"There are so many stars up there... it looks so beautiful just like you Anko-chan" Shinta said

Anko blushed

"Just call me Anko... you can drop the "chan" Shinta" Anko said

(Author notes: in japan you can only call someone by their name without the honorifics or suffix such as: san, chan, dono, hime or sama if you are extremely close to them)

"Very well... I'll see you in a weeks worth of time" Shinta said to Anko as he kissed her hand

"Till then!" Shinta said as he disappeared in a whirlwind of feathers

"_What a character that Shinta... uh... wait... he said he was from a village named Vallhala... but... I never heard of that village... and I been __**everywhere**_" Anko though

"What are you hidding?" Anko said

**Back to Naruto**

"Huff... Hufff..." the clones and original where tired... they all dropped into the floor in exhaustion... they trained for four days none-stop

Naruto laid over with the sword stuck on the ground... the clones begun to pop out of existance... at first the other gennin training on the area though it might be a forest fire... and decided to quickly go and investigate and if possible... turn off the fire

The first to arrive was Lee... he was the closes to the area...

"Naruto-kun!? Are you allright!?" Lee said as he saw me unconscious on the ground

Sakura, Neji, Tenten and Kiba arrived shortly...

Naruto was covered in bruises, cuts and other wounds... his stomach was also growling like a wild beast

"Naruto... whats wrong?" Neji asked

No answer

"Byakugan!" Neji said as he activaded it

there was little to no energy left on my body according to Neji

They all carried me back to the hospital... where I lay asleep

**The next day**

I open my eyes... the all familiar room of the hospital that I spend on my childhood... I turn around to find Sakura fallen asleep on top of me... a tear trail was seen on her face... she had been really worried

I ruffle her hair... she slowly wakes up... she finds me taking off the bandages... a few minor scraps where left but they would be leaving my body unmarked in a matter of minutes... she then broke to tears

"Naruto! I was so worried about you!! What where you doing over there!! you could have gotten yourself killed!!" she said

Then the door bursted open

Hinata, Tenten and Ino barged in followed by Chouji and surprisingly enough Shikamaru

"Naruto-kun! You are alright" Hinata said as she breathed calmly... her eyes where a bit puffy, probably from crying

Ino was saddened... Naruto was a good friend to her... and she (though she tries (and fails) to deny that she has no feelings towards Naruto whatsoever) was relived at seeing the blond waking up

Naruto pulled his covers till his waist... allowing the females to see his toned and well defined muscles he had developed during his training...

The girls drooled for a few till Shikamaru handed the girls some tissue to dry off... witch caused the lazy genius to laugh at the girls blushing (he was later "punished" for that)

I put on my black shirt on... as I finished I fell the rumbling of the building... than... an earthquake... I opened the window and from it a Giant toad was seen... it was roughly the same size as the hospital I was in

"Hey Ero-sennin... how is it going?" I said

"How many times have I told you not to call me that! Call me Jiraiya-sensei... or Jiraiya-shishou... but not Ero-senin" Jiraiya shouted

"I will keep on calling you that until you don't act like one Ero-senin!" I said effectively pissing him off

"Anyways... is time you tried to use the summoning technique... you need the aproval after all" Jiraiya said

"Just give me half an hour and a place to meet" I said

"Same place... half an hour" Jiraiya said

"Don't worry... I won't pull a Kakashi on you" I said

This made Sakura snort and laugh considerably loud

The rest of them stared at Sakura who explained why that was funny

"Kakashi-sensei is always late... and he makes up unbelievable stories every time" Sakura said

"lets see... last time was he was helping an old woman carring large bags... and then he had to lead 4 blind mice that where on a skateboard... and something about a cat" I said as I tried to recollect the memories

"Ah yes... Kakashi and his stories... I am all to familiar with them as well... anyways... I will not disturb your **quality time** with these gorgeous kunoichis that have taken the time to visit you..." Jiraiya said as Ino and Hinata blushed

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU PERV!" Ino roared as he was being held by Chouji an dShikamaru

"Ino calm down! Don't you know who that is?" Chouji said

"That's right I am the great the awsome, the handsome the one the only the Legendary ninja Jiraiya the frog sage!" Jiraiya said as he made a series of poses

"...for someone who hold such a title I thought he would be at least a better dresser" Ino said

Jiraiya hung his head down "_I swear kids don't respect their elders as they used to_" Jiraiya though with a trail of tears

"Anyways my stupid pupil and I got to meet in 30 minutes... so don't dilly dally unless you are gonna do something I could use on my book hint hint nudge nudge" Jiraiya said as he elbowed me slightly...

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU CORRUPT THE PURITY OF THESE GIRLS!" I said as I threw a pillow... witch he dodged... but the pillow was a distraction for the flower vase

"Gyaahhh!!" Jiraiya yelled as he fell from the third floor

"That will teach him" I said as I dusted my hands

I took my jacket and said my goodbyes... (Chouji was nice enough to bring me a fruit basket... witch I took to eat on the way and Hinata brought me some of her home made ointments... I knew they where really effective so I took it as well... I touched her hand... and she fainted... again)

I walked by the streets as I saw Shinta with his team looking over the Hokage monument... Shinta had a look of happiness mixed in with a look of sadness... it was a really odd look

I decided to mind my own business as I walked by... then I saw Gaara... he was on a rooftop... and a member of the sound village was approching him

I decided to knock him out... and I dragged him into a hospital... he laid to rest for the remaining of the day...

I reached into the training ground and I saw Jiraiya over a bit yonder

I approached to him

"Hey Naruto... you are here just in time... I hope you learned the basic of the Hirashin... cause I am about to let you have the scroll for the next step... the one the Fourth favored since the last step was way to hard even for him" Jiraiya said

"Read it at your leasure... and don't forget... train hard... I am going to get myself some inspiration... yeah..." Jiraiya said as he left

"Tajuu! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" I called out

"This is gonna be a looooong day... I better get used to that hospital bed" I said as the clones begun practicing the scroll as I begun working on my swordsmanship once more

**End chapter no jutsu**

Pools are open people! What do you think! Should Shinta have Anko or someone else! Pairing pools are open! Vote for your favorite pairing! (that also includes Narutox? Voting pools people!)

Vote Review Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

The Kyuubi's Gift: Redux

Chapter 14: Of Angels and Demons

It started like an ordinary day... the day was quiet... yet there was something out of place... something not right... if you looked closely you could see a young man with white hair... and two different colored eyes... one was crimson red,whereas the other one was azure

He was sitting on top of the Hokage mountain... where the previous Kage's faces where carved

He then jumped off from the the mountain and from his back, wings erupted... and he flied over the town

Shinta then slowly begun to descend... until he landed on the ground... rather than hiding his wings he decided to use them as a mantle... he put on his waist a sword he had brought with him from Valhalla and walked the streets of Konoha...

"_I better check what my target is doing... I need to investigate a bit more... but all his records have been classified..." _Shinta though

As he was going to leave to it Ashtir appeared to him... she was wearing her angelic gown... witch was really looking good on her...it was white with pale blue decorations...

She had a calm and passive face... her wide eyes full of hope and tenderness... she smiled as she walked over to Shinta

"Can I have a moment to talk to you?" Ashtir

"uhmm... sure..." Shinta agreed... taken back by the angel's sudden change of heart

They walked to a small eatery named Ichiraku ramen... never having eaten ramen before Ashtir asked Shinta to order for her

"2 Servings one Udon Kitsune and one Miso to the pretty young lady and her date" Ichiraku said as he made Ashtir blush and Shinta fell a bit uncomfortable...

They started to eat... Shinta devoured his order as Ashtir gently ate hers

"Say Shinta-han... can you tell me more about yourself... I really wish to know" Ashtir asked

Shinta finished to eat his kurage he had on his mouth... he coughed a bit before speaking

"When I was little... I was born in a small village... on another plane of reality... in that reality we had an advanced technology... I lived on my own... people did not care for me because I was an orphan... I looked for odd jobs... to survive... until I meet a sweet old lady... she took me in... and feed me and clothed me... I took her of her... it was a wonderful year... she died of old age afterwards... I was stricken with grief... but I survived on the things left behind... but then war erupted on the country I lived in... my once peaceful village was under siege from 2 factions... one was the government... and the other was a revolutionary force... they both had heavy losses... until something was put into action... kids around my age where either rounded from orphan homes or the streets... or where kidnapped... they used them for experimentation... some of the kids where drugged and brainwashed from both factions into killing machines...

I was tried and experimented on... my body suffered from different experimentations... but somehow... on mid operation the insurgents attacked... I was able to freed my self... but I was loosing consciousness... I was fading in and out... but a mark appeared on my arms... my stomach was cut open... and my intestines where visible... I lost consciousness... and appeared before the Kyuubi and a Seraph who where imprisoned on me... but they laid there in a dormant state... my being close to death doors and my burning desire to keep living woke them up... they managed to heal me and afterwards we begun to interact... they taught me many skills so I might survive the hell that my village has become...  
I somehow managed to become strong... and was able to access into the infinite power of the kyuubi in me... and managed to use the reiatsu (spiritul power) from the seraph... we bonded and became a close, albeit odd, family... I was adopted into them... and they decided to do a ritual to convert me into either an angel, or a demon... however something happened... the sealing went wrong... and now I am able to freely change into any form... from half demon, to half angel, full demon, full angel, or human" Shinta said

"Because of my unusual origins I was not accepted into Valhalla as my parents would have hopped... but I was ostracized and neglected... I learned everything on my own... my own strength and knowledge... I poured all my being into becoming the best... I fought against demons... Valkyries and the lot... I gained experience... yet I fell empty...and sad...until I saw you one time walking with your mother... I saw your wide eyes full of tenderness and hope... I fell in love with you since back then... but, in the end, I was even hated by you... is funny how I am always getting unrequited love" Shinta said

Ashtir then kissed him on the cheek...

"I never knew about that... but... this is for your unrequited love compensation... I wish to become a better angel... I guess I was wrong about you... you are weird... but that does not make you a bad person" Ashtir said

"Why did you ask all of the sudden?" Shitna asked

"Because... we are teammates right? If we are going to be stuck here, we might as well get to know each other a bit better don't you think?" Ashtir said as she drank some green tea

Shinta took a swing of his barley tea and asked Ashtir for a favor

"Uhmm... you want me to remove that seal correct?... I am not too familiar with it... but I can manage to do it" Ashtir said

"That is awsome news Ashtir... thank you" Shinta said as he kissed her and hugged her... witch made her turn beet red and pass out

"Why do I get the feeling I will be seeing this a lot around here?" Shinta asked to no one in particular

**Back to Naruto**

I was practicing doing the Hirashin... but so far I was only crashing into trees and boulders...

"Damn!" The clones said one after the other as they continued to disappear after hitting the trees or boulders...

Naruto keep practicing with the sword... his move-set had improved tremendously... Jiraiya was for once overseeing his training... he felt proud at the student he had... but for some reason he could not help but feeling something was off about of him

"Hey Narto... you sure you never done this before?" Jiraiya asked him

"Yeah" I lied

"Uhmm... then how come you where labeled as a dead-last on school? You seam to know much better than many senseis I seen" Jiraiya asked as I keep swinging my sword

"Well... for once... they never allowed to read or learn... so I got awful test scores... and besides... even if I tried... I would be knocked down... so I preferred playing dumb" I said

"Ahh... in case..." Jiraiya said

"Retribution from angry shinobi and or villagers" I finished

"Uhmmm for a brat you are really smart" Jiraiya said

"Can you tell me... about my mom?" I asked

"Jikes... when Sarutobi said it would be difficult he was not kidding... well for what I know... her name was Uzumaki Kushina she was a fisty little red head... she had your personality... and you fight the same way she does... act first think later... you father married her... they where both good people... your mother... she died on childbirth... complications... she was the only woman I never peeped on, cross my heart" Jiraiya said

"I see... is there any records of my family? Like relatives and whatnot?" I asked

"She came from the land of whirlpools, it was destroyed over the shinobi wars... it is highly unlikely you might find anyone hailing from the village... I am sorry to say" Jiraiya said

"I-I see... I was hopping I had a relative.. however distant... well... this does not change things anyways" I said as I made a sad sighing sound

"Hey! Cheer up!! come on! You are really strong! How about we go and eat some ramen!? Uh? Would you like some ramen?" Jiraiya said

"Well... I could go for some about now" I said...

The fool did not know of the bottomless pit that my stomach was

**Back to Shinta**

"Well... is there anything else I can help you with Ashtir?" Shinta asked

"No... not anymore" Ashtir smiled

"I hope... I have make you see me in a different light" Shinta said

"That you did" Ashtir said as she left towards her apartment to investigate on that cursed seal

"well I got nothing to do, but get to know the sights around here" Shinta said as he left to eat some more Kitsune Udon

The two persons meet

"IT'S YOU!" Shinta and I shout in unison

We both got locked into a angry staring contest...both of us, Jiraiya was surprised at the newcomer... he never seen Naruto so angry at someone... nor has he been so hard pressed trying to find a accurate reading... they fluctuated so badly he could not really tell anything...

"Hey there... uhmmm who are you again?" Shinta asked as Jiraiya face faulted

"COME ON!! I AM ON ALL HISTORY BOOK! I AM JIRIAYA NO SANIN!!" He yelled

"Never heard of ya" Shinta said flat faced

"Okay... how about the author of!!" he pulls his little orange book

"NO WAY!!" Shinta said in surprise

"Yes.." Jiraiya said and smiled

"The author of such trashy smut" Shinta said with a flat face

"SMUT!? TRASHY!? You little brat! Is a work of art!" Jiraiya yelled

"To a perv like you" Shinta pointed at Jiraiya who turned into a rock and crumbled

"No respect whatsoever" Jiraiya cried

"But I got to admit... you did a good job on your first story though... I really liked it" Shinta pulled a green book... "The story of the gutsy ninja" Jiraiya's first work...

"It was my favorite book... is a shame it did not sell as well as that smut you call art" Shinta said

Jiraiya felt a bit proud...

I felt a bit sad... he remembered... how Jiraiya died... should he use his mind memory jutsu on Jiraiya? Or perhaps wait and use it on Shikamaru?

"Anyways... why are you wasting time on this guy... I am planing on having nothing short of a death-match with him... if you want him to live... you better teach him good... and fast" Shinta said having a last look at his prey

"_Great... first is Gaara and now is Shinta" _just great... I thought

"_That kid... his something else... why is it that even I shivered_" Jiraiyas thought

"By the way Jiraiya... one of your old friends... I had a little dance with him... I think I might have made some devastating damage to him..." Shinta said as he walked off and disappeared once more

Shikamaru then entered as Shinta disappeared in a whirlwind of feathers

"Yeesh... what a troublesome character that guy is... he even stole my catch phrase" Shikamaru said as he sat down

"Hahaha... but that guys looks cool when he says it" I said

"Hahaha" Shikamaru said dryly

"Anyways... something I can do for ya? Perhaps another game?" I said

"Nah... just here for a bite..." Shikamaru said

We sat down as I was on my 13 bowl... I had put some iron balls with a chain on Jiraiya so he could not use Kawamiri... and I did it all fast enough for him not to notice

"Well Shikamaru! I gotta go... I have to finish my training" I said

"Good luck... that guy was no pushover for what I could gather" Shikamaru said

we both stared at each other

"Don't loose... you might actually kill you" Shikamaru said

"I don't plan to die until I become hokage-DATEBAYO!" I said as I did Lee's super nice guy pose

"Hehe... same loud mouth as allways..." Shikamaru said

"That would be 40000 ryous" old man Ichiraku said

Jiraiya tried and failed to use kawamiri... "WHAT THE FUCK!? NARUTOOOOO!!" Jiraiya yelled as I dashed off to the distance

"Lets see if I can use this... one step from the sunshin!" I said as my body felt like it was being pulled by an invisible hand

"_So this is the one step from the Sunshin... it allows the body to travel at the speed of light... but since is not the perfect form... it only goes where the tags where_" I thought

"**Yes... but even so... this technique is fascinating... even we demons don't posses that speed... your body is able to handle the speeds due to my power... and your speed training... you are becoming more and more like him... but in your own particular manner**" Kyuubi said

"_But how do we deal with that guy?" _I thought

"**Dunno... but he is really strong... even without chakra or yoiki or reiatsu... he posses some other forms of energy...**" Kyuubi reminded me

"so no pressure" I said as I sighted

I found myself right face to face with none other than...

"Naruto-kun?" the girl said

"Dyah! Hinata-chan?" I yelled in surprise as I collided with her... seeing as she had the kunai with the special tag on it

I was on top of her... both of us breathing heavily

"N-N-Naruto...k-kun?" Hinata sttutered

"eh... what is this soft... thing..." I said as I squished something

"Ugh" Hinata moaned in pleasure...

"_Well this can't be good_" I thought to myself

"**Oh yes it is... is better than you thought**" Kyuubi said

"_**Oh yes it is... and you liked that**_" Ero-hime said

"Na-Naruto...kun... you are... me" Hinata said as she blushed

I quickly jumped back... I stared at my hand... then at Hinata (who was red as a beet) and back to my hand...

"I-I... did I" I stuttered

Hinata noded

"and you..."

Hinata nodded again

It was my turn to faint... (a mix of chakra depletion, nosebleed and emotional scarring)

"NARUTO-KUN!!" Hinata yelled worried

**To Shinta and Anko and Ashtir on the forest**

"You are saying this little girl can do something not even the best medic nin could not?" Anko said not believing this

"You can debate that **after** we take the crappy seal off you" Shinta said

"Ashtir take it away" Shinta said

Ashtir waved her arms in the air ad begun to chant

"Από τη δύναμη των Θεών που έχουν επενδυθεί σε με… πάρτε τη σφραγίδα της κακοβουλίας, καμένος από τον άνδρα… πάρτε τη σωτηρία και όχι την απελπισία προσφοράς κηλίδας… μακριά, προστατεύστε τη νέα γυναίκα και την καθαρίστε του σημαδιού που την μολύνει έτσι καλεί τον άγγελο Ashtir"

("From the power of the gods that have been invested on me... take the seal of malice, made by man... take the taint away... offer salvation and not despair, protect the young woman and cleanse her of the mark that taints her

so calls the angel Ashtir")

A powerful light came down hitting Anko straight on...

She yelled in agonizing pain as the light removed the cursed seal...

Shinta got into the light and hugged her

"I know this hurts... but it must be done... this is the only way" Shinta said as he embraced her

"I will not let go" Shinta said as Anko moaned in pain

Then... the lightning stopped... Shinta was beginning to smoke

Anko fell limp into Shinta's arms as he struggled to stay awake

"Did... did it work?" Shinta asked

"Yes Shinta... it did work" Ashtir said with tears in her eyes (tears of joy)

"We managed to save a soul..." Shinta said with tears in his eyes

"Shinta-kun..." Ashtir said amased that he was able to walk after that lightining

He walked at her... streched his arms... and fell limp on her... with Anko on top of him kissing Ashtir accidentaly

"S-S-Shitna-kun... I-I..." Ashtir passed out

Kurogane than walked by... and saw the scene... he sighed...

"Why am I always on the cleanup duty" Kurogane said as he transformed into his animal form and put the after-mentioned people on his back

The villagers where taken back by the huge black wolf... he ran so fast that some skirts where lifted up... and some guys payed the price... with their blood

"KYAAA!" some girls yelled as their skirts where lifted by Kurogane's speed

"I think I made a few perverts happy" Kurgane said to himself as he sweat-dropped

They managed to get into the hotel they reserved... they put the three of them in the beds while Kurogane just laid on the floor

"Troublesome teammates" Kurogane snorted as he circled before laying down

**10 minutes after**

"ugh... my head hurts" Anko said as she woke up... looking at the wolf, the girl and the other boy... Shinta

"A wolf" she said pointing at the black wolf... "Shinta" she pointed at Shinta... "another girl" she pointed to the girl...

"Well let's see... either I just had a 3 some and a bestiality all in one or someone just put me in a really weird genjutsu" Anko said

"Urgh... Ashtir... is that you? Oh! Anko! Hello... sorry bout that, we all passed out and my teammate Kurogane carried us all up here" Shinta said

"Where is he then?" Anko asked

Shinta pointed to the black wolf sleeping happily on the floor

"A wolf?" she said dead panned

"Yup... anyways... you might wanna check your neck" Shinta said with a smile

She walked to the full sized mirror... and checked her neck...

The mark... the mark that had made her an outcast

"Is gone" she said... as she touched.. just to make sure it was not a genjutsu or fake skin

"Yes... I promised, didn't I?" Shinta said

"thank you Shinta-kun" she said as she threw herself to Shinta

"A-Anko-chan! I am still hurting!" Shinta said as Ano landed on him

"I am gonna rave you really good as repayment for the healing" Anko said

"OMG!" Shinta yelled as Anko begun to undress

**Back to Naruto**

"Hyaaah!" I yelled as I tried the Hirashin once more

"damn it... I could perhaps do it if I used the sage mode... but if I do that people will begin to wonder" I said to myself

"or worse... Jiraiya might begin to wonder... what do I do against Gaara or worse... Shinta" Naruto said as he ruffled his head in frustation

"What a conundrum" I said as I walked around

"Oi Naruto!" A girls voice said...

"Eh? Ino!? What are you doing here?" I ask

"I could ask you the same thing" She said

she looked around... a lot of the trees had some Naruto shaped dents

"Naruto? Oh my god are you okay!?" Ino said as she rushed to Naruto and put some bandages on him

"Eh? T-thank you Ino..." I said taken a bit back

"Honestly... what on earth are you doing?" she said as she bandaged Him

"I am trying to learn a high speed jutsu... but I keep crashing against the trees" I said

"Oh? What is the technique you are learning?" Ino asked "hold still for a while longer" she added as she thighed the bandages

"The Hirashin" I said

"YOU ARE TRYING TO LEARN THAT!?" Ino said surprised

"Yeah... I need some help trying to get this technique... but I doubt you can help me on this... even I can't do it... I am giving up on it..." Shinta said

"Hey! You can't give up like that! What happened to the blond who never gave up!?" Ino yelled

"I-I can't... I got some block on my mind... that is not allowing me to use the perfect form of the Hirashin... I just have like a fog or something" I said

Ino the kissed me in the cheeck "That is for good luck" she said as she turned around and left

"_What on earth moved me to do that!?_" Ino thought to herself

"YOSH! I can't let Ino-chan good luck talisman go to waste! Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu!" I said

The field was covered in my clones each one attempting to do the Hirashin

the fog in my mind... little by little... it was breaking free

a tunnel... the light at the end of it... the answer I was looking for... so simple...

"A drive... the motivation... that witch makes you go... and go... the ability to be able to keep going on despite the odds... to keep going to protect the ones you love" Naruto said as he was able to use the Hirashin without the notes or special Kunai

"Hehehe... in the end... I think I surpassed even my old man" I said as I fell down... my clones dissipating

"_Good job Naruto-kun_" Sakura and Ino thought as they where hidden in the bushes

"_Wait why is Ino here!?_" Sakura thought to herself

"_Why am I in here!?_" Ino asked herself... still unaware of Sakura's presence

"_Ino... could it be_" Sakura thought

"_Could it be that..." _Ino thought

"_I/she love/s Naruto?_" Ino and Sakura though in unison

I turned around to find Ino... hidden in the bushes... and Sakura up on a tree... I was taken back... but I acted as if I did not see them

"Well... time to go... I need my rest after all" I said as I stretched out

I lay on the floor and conked against the tree... and I lay to rest

Sakura and Ino both appeared next to each other... they smiled as they saw me sleep

"You know... I think I got this blonde all wrong... he can be nice" Ino said

"Say Sakura... let's cheer for the little idiot" Ino said

"Yeah... you are right...Naruto deserves a bit of support from his friends after all

Friends... that word meant so much... even if it said so little... the bonds not even time nor death can destroy... the ones that I am now saving and entangling with...

The bonds of love... of friendship... those bonds... no matter what... I will protect them

**End Chapter no jutsu!**


	15. Chapter 15

The Kyuubi's Gift:Redux

Chapter 15: The finals... Fight Naruto's Will... Shinta's Drive

**2 weeks have passed... the time for the finals has at long last come**

There was an uproar... civilians and shinobi alike where seating to see this spectacle... a glorious fight between ninja

"Participants please come forth" the ninja said

all shinobies (and others) came to the front... they all pulled a number...

Sakura was 3, Sasuke was a 7, Gaara was 6, Naruto was a 9, Shinta was a 10, Kurogane was a 2, Ashtir was a 4, Kankuro was 11, Shino 12, Temari 14, Shikamaru 13, Neji 1

"for the first round.. Neji Hyuuga against contender Kurogane Yami please step forward"

"It is fated for me to win... please step down before I am forced to hurt you" Neji said

"Peft... fate does not dictate what I do... I forge my own path" Kurogane said as he released a enormous amount of chakra

**Flashback**

A lightning desended after healing Anko... a message from the gods...

"To Shinta Urashima and his team... remember your mission you must blend in... your powers herby are limited to normal human chakra... and ki... and reiatsu... but the only one being able to use reiatsu will be Ashtir... she is the most level headed... but otherwise you can use all abilities you might have..." the message said

**end flashback**

"_So... I can only use human chakra... but... I can use my demon abilities...but no the powers... how limiting... but I should not have any trouble with him" _Kurogane though

"BEGIN!"

"KAITEN!" Neji said as he rushed in

"_Fast!"_ "Gyah!" Kurogane was struck

"Just kidding" Kurogane smiled as his body melted into a black puddle

Neji then ducked... a swift kick from behind... but as he was in mid-air Kurogane had put a few explosive notes on him

"gyah!" Neji shouted in pain

"Neji-nisan!!" Hinata cried from the stands

"_With my father... my uncle... and Hinata-sama here... how can I even dare to show such a shameful performance?"_ Neji though as he stood up

"Wow... you are more resilient that I thought" Kurogane said as he whistled

"Byakugan!" Neji said as his eyes changed

"Ewww... they look so weird" Kurogane commented

"Jyuuken Hou, Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" Neji said as he charged

"Crap!" Kurogane said

"2 strikes! 4 strikes! 8 strikes! 16 strikes! 32 strikes! 64 strikes!" Neji said as he blocked his chakra points

"crap!" Kurogane said as he dropped into the floor

"_my strenght... is fading... no... is has been sealed_" Kurogane said

"This match is over" Neji said

Roaring could be heard...a strong gust of wind...

"Hehehe... this is the first time... in many years that I been forced to use this... I hate doing this cause... I don't look cool... but... I hate when people make me fell powerless" Kurogane said as he struggles to get back up

"Onijutsu: Beastial tranformation!" Kurogane thought in his mind

His body turned feral... his hair grew longer... darker... his canines grew larger... his nails grew as well... the pressure in the air could be felt... fur started to grow out of him... his legs changed to that of a quadruped... but no wholy

"let see if you can keep up with me now bitch!" kurogane yelled as he charged

Neji body then was cut little by little by Kurogane's nails... he was unable to tell where he was... his speed..it was not human

"Kaite!" Neji said as he spun... effectively deflecting Kurogane's attacks

"WOAH!" Kurogane said as he was being blown away

Nejij took the chance to charge in and begun to attack Kurogane's internal organs

"DAMN YOU!" Kurogane said as he coughed up blood

Kurogane fell limp in the floor "_I underestimated these bugs_"

"Neji is the Winner" the annoncer said

Neji wounds then oppened dramatically he begun to bleed a lot quite fast

"NEJI!!" Naruto yelled

"NEJI-NISAN!" Hinata yelled

"Bring the paramedics!" Maito Guy yelled as Neji was taken to the emergency room

"Take the other boy as well..." The medics moved in...

"That won't be nessesary... our own medic will see to him" Shinta stepped in as he carried Kurogane to Ashtir

"Uhmmm his chakra points have been momentarily sealed... his healing is 1/7 of his usual one... but he is in no immediate danger... however Neji's wounds will have to be sealed with a special medicine... here... this balm should do wonders to those wounds

The medic nin corp was taken back by the effectiveness of the balm... the wounds begun to seal faster than their jutsus

"I made these myself with herbs and flowers native of our land" Ashtir said

The second battle is underway

Sakura Haruno and Ashtir Everangel please step forward

"Everangel? Seriously?" Shinta asked Ashtir

"Hey... it goes with me doesn't it?" Ashtir said

"That it does... do your best out there" Shinta said

as he patted her back (not backside pervs)

Ashtir appeared in a whirlwind of feathers...

"I am sorry... but I can't afford to loose here" Sakura said

"Same goes here" Ashtir said as she pulled a long staff

"Begin!"

"SHANARO!!" Sakura yelled as she threw a punch that decimated the protective wall

"EEEK!" Ashtir yelled as she got out of the way

"STAY STILL DAMN YOU!!" Sakura yelled as Ashtir dodged her attacks by sheer luck

"NOT A CHANCE!! IF I GET HIT I AM SERIOUSLY GONNA DIE!" Ashtir yelled as she dodged

"... I hope they tear each other clothing in this fight" Shinta said... the other ninjas from Konoha just looked at him weirdly

"Hey... what is with the stares... it would be a fun cat-fight that way" Shinta said

The rest of the (male) shinobi nodded in agreement

Tenten hit Shinta in the head "Perv"

"No... I am just a male human (sorta)" Shinta said

"I tear thee, Heaven's wall!" Ashtir yelled as used a magical spell to attack with the air

"What is this jutsu! Is way to weird... no hand signs again" Sakura said as he got hit with a powerful gust of air that knocked the wind out of her

"I shoot thee, Magic bullet of Lightning!" Ashtir yelled as multiples electric balls of electricity

Sakura managed to dodge them with her nimble body

"Woah... that girl is as strong as he is nimble" Shinta said

Ashtir then managed to make contact with Sakura

"GYAAHH!!" Sakura yelled in pain...

"Haaa!!" Ashtir yelled as she attacked with another spell

"I see thee, Lady of Chaos!" she said as a dark purple spheres flew from her unto Sakura

"ASHTIR!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!! YOU ARE GONA KILL HER WITH THAT YOU HAVE NOT REACHED THE LEVEL NESSESARY TO USE THAT TECHNIQUE!" Shinta yelled

Sakura was still paralyzed by the attack

"_Will I die here...?_" she asked herself as the gravity based attack became larger and larger...

The referee tried to stop the attack with his kunai but the kunai where flattened into nothingness

"_What kind of jutsu is this!_" the referee said surprized

I then appeared...

I put his arms around Sakura

"Naruto get out!" Sakura said

"Not a chance... for you... this is nothing!" I said as the attack hit me dead on

his body was getting heavier

"**KIT!!**" Kyuubi yelled

the floor caved in... 5 feet... 10 feet... 20 feet... 40 feet... 1yard deep

Kakashi then was worried

"NARUTO!!" Jiraiya yelled as Ashtir begun to cry

"Let me in!" Shinta said as he walked past the shinobi of Konoha

he jumped in the whole... but surprisingly his fall was slow

...then... they heard rumbling bellow the earth

"DAAH!!" Naruto jumped out of the hole... a few bruises but otherwise fine... Sakura's eyes begun to tear up...

"NARUTO!!" She said as she hugged him

"easy... I won't die... not anytime soon" I said

"Well... I will have to give this round to Ashtir due to interference" the referee said

"I think so too" Sakura said as she was being helped by Naruto and surprisingly enough by Shinta as well

"You did well" Shinta and I said

Shinta then turned to his teammate

"Damn it Ashtir... whatever possessed you to do something like that?!" Shinta said

"I was... just trying to do my best... you guys are so strong... what else could I do?" Ashtir said

"Oh Ashtir... you have to know your limits... me and Kurogane know ours... and trust me... we never go over it... more so now that we are wearings the limiters..." Shinta said

"I am proud that you managed to keep yourself in the fight... however I am disappointed in your lack of judgment by using such a powerful technique without proper training" Shinta said bonker her head

"Itaaaii" She said

"Consider that your punishment... you are gonna train like hell back on Valhalla when we finish this" Shinta said

"The next contestants Kankuro and Shino Aburame please step forth" the referee said

"Actually... I would like to forfeit" Kankuro said

"very well... then Shino passes" the referee said

The next match... Temari against Shikamaru Nara

"What a drag... I got to fight yet another girl" Shikamaru said

"But I guess I can't let them just show me up... that would be even more troublesome" Shikamaru said

"GO GET EM SHIKA!" I said as I pushed him of the railing

"YOU SON OF A BIIITCH!!" Shikamaru said as he fell down

"Ouch" Shikamaru said as he hit his head in the floor

"A troublesome woman appears..." Shikamaru said as he dusted himself

"Begin" Shikamaru then hid on a tree nearby as Temari used her fan to create air waves to attack Shikmaru but he was safe behind the tree

"Kagemane no jutsu" Shikamaru said as Temari dodged the shadow

"You are only a one trick pony!" Temari said

Shikamaru managed to dodge her attacks...

**10 minutes after**

"Damn it... but how!" Temari said as she was caught by his shadow...

"How about I show you?" Shikamaru said as he turned his head for her to see...

"THE HOLE!?" Temari said

"Shadows in underground... it was really useful don't you think?" Shikamaru said

He then walked forward... he raised his hand... Temari was forced to imitate him

"I... Nara Shikamaru... Forfeit this match" he said... surprising everyone

"I am low on chakra... I am spend... there is no point on keep going on" Shikamaru said

"Winner Temmari" the referee said

Temamari gave Shikamaru one dirty look before leaving...

Kankuro was concerned... he knew she did not like it when guys just gave up or refused to fight her due to being a girl

"Sis... you okay?" Kankuro asked

"I-I don't know" she said.. weather to be flustered at Shikamaru's antic... or praise his genius

"The next fight will go underway... Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke" The referee said

Another ninja got to his ear and whispered something to him\

"Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake are missing... they don't know their wereabouts" the ninja said to the referee... they informed the Hokage... who waited for the Kazekage to suggest delaying the Uchiha fight...

"The match between Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara of the sand has been postponed" The referee said

"_Good... this is going all to plan... wait... Shikamaru had the fight before rather than after... so... what is the last fight going on?_" I wondered

"The next fight... Uzumaki Naruto vs Shinta Urashima... please step down

"Whoa... did not see that comming" I said... as I steppe down... "Oh wait... we did have the raffle... so I should have seen it coming... dah... never-mind" I said as I jumped down

Shinta appeared in a whirlwind of feathers and fire

"I hope you have prepared yourself Uzumaki... or should I saw Namikaze?" Shinta said

My eyes widened in surprise...

"How...?" I said

"it matters not... I got information... but I wanna see... what the son of the strongest can do" Shinta said as he took his limiters off

"SHINTA!! DON'T ODIN WILL GET MAD!!" Ashtir yelled

"Quiet Ashtir... it would be an insult not to go full power with him... and I can tell I will need it all

The air got violent... Naruto and the referee where lifted a coupe of feet upwards

I then gathered all the youki... and released it all

"RAWWWRR!!" I roared as I let the kyuubi youki out... my eyes turned red... the fox shroud was on

"B-Begin!" the referee said

BOOOM!

The fists collided creating a shockwave... strong enough to destroy most of the walls

Both of them where in a deadlock

"Oh... you really are strong..." Shinta said

"You have not seen nothing yet!" I said

Quickly scaping I made my favorite technique

"Tajuu: Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" I said as the arena was covered in clones

"USELESS!!" Shinta said as he dispatched them all without actually moving

"What!? Shinta!! is that what I think it is?" Ashtir yelled

"Yeah... these are the chains of fate... there are designed to defend or attack when they sense a threat... I borrowed it when we left... I was right to bring it here... but it is a one time use item... so..." Shinta said as he discarded the chains and pulling his twin swords

"Meet my twin swords... Hikari no ken and Yami no ken... swords forged by my father and mother" Shinta said

The Hikari no ken... it was a beautiful sword... it was made of white metal... then handle had a wing like decoration... whereas the Yami no ken was made of an eve odder black metal... with a red blood line running down trough it... the handle had a demon like wing... both swords had different feeling... the white one felt peace and warmth with a white aura... the other one screamed murder and death and coldness and had a deep black aura

I pulled my Ero-hime... it had a hazy purple aura

"YEAAAAAH!!" Both contenders collided

The swords hit each other at such speed that sparks flew

"Come on... is rellying on youkai really gonna work for ya? I can tell you are not producing it... so what are you? A jinchuriki? Hahahha you are pathetic... this is all you can come up with?" Shinta said as he turned his youki on

"UFFF!!" I groaned as I received a large kick on the stomach and was send flying to the ground

"I tear thee, wall of the earth" Shinta yelled as the ground trembled and spikes rose from it... I managed to avoid being hit... but the fight was taking the tool on me...

"_I better turn it up a noch" I thought_

I began to concentrate... pulling the energies of nature

The rims around his eyes got darker... his pupils begun to change as well becoming horizontal...

His body changed... not something on the outside... but rather on the inside

"_What is this strange technique... it resembles my ultimate form... but how... he doesn't have a second spirit being housed in him... so how!?" _Shinta yelled in his mind

"I don't have much time to play with you... and I have things to change" I said

"Changing... but do you realize the damage that you have caused! YOU IGNORANT FOOL! When you change time you change history... things that happened had to happen... death is inevitable..." Shinta said

I was taken back

"How..."

"HOW DO I KNOW!! BECAUSE YOU FOOL!! I WAS SENT BY THE GODS YOU HAVE ANGERED TO STOP YOU IF YOU ARE ALTERING THE EVENTS THAT HAD TO TAKE PLACE!" Shinta yelled at me

I was frozen

"_An oppening!_" Shinta though as he charged

"DIE!" Shinta said as he slashed with Yami no ken... the sword stopped...

"_What! Why is my sword stopping!?"_ Shinta said as his sword stopped the swing midway

"_Why won't it obey!?_" Shinta thought

The yami no ken begun to cry tears of blood... the same with the hikari no ken blade

"_What the... the mark of innocence!? What the hell is going on here! He was the enemy but these two swords... they never steered me wrong... is there something going on on Valhalla the higher-ups have hidden from me?"_ Shinta thought

"THAE!!" Shinta yelled as he round house kicked Naruto

Naruto skidded over the floor

"NARUTO!!" The Konoha girls yelled over him seeing the power of the kick... the aftermatch of the kick even pulled boulders from the floor

Naruto rolled on the floor

"WAKE UP NARUTO!" The girls shouted... reaching his ears

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"I called out

The clones begun shaping the ultimate attack...

"FUTON: RASENSHURINKEN!" Naruto yelled as a shuriken was formed... surprising all save Jiraiya and the third

"_Damn it... I better cover myself!!" _Shinta thought

"TO LATE!!" I said as I charged

The Rasenshurinken then hit Shinta at full power

"I am not going out that easily!" Shinta said

"Amber shield from my fingertips!" Shinta said as he used the airwaves to create a shield out of the air... cushioning the attack

"GYAaAH!!" Shinta and I yelled

"Taste the ultimate attack of lightning... Naraku Nagashi!" Shinta said as he charged with a Kunai embedded with a dark-blue and hazy purple electrical surge

"Ultimate Rasengan!" I shouted as I embedded all the elements to my rasengan

The two titanic attacks collide... hell's lightning against forces of pure nature

What will happen when the two titans collide... will there be a winner...? Will Shinta find out what his mission was about? Will Naruto prevail and change the future that should not be? Find out on the next and exiting story of THE KYUUBI'S GIFT!

**To be continued**


	16. Chapter 16

The Kyuubi's Gift: Redux

Chapter 16: Blank

"GYAAHHH!!" Shinta and I yelled as we charged with our monstrous techniques

The lightning of hell against the forces of nature... collided... two titanic attacks at least SS-class forged together... a ball of light enveloped them both

Then... each one begun to see each others past... Shinta was taken back by the young blond's past... and future as well as I saw his past

**Shinta's memories**

"Where am I?" I asked as I saw the scenery... there was a beautiful garden... there where flowers... very colorful flowers... a young woman with blond hair was carrying her child... on her back there was a seal... it looked like wings-like design... the baby was smiling... then a man that showed power and compassion in his mere presence appeared... he caressed the woman

"Darling... I have grave news... there are coming..." the man said as the baby gurgled on the womans arms

"Is there..." she asks

"I am afraid nothing to be done... the opposing army is at our doors... they are over 400000 men strong" the man said

"Then... we must do what we must" she said

"The future of this kingdom depends on our son" the man said

she begun to cry

"Don't worry... he is strong... he will survive this yet" the man said

"HE IS A BABY" she yelled as she fell to the floor... crying to the impending doom... fire could be seen from a ways back

"He must escape... and so must you... hide yourself... i'll hold them off" the man said

"but even with "that" there is no way you can defeat 400000 soldiers on your own" she said

"I know... but if I don't try... we might as well just wait for them with some tea and crumpets" the man said

"Now go!" the man said as he shoved the woman trough a hidden trap door in the garden

then the air around the man begun to change... something about this image reminded him of something

his hair became wild... his teeth become more feral... his eyes became that of a demon

"_A Jinchuuriki!_" Naruto thought

"Enemy confirmed... target 1 out of 3 confirmed... we are going in" a soldier said

"Shot him down with the special rounds!" the soldiers said

the bullets rained on them... he dodged them all as he pulled a broad sword with a roman cross emblem on the blade... a Sapphire and a Ruby adorned the hilt

"AS LONG AS I LIVE... MY SON AND MY WIFE... I SHALL PROTECT THEM!!" He roared as he killed 100 soldiers in a swing

"HE IS A DEMON!!" the soldiers yelled as they ran in fear..

A taller soldier cut the soldiers that where running away...

"If you run, you die in my hands... if you fight him... you might die... but you shall serve your purpose" he said as he took a drag of his cigarette

"Hello... older brother" the man said

the older brother then took strange sword...

"Once I kill you, your wife... and your kid... I will rule this continent" he said calmly

"You plan to kill you own nephew and you sister in law... just to rule!?" the man said

"Why yes... until I eradicate you and your linage... I will never truly be the heir"the brother said in a matter of fact

"DAMN YOU! YOU GREEDY LITTLE BASTARD!!" the man said as he charged to him

"Foolish brother... I am always prepared" the brother said

he slashed at the youki... it vanished

"WHAT!?" the man was surprised

"This swords... it eats the demonic energy that powers you... after many a year... I have found it... and with it... you die" he said as he cut his brother's head

"I regret nothing" the older brother said as he cleaned his sword

"Find the woman and child... knowing him he must used an alternate escape route" the brother said.

The woman and child ran away very far of... but suddenly the images changed... the woman laid dead... white feathers where around the chapel... the brother had killed her with a spear.

"And now... the little nephew to get rid off...from this day... I will be the only heir!!" he said as he pulled a dagger

... then... from nowhere... a ball of fire... and a ball of light... descended over the baby, an image of a fox and and lovely woman with long pink hair.

"This boy... he shall be protected..." the fox said.

"His time has not come... and you shall not hasten it" the woman said as wings sprung form her... she was angel.

"hehehe... you can't stop my ambition!" he said as he charged.

Then... the fox made fire erupt... the all consuming fox fire...

"Your madness will stop... this baby shall never be touched by you..." the angel and the fox demon said... as they got into the baby... and disappeared

"SO CLOSE!!... NO... I SHALL NOT BE DENIED MY BIRTHRIGHT!" he said as he turned around his eyes turning black

The baby then ended up on a door-step of an orphanage... the baby's eyes had changed...they where Sapphire and Ruby... like that of the angel... and the demon fox

"What an odd child you are... I see great sorrow waiting ahead for you... what a hapless child..." the matron said

Then everything turned white

Shinta experienced then my own memories as well

then...

BOOOM!!

the big ball of light they both created with their otherworldly attacks then became unstable... making a huge mushroom cloud

the crowd was blown away... debris flied everywhere

"_What... what are they!?_" Shikamaru, Ino and the rest said as they held their ground with chakra... thought they where forcing quite a bit

"_The technique the boy was using... it was similar to the chidori... yet... something malign was on about it... the electric current for any electric jutsus are blue hue... yet... this one... it was deep purple with black overtones... just what the hell was that?_" Jiraiya thought as he covered himself from the tremendous amount of power the collision of both techniques had done

Shinta was standing... while I was kneeling... but it was easy to see that we where both putting a thought front

"You seam to be out of gas... even thought the technique you used to augment your strenght... it is similar to my ultimate form... it is suppose to prevent you from tiring... yet, both of us, we are at our last legs" Shinta said smirking

"You are right, but... how about we finish this? The one who hits first wins?" I said

"You got it" Shinta said

Shinta begun to gather all his inner strength, his chakra, his youki, his reiatsu and other energies he still had left over

I begun to do the same... both of ours wounds where healing, but our power levels where still low.

Shinta put his hands on his pockets... his body slightly bended forward

I placed myself on a Hyuuga gentle fist style... but much much lower.

"Iaken!" Shinta yelled as he darted forward

"DAAHH!!" I yelled

Both contenders punched each others... Shinta's punch was so fast.. it was invisible... yet... to me... it was slow.

"_Those eyes... I seen those eyes in a book... the book of the shinigami... but how could it be?"_ Shinta thought as a powerful punch was coming in

"SHINTA-KUN!!" Ashtir yelled

"Shin-kun!" Anko yelled

"Shinta! Look out" Kurogane yelled

The punch reached... the flace was flattened by the sheer force of the punch

Shinta was send flying out of the stadium... I fell into the floor... tired... the whole stadium was decimated

Shinta then walked... he was swaying back and forth... he walked up to me... and stopped... I looked into his eyes, they where empty, he had walked all they way back, unconscious

The referee was still able to give the result... Winner... Uzumaki Naruto

Ashtir then jumped alongside with Anko... Shinta's eyes where empty... his stare was dead, he was carried out by both of them and his demon friend Kurogane.

Ashtir then put him to rest on her knees... he fell asleep... Ashtir then expelled some of her reiatsu... healing and allowing to recuperate his energy at a much faster rate.

I fell limp... and was caught by Jiraiya...

"You little monster, look at what you done... well I guess the training you gave yourself plus the training I gave you... plus the kyuubi's... this is to be expected... this was not a gennin fight... this was a class SS fight" Jiraiya said... as he patted me

"Well ahem... since the stadium was decimated by the two contenders, we ask a moment of you time as a few of our ninjas reconstruct the stadium" the referee said

The ninja then worked used stone jutsu

The stage was reconstructed after a few hours... the shinobies where exhausted but recuperated quiet fast thanks to soldier pills.

"Will Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara please come on down?" The referee said

Gaara then came down on a whirlwind of sand

"Sasuke Uchiha?" the referee called once more

Then... in a whirlwind of leaves... Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake appeared

"Fancy entrance nonewithstanding... I hope he is not disqualified?" Kakashi said nerviously

"You are lucky... Naruto and the other Shinta guy completely decimated this arena... man... that fight was... well... you just misse a fight of monsters" the referee said... still exited over the fight that had happened a few hours ago

"Uhmm... well that is a shame... do you think they are recording the fights?" Kakashi asked... hopping to see the fight of his other pupil

"I certainly hope so... I wanna replay it again on my home" the referee said

"Anyways... ladies and gentelmans... welcome once more... this is he fight (most) of you have been waiting for..." The referee said

"FIGHT!"

Sasuke then threw his shurikens as Gaara blocked them with his automatic shielding

"Shit...this is dangerous... but I still got one cards under my sleeve" Sasuke said

He charged at Gaara and as he was going to punch and the sand was going to shield... Sasuke then disappeared and re-appeared behind Gaara

"_Fast... like him_" Gaara thought as he saw a image of Lee behind Sasuke

Sasuke managed to clover Gaara, thought doing minimal damage due to Gaara's Sand armor

Sasuke then activated his sharingan to manage to dodge all the spikes of sands

Then... Gaara encased himself with sand... it was too hard to punch trough

"Whatever you are doing it helping me... what I am gonna need a little time to do this" Sasuke said

he ran up a wall... and did some hand-signs and an electric current begun to form

"CHIDORI!"

He charged at Gaara...dodging the spikes, he got graced by one

he hit the sand and managed to pierce trough, then... something odd happened

**Inside the sand cocoon**

"What is his wet thing? Is warm..." Gaara said

"IS BLOOD!! IS MY BLOOD!!" Gaara screamed

**outside the cocoon**

"Gaara... Gaara has been wounded" Temari shouted

"Impossible!" Kanguro shouted

then... the whole stage was showered in feathers... Ashtir was not affected by this... it was a genjutsu and as an angel she was immune from suggestion... Sakura and Kakashi both dispelled the genjutsu... Shinta and I however where taken out by the technique... we where too tired to fight it

Then from somewhere far away... many giant snakes appeared

Then, from the kage box seat the kazekage ripped his face off... it was none other than Orochimaru

"Kuhuhuhu... Long time no see, sensei" Orochimaru said

"I have wondered when you will be coming... I heard you had quiet a beating from the youth with white hair" Sarutobi said

"Uhmmm your ears as as sharp as ever, however I have you in my trap" Orochimaru said

"Do you really?" Sarutobi said

The sound 4 lay on the ground... dead

"Impossible! HOW!? HOW!!" Orochimaru yelled

"I was prepared... I trained my shinobies and captured them... and replaced them with my own... we always where aware of your movements my old student" Sarutobi said

"You old decrepid man! I shall not be defeated!" Orochimaru said

"PUT THE BARRIER NOW!" Sarutobi ordered as his own Shinobies put a barrier on the inside and out

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Sarutobi said as he created clones of himself

"You become weak old man... you think you can defeat me with that!?" Orochimaru

"This is the sealing method the fourth hokage used... evil sealing technique!" The bunshin yelled as the other bunshins pinned him down

"damn you old man... do you plan to die with me?!" Orochimaru said

"No... I plan on living for a while longer at the very least... I am sorry... but you will go alone" Sarutobi said

"YOU WILL DIE WITH ME!" Orochimaru said in a frenzy as he spit out his kusanagi sword

The clones however managed to stop the sword barehanded

"Orochimaru... you where a wonderful student... why did it has come to this? Farewell my student" Sarutobi said as he finished his sealing technique.

The clones then exploded after having the sealing done... it was taken to by the shinigami rather than the original one... Sarutobi had won... the future has changed

However... Gaara has gone berserker...

Sasuke went chasing after Gaara

"Sakura wake up Naruto and anyone else you can and go after Sasuke... this might make Naruto really happy" Kakashi said

"Why is that?" Sakura asked

"This will be his first A class mission since the land of the waves" Kakashi said

Sakura jumped over and was going to free Naruto from the genjutsu

However, an enemy ninja snuck up to her and was going to kill her

"Not on my watch you wont" a voice said.

From the floor... a puddle of darkness a young man with jet black hair and crimson red eyes came over and deflected the would be assassin and completely ripped him to shreds.

"You okay, honey?" He said as he extended his hand to her

"Y-yes... I am" she blushed at being called honey by the mysterious stranger

"I'll cover your back" Kurogane said

Kurogane then begun engaging the enemy as they come... burning them with his demon fire... or ripping them to bits

"You done yet honey?" Kurogane said as he kicked one on the face breaking his jaw

"kai!" Sakura said as he woke me up

Ashtir however had an unconventional manner to wake Shinta up

"THUNDER!" she yelled as a lightning bolt hit Shinta

"ARGHHG!! HOT HOT HOT HOT DAMN IT!!" Shinta yelled

"Eh? Ashtir? What is going on?" Shinta said

"The boy named Gaara lost control... the other boy... Sasuke I think, has gone after them... we must help them" Ashtir said

"But Ashtir... the mission specs..." Shinta said

"We MUST help them" Ashtir said with big bright puppy stare

"No! Not the puppy stare... anything but that... ah damn it... fine... I'll help" Shinta said sighing

"Let's fly there... is will be much faster" Ashtir said as her wings appeared

"Damn... I gotta change forms then" Shinta said as his clothing changed... his black clothes rippes and a white pants... a large overcoat (white) with blue and gold decorations around the sleeves in a triangle pattern

"Lets do this!" Shinta said as his wings spawned...

His wings where much larger than Ashtir by at least 2-4 feet in length

He kicked up a lot of wind as he flew with Ashtir

Meanwhile Kakashi did his summoning of Pakkun and the team followed... thought Shinta and Ashtir where close by

"Where is Gaara?" Shinta asked as he flew over the forest

"The forest is too thick! I cant see anything downstairs!" Shinta said

"Damn it... I hope those guys have better luck than us" Shinta said

**A few minutes later after chatching up with Gaara (Naruto's Team)**

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as a huge arm of sand pinned her to a tree...

"Gaara... you better stop right now... or else I'll do the same performance with you as I did on my turn on the arena" I said

"Mother... mother wants your blood... she says... your blood will be the best... my killing you will prove my existance forever!!" Gaara said as he lunged at me

"_Damn it I forgot Gaara was a crazy psycho back in the day!"_ I though as I dodged him

Gaara was pushed back... he put his last card into play

"Jutsu of the fake sleep!" Gaara said as he fell limp

"_God damn it all... he brought out his demon side out!" _ I thought

"Kuchiose no jutsu!" I shouted

From the ground, an enormous orange toad appeared

"Jiraiya!! You dare to summon me!? After the incident that happened a few months ago!?" Gamabunta shouted

"Uhmmm... it was me who summoned you Gamabunta" I said

"You? Ha! Don't make me laught!" Gamabunta said.

"Look I don't have the time to prove it... just help me out! Look Shukaku has been left loose!" I shouted

"Shukaku eh? Very well... just because he is a troublesome opponent..." Gamabunta said

"YEAH! Gamabunta! Give me some oil!" I said

"You got it!" Gamabunta said

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" I said as he breathed fire off his mouth and was magnified by Gamabunta's oil

"Gamabunta can you hold him down?" I asked

"I only got webbing feet... I need claws and teeth" Gamabunta said

"I got ya!" I said as I did a transformation jutsu

Gamabunta turned into a ferocious 9 tailed fox demon

both animals charged... I jumped from Gamabunta and then... "WAKE UP YOU STUPID IDIOT!" I yelled as I punched Gaara to wake him up

He then slowly woke up...

both of them falling onto the ground

"damn it... I wasted all my chrakra... don't even have the time to summon Ero-hime" I said as I fell into the ground

"I think not!" Shinta said as he grabbed to Naruto

"Idiot you are gonna fall with me!" I said

"I don't think you have to worry about that" Shinta said

I then looked carefully as I saw 2 enormous wings where in his back

"You... you got wings?" I said

"Yeah... is there a problem with that?" Shinta said

"_ooookay... in all my years I never seen a human being with wings... let alone a jinchuriki, ok... I give... what the hell is he?_" I thought

"My parter is tending to your male teammate... my other friend is rescuing your lady friend... you might wanna hurry... he likes to flirt with girls a lot" I said as he saw me sprung up and run

"Get away from her you leecherous perv!" I shouted

"Perhaps I should just keep my mouth shut? Nah... I wanted to see his expression" Shinta said as he laughted

I ran as fast as I could... but Sakura was unconscious... a little of her clothing was cut in some... erm provocative areas to say the least

"_What am I going to do with you_" I thought as I tied my jacket around her waist

**End Chapter no jutsu**


End file.
